Protecting Her from Him
by amk8930
Summary: Akiza's the Black Rose, but when Yusei takes her in for a night, Akiza starts to question who Sayer really is. Yusei also shows Akiza the good in her and they fall in love, but Sayer can't let Akiza go. Warning: Sexual Suggestions and Ooc Faithshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1!**

**After my last story was such a huge success, I'm worried this might not live up to your expectations. I'll try my best and I hope you like it!**

It was a spring night in New Domino City.

Yusei was at the twins apartment.

He sat down with them on the sofa.

"The news will be on in a few minutes," Leo said, "There's some news about the Black Rose."

"Black Rose?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. The news will tell you what's been happening," Luna replied.

Yusei was curious.

A few blocks away, Akiza was getting ready.

She had changed from her academy outfit into her normal clothes.

The same clothes that she worn when she ran away from her family.

**A/N: The clothes she normally wears on the show.**

Akiza then put on a long black robe and pulled the hood over her head.

She then reached for the item that was the most important to her.

Her mask.

This mask that shielded her identity and made her into a whole, new person.

She was able to hide the weak part of her, that felt sorry for the people she dueled.

She put it on and chuckled.

"99. One more win and I'll have 100 victories in a row," she said.

Back at the twins apartment, the news had a female reporter reporting from an alley way.

"The word on the street is that there is a physic duelist known as the "Black Rose," the female reporter said, "She duels in areas such as this. She has never lost and is reported to have a streak of close to 100 in a row."

"The disturbing part of this story is that every duel she has battled in, her opponent has taken real damage. Although no fatalities have been reported, many wind up, at minimal, badly bruised. Word also is that she has been in underground duels as well."

"So can this "Black Rose" be charged with crimes?" the male reporter asked.

"No, because all of duels have been agreed upon, with many already knowing about her powers. However, we want to bring the information out, so that no one else is hurt."

"Well, with the possible rain tonight, the "Black Rose" might have to wait for another victory. Thank you for the story," the male reporter responded.

Yusei got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I'm going find this "Black Rose," he said.

"Can we come too?" Leo asked excitedly.

"No. I want you two to be safe. Stay here."

The twins turned back to the news as Yusei open the front door and left.

"Man," Leo groaned, "I wished I could see this "Black Rose" in action."

Luna's eyes got big.

"Hey! Isn't that Yusei's duel disk?"

Leo gasped and saw it in the corner.

"Why would he leave it here?" Leo asked.

"Maybe he took his duel runner?" Luna replied.

Leo then ran to the door and noticed something was off.

"Where's our umbrella?"

Yusei had already headed out on foot, with the umbrella in hand.

"The news said she'd would be out in an alley way..."

Yusei gasped.

He heard a loud roar.

He then ran towards the sound and found a young man crawling out of an alley way.

Yusei set the umbrella down and helped him up.

"Don't do it man," he said.

He then slowly limped away.

Yusei looked down the alley way the man had came from.

He saw a medium-height person about 10 feet (3 meters) away.

She had a black cloak with red hair at the sides of a white mask.

"100 victories in a row," Akiza said softly to herself.

She then saw Yusei.

"Are you here to duel?" she asked.

"No," Yusei said, "I don't have a duel disk!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to talk some sense into you and stop you for hurting more people."

"Ha! Talk is for wimps!"

She turned on her duel disk, drew from her deck, and played Black Rose Dragon.

The Dragon then roared at Yusei.

Yusei put his arms over his face, to shield himself from the wind.

Akiza looked up at her Dragon.

Under her mask, she smiled.

"To think, all I ever have to do is summon my Dragon and it can save me from anyone."

She then looked back down, towards the street.

"Guess he left," she said.

Suddenly, Yusei slid in front of her.

"I'll take that," he said.

He took the Black Rose Dragon from Akiza's duel disk.

The Dragon disappeared.

"Give me my Dragon back!" Akiza yelled.

Yusei quickly put the card over his head.

Akiza tried to jump for it.

Yusei's height and long arms keep Akiza from reaching it.

Akiza thought about getting physical with him, but realized it might be a bad idea.

She sighed.

"What do I have to do to get my card back?" she asked as she folded her arms.

"Two things," Yusei said.

Akiza got nervous.

"One: you have to agree not to attack me with anymore monsters or cards."

"Two: I want to talk to you. Face to face. No questions are disallowed."

"Deal," Akiza responded.

Akiza waited a moment for Yusei to give her card back.

"My card?" she asked.

"You might try to run away, so I'm going to keep it safe for now."

He put it in one of his pant pockets.

For the first time, Akiza had a really good look at Yusei.

He was a little taller than her, but about right for a man's height.

He had tight black jeans, with very skinny legs.

A blue jacket that covered a tight black shirt with red underneath.

He had black, spiky hair, with yellow streaks.

He was also holding a black umbrella.

Akiza the looked closer and saw a mark on his face.

"He's a criminal!" she thought, "I got to be careful with my answers."

"My name's Yusei Fudo. What's your name?" Yusei asked.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Do you want your card back?"

Akiza sighed.

"It's Akiza...Akiza Izinski."

"Where do you live?"

"The Arcadia Movement."

"Isn't that run by that Sayer person? Aren't the police curious if he did some crimes?"

Akiza gasped.

"How dare you say that about him! He's a great person who is trying to help me! Something my family never did!"

Akiza turned around, closed her eyes, and tried to run.

"Akiza wait," Yusei called.

Akiza was wearing her high heels.

They were only shoes she owned.

She tripped and fell down on the pavement.

"Akiza!"

Yusei tried to run over to her.

"No!" Akiza yelled.

She managed to sit upright.

Yusei stopped within a few feet (about 1 meter) from her.

"I have some questions for you!" she said while pointing at him, "Why are you here? Why are even trying to talk to me?"

"I'm...I'm trying to help you," Yusei said.

Akiza tried to crawl backwards, to get farther away from him.

"Yeah right," Akiza said.

"Akiza," Yusei called, "You're going to..."

"Save it," Akiza called, "I don't need help from a _criminal." _

Suddenly, Akiza felt her back hit something.

She turned her head and saw a tall, brick wall.

It was a side of a building.

There was no place to go.

Akiza turned to see Yusei coming towards her.

Yusei gave her a curious look.

Akiza closed her eyes and curled up as tight as she could.

"He's not here to help me. He's here to...have his way with me," she thought.

She heard him stop.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" he asked, "You can't see your true beauty with it on."

"No. Please," Akiza replied.

She tried to turn her head as tears started flowing out of her eyes.

Yusei went down on his knees and reached for her mask.

Akiza then felt the cool evening air rush to her face as he removed the mask.

Yusei gasped as he saw her crying.

"Please don't cry," Yusei said softly, "You're very beautiful."

"Please...just get it over with," Akiza pleaed.

"Get what over with?"

Yusei was confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Akiza said in a crackling voice.

Yusei sighed and realized what she meant.

He put the mask into a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He took his gloves off, put them into an empty pant pocket, and turned her face so that she was looking at him.

She opened her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently, "I would _never _do that to a woman, especially you."

He wiped off her tears with his fingers.

"You deserve to feel comfort and warmth."

Yusei was really concerned about her.

"Yusei looks so worried about me," Akiza thought, "Sayer has never done this..."

She shook her head and brushed it off.

She looked again at Yusei.

"His eyes are filled with warmth and kindness," she thought, "But still, I _can't_ let my guard down."

Yusei looked into her eyes.

"She looks so frightened and scared," he thought, "I've never seen another person like this. _I must help her."_

He then got an idea.

"Hey. It's getting late. Why don't you come with me and stay the night?" he asked softly.

Akiza shook her head.

"No way! I've got to get back to the Movement. They lock the doors at 10:30."

"It's 11:00," Yusei said.

Akiza sighed.

Suddenly, she felt a drop of water hit her.

Then another and then another.

Akiza closed her eyes as she got prepared to feel a million drops of water come down on her.

Suddenly, the water stopped hitting her.

She opened her eyes to Yusei holding his umbrella under the both of them.

He smiled at her.

"It's raining too," he said, "Why don't you come with me? You have no other place to go."

Akiza sighed.

"Okay," she said.

"I guess I'll go with him, but I _must _be on guard," she thought.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't as good as my last story "A Home for Three."**

**I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter and will keep on reading it!**

**I apologize for what Akiza is thinking, but I thought most people would feel the same if they were in her shoes.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback and I hope I keep making good Chapters!**

**I'm always worried that I'll write things people won't like, so that's why I'm always so nervous!  
**

As the rain continued to come down, Yusei helped Akiza to her feet.

"Thanks," Akiza said.

They walked out of the alley and on the sidewalk under umbrella.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, where do you go to school?" Yusei finally asked.

"Um...the Arcadia Movement. They have teachers of all levels there," Akiza said nervously.

"What do you want to go into?"

"Um...I don't know."

Akiza looked curiously at Yusei.

"Um...Yusei?"

They stopped.

"Can I...um...ugh..."

Yusei put his left hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he said kindly, "Is something wrong?"

"I...ugh..."

Yusei gave her a worried look.

"What is it?"

Akiza closed her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

She opened her eyes and looked up.

Yusei was smiling at her. He didn't look mad or upset.

"Sure," he said, "You can ask me a question."

Akiza was surprised.

If Akiza did that to Sayer, he usually would tell her "no" and get mad at her.

"Um...what's that mark on your cheek for?" she asked.

"This?" he asked as he pointed to his cheek, "I didn't have a permit when I went to the New Domino, since I'm from the Satellite. That's all."

Akiza gasped.

"You got a mark for that? Wasn't that law abolished a few years ago?"

He nodded.

"It's okay. The officer that arrested me is now a good friend of mine, I got out on good release, and it only was a week or so. It's no big deal."

They then continued walking.

"Is it all right if I ask you another question?" Akiza asked nervously.

They stopped yet again.

Yusei let go of the umbrella and let it rest on his spiky hair.

This time, he put both of his hands on Akiza's shoulders and spoke gently to her.

"Akiza. You never have to worry about talking to me. You _always _can talk to me and ask me questions about _anything."_

Akiza gasped slightly as Yusei grabbed hold of the umbrella again.

She always had to ask permission from Sayer to ask questions to him. No matter what.

"Well, how old are you?"

"19."

"Same as me," Akiza said, "So what do you want to go into?"

"I like to repair and fix duel runners. So, I guess auto repairs."

"Can you tell me more about this place we're going to?"

"Sure thing," Yusei said happily.

Akiza smiled inside.

"I can't believe I'm having my first _real _conversation with a guy," Akiza thought.

Then, for the first time in front of Yusei, Akiza smiled.

Yusei blushed slightly at her smile.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you smile like that," Yusei said.

Akiza gasped and turned a little red too.

Yusei laughed.

Akiza looked away and frowned.

"I can't be letting my guard down. How do I know Yusei doesn't have some _other plans_ for me? He's from the Satellite after all."

Yusei's voice interrupted her thought.

"Well, I live in this house with two kids," he said.

Akiza smiled.

This was the perfect subject to pounce on.

"So you're 19 and already have 2 kids. Shouldn't that be enough of a "wake up call?" Akiza asked slyly.

"Well, they're actually twins," Yusei replied.

"But you still have 2 kids."

"No, because the kids aren't mine."

"So you're denying you're the father?"

"No, because..."

"Isn't this reality TV worthy?"

Yusei finally stepped in front of Akiza.

"Akiza. The kids aren't mine, because they're my friends. They're 11 years old. That means that I would've been 8 when they were born."

"Oh," Akiza said in a surprised tone.

"And besides...I'm...I'm still a virgin. Okay?"

Yusei blushed and then Akiza blushed too.

"Well, so am I, so we do have that in common."

There was an awkward silence.

"C'mon," Yusei said, "Only a few more blocks to go."

As they started walking, they both noticed that the rain had stopped.

Yusei put the umbrella back into a closed position and wrapped it shut.

Yusei noticed Akiza still had her hood up, despite the dryer weather.

"You know, you _could _put your hood down," Yusei said, "You're not going to get wet."

"But...I...um..."

They stopped walking and Yusei moved closer to her.

"It's okay. You have such a beautiful face, that I'm sure it'll be all right."

Akiza blushed slightly.

"Well...okay."

Yusei pulled down the hood.

Akiza's hair feel to sides.

Luckily, Akiza had her hair brace on, so her hair wasn't hanging from everywhere.

"See? You have such nice hair," he said.

He then noticed the brace.

"What's that for?"

"It's for...my psychic powers," Akiza admitted.

"Oh yeah," Yusei said in a awkward tone.

Akiza looked around and saw where they were.

"This is the tops," she said.

"Yep. The twins have some very rich parents. They don't visit anymore, so I stay with them to keep them company."

Akiza thought for a moment as they approached the building.

"If this _is true, _then that's really sweet of him."

Yusei swiped a security card and they went inside.

They took the elevator up to the top floor.

Akiza wondered why Yusei didn't seem to be making a move on her.

They then got to twin's apartment door.

Yusei swiped the card again and opened the door for Akiza.

"Um...thank you," Akiza said awkwardly.

She then walked in and saw just how big it was.

As Akiza looked around, Yusei locked the door.

"I'll let you sleep in guest bed that I normally sleep in and I'll sleep on the couch," Yusei said.

Akiza gasped.

"Um...no...that's all right. The couch is much better."

She quickly ran over and sat down on the large white couch.

It was much nicer than the ones at Arcadia.

"Okay," Yusei said, "I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

Yusei went to the guest bedroom and took a blanket off of the bed. He also took an extra pillow, that he didn't use, from the closet.

He went back to Akiza, who was sitting on the couch, tugging at her robe.

"Here you go," he said.

Akiza took the items.

"You can take your robe off, if it makes you uncomfortable," Yusei suggested.

"No that's fine. Um...goodnight," Akiza quickly said, hoping Yusei would leave.

"But I want to know if the pillow's good enough for you and if the blanket's comfortable," Yusei said in a concerned tone.

"Oh they're fine," she said.

"You sure?"

Akiza nodded.

"Okay...well, if not, then my room's right there."

He pointed to it just diagonal right of the couch.

"Good night. I hope you sleep well," he said as he walked away.

"Thanks," Akiza said.

Yusei nodded to her, turned off the lights, and went into the bedroom.

Akiza laid down on the sofa.

It was just a little longer than herself, maybe as long as Yusei was tall.

The blanket was fine, but the pillow was too hard.

"I can't ask him for another. Then, I'll have to visit him in the bedroom," she thought.

She sat up.

Yusei decided to take one more look outside the guest room and make sure Akiza was all right.

"Akiza?"

She jumped.

"Is everything okay?" Yusei whispered from the open bedroom door.

The light from the room shone out into the living room.

"Um...well..."

Akiza debated on whither or not to tell him about the pillow.

Finally, she decided on her response.

"This pillow's too hard! Do you have one that's softer?" she whispered loudly.

"Of course."

Yusei went and got another.

"I'll bring it over," he said as he came back to the door.

"No need!"

A pillow landed in front of him.

Akiza then leaned over the couch.

"Throw it to me!"

Yusei did as he was told.

Akiza dropped it, quickly went around the couch, picked it up, and went back to the sofa.

"Good night!" she called.

"Good night," Yusei replied.

He shut the door.

Akiza sat up and waited to see if Yusei would come out of his room again.

She waited for what felt like forever and then heard the clock strike 12.

Akiza figured Yusei wasn't going to make a move on her.

She was a little surprised by it.

She laid down and sighed happily.

"Boy, that Yusei sure is nice," she thought, "He's so kind and friendly. Plus the fact that he wasn't going to _have his way with me _like I thought."

Akiza sighed and turned over.

"Sayer has never been that nice to me, nor has he ever let me ask him so many questions. I've known him for 2 years. I've known Yusei for one hour. Is it possible that he's better..."

She shook her head.

"No way! Sayer took me in when I had no where to go."

She paused.

"But...so did Yusei. I couldn't go home to the Arcadia Movement, just like I couldn't go home."

"But Sayer has taught me so much more than Yusei, so I guess Sayer does have an advantage."

However, Akiza didn't realize how quickly that would change.

**A/N: Thanks for the support!**

**Review if you want to!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3!**

**Thanks for all your support!  
**

Akiza heard her watch beep under her robe.

She stopped it and looked at it.

She groaned at the time it read.

Akiza normally had to get up at 7 to get ready, eat, and then bring Sayer his breakfast.

She always wanted to sleep in, but today especially, since she was up late.

Akiza slowly got up and went to the kitchen.

She knew she had to eat and then rush over to the Arcadia Movement.

"Hmm," she thought, "Yusei and two 11-year olds will probably sleep until noon. So, I'll have to make something and run."

She went up to fridge, to open it.

"Wait! If I eat and run, they might think I'm stealing. I could get in trouble."

She put her hand on her chin and thought about what to do.

The sun started shining in her eyes through the window.

Akiza put her robe over her head to block it.

She then hear footsteps.

They sounded like they were coming upstairs.

"You're up early," a voice said.

Akiza looked up.

It was Yusei, fresh from the bathroom, although he didn't have a jacket on.

Akiza gasped when she looked at him.

He was rather lanky and thin.

Akiza then saw he was wearing the same tight black and red shirt and black pants as last night.

She was surprise that he wasn't totally ripped, as he had a very flat stomach and lean upper body.

She watched him come down the stairs, with the sunlight shining on him.

He got up to her and smiled.

"You know you don't have to wear that hood," he said, "In fact, you don't need to wear that robe at all."

Akiza blushed.

"Do you think you could show me what you look like without that on?" Yusei asked.

Akiza got nervous.

"Okay...but you might not like it," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're beautiful. You just need to show it."

Akiza blushed a little deeper as Yusei and her got the robe off.

Yusei held the robe in his hands as he looked at her with the sunlight on her.

He gasped when he saw her.

He started at her feet and panned up.

She had great legs, a very small waist, and...

Yusei stopped when he saw her chest.

Akiza watched him stop and his face turned red.

She then frowned and yanked the robe from out of his hands.

Yusei broke out of his trance.

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

Akiza took the robe, covered her chest, and let it hang to the floor.

"Typical man," she said.

"What did I do?"

"You were staring at my chest."

Akiza turned away from him and Yusei's face was still red.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said.

Akiza grinned a little.

"Well you did apologize," she said.

Suddenly, they heard another voice.

"Yusei!"

Akiza and Yusei looked back at the stairs.

Leo and Luna had just came from the bathroom and were all dressed.

"Who's that girl?" Luna asked as they made their way down the steps.

"Her name's Akiza," Yusei replied as the twins went up to them.

"You didn't go _all the way _did you?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"No, Leo. We're both still virgins," Yusei replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Good, because Martha would have a fit if you did."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Luna asked.

Yusei and Akiza blushed a little.

"Can we save more questions for later? I'm starving," Leo said.

"Okay Leo. We'll make you some food," Yusei said.

Everyone helped out as they made bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, and toast and jam.

They then all sat down, said grace, and started eating.

"So, how did your hunt for the Black Rose end last night?" Leo asked.

"Well..."

He looked at Akiza.

"I found her," he said as he looked back at Leo.

"You did?" Luna asked.

"All right!" Leo shouted.

"I talked to her for a bit..."

"Talk?" Leo asked, "Boring. You should have dueled her."

"I helped her out from the storm last night..."

"A storm?" Leo asked.

"You were snoring too loud to hear it," Luna said.

Everyone, but Leo laughed.

"And then I brought her here and we slept in _separate _beds."

Leo and Luna's eyes got big.

They looked at one another, then at Akiza, then at one another again.

They quickly put down their food and silverware and went over to Yusei.

"That...that...that...that...that..." Leo repeated while pointing at Akiza.

"Is the Black Rose," Luna finished.

They both hugged Yusei and started shaking in fear.

"Save us, before we become her lunch," Leo said.

Yusei and Akiza frowned at one another.

"You guys," Yusei said, "A minute ago we were talking and laughing. Now you're looking at Akiza like she's a disease."

"That's before we knew she had _dangerous powers," _Leo said.

"But has she attacked you guys yet?" Yusei asked.

The twins stopped shaking and slowly look at Akiza.

"No," Luna responded.

"Does she have a duel disk on?"

The twins shook their heads.

Akiza's duel disk was near the couch, so that she could sleep the night before.

"So what is there to be afraid off?"

The twins looked at one another and let go of Yusei.

They looked down at the ground in guilt.

"We're sorry," they said.

"It's okay," Akiza said with a smile, "I'm use to it."

They go over to her and give her a hug.

Akiza smiled at the gesture and put an arm around each one of them.

They then sat down at the table again.

Akiza then answered the questions that Yusei had asked her the night before.

"Who runs that Arcadia Movement anyways?" Luna asked.

"His name's Sayer. I've been there for two years and he's a very serious person. You have to ask him if you can speak to him or ask him a question."

"He sounds like a jerk," Leo said.

"Well, he helps poor and struggling psychics like me. I've very grateful for that," Akiza said, "So he can't be all that bad."

The twins and Yusei nodded.

"So what happened with your family?" Leo asked.

Akiza froze and looked down at her crumb filled plate.

"They didn't want me anymore. They were happy without me."

The twins looked down too.

"We know what that feels like," Luna said.

Everyone frowned.

"Well, I have to get back," Akiza said as she checked her watch, "Sayer won't be happy if his breakfast is late."

"Will we see you again?" Yusei asked.

Akiza smiled.

"Well, if I can get the same kindness that three of you showed last night and this morning, then yes."

The three of them smiled.

"I'll meet you tonight," she said as she grabbed her robe from a chair.

"Where should we meet?" Yusei asked.

"Can we meet in front of here?" Akiza asked as she got her duel disk.

"Sounds great," Yusei said.

"I'll try to not be in this outfit," Akiza said, "Thanks again."

She waved to the three of them as she headed out the door.

"That Black Rose sure is a great duelist," Leo said.

"But she sure is nice once you get to know her," Luna finished.

"It's like Martha said, "You can't judge a book by it's cover," Yusei said.

The three of them smiled.

Akiza ran towards the Arcadia Movement.

Luckily, she ran on the treadmills at the Movement, so she wasn't completely out of breath when she got there.

She quickly headed to the kitchen.

"Just in time Akiza," one of the chief's said.

He handed her a tray with Sayer's food.

Sayer was in his office, already hard at work on his computer.

Akiza knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Akiza went in and set the tray in front of him.

"May I ask what you're doing?" she asked.

"None of your business," Sayer said coldly.

Akiza walked out.

"Yusei would've told me," she thought.

Sayer then found a headline on a news website.

"World Record For Consecutive Dueling Wins Maybe Erased."

Sayer clicked on it.

"The world record for most consecutive duels won is in jeopardy," the article wrote, "The original record holder, Bobby Frankster, currently has the record. However, this has only been rumored for quite some time and there's no way to verify if it is true. With no way to verify the claim, especially since it is years old, the Worldwide Dueling Council is considering stripping him of the record. They will vote on the measure at their next meeting on the 23rd."

Sayer thought to himself.

"Hmm. I'll have to keep an eye on that."

At Akiza's dorm room, she started messing with her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

"That Yusei and those twins are so nice," she said, "I can't wait to find out more about them!"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, views, and nice compliments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**A/N: I'm sorry that my grammar is bad. I seriously try to watch for it, but I can't get everything. I hope no one's upset.**

**Thanks to whoever noticed Yusei didn't giver her card back. I actually forgot about it, but it will actually will help me.**

**UPDATE: I edited the ending so it's less awkward.  
**

Akiza got ready for the second night in a row that she would head over to the tops.

She decided to look through her deck as she waited.

As she looked, she noticed her Black Rose Dragon was missing.

"Yusei..."

She remembered him putting it in his pocket.

"I'll _have_ to get it back."

Later, Akiza was all set in her Black Rose outfit.

She had some night clothes in one of the pockets.

She went outside like normal and headed out to the streets of New Domino.

Once she was out of sight from the Arcadia Movement, she took off the mask and robe.

She quickly ran to the tops and followed some directions she had gotten online.

It wasn't too long before she spotted the tall sky scrapers.

She also saw the back and yellow haired man from yesterday.

He was in front of the entrance doors.

"Yusei!" she yelled.

"Hey there Akiza. Perfect timing."

She got up to him.

"Are you going to give me my Black Rose Dragon card back?"

Yusei shook his head.

"Not quite, there's still one question that the twins and I haven't asked you yet."

Akiza was confused.

The then headed inside and to the elevator.

"Yusei, can you tell me about Leo and Luna? So I can get to know them a bit?" Akiza asked shyly.

"Sure," Yusei said as he hit the floor number.

"Leo's just a energetic kid at heart. He loves video games, dueling, and just having fun. He's also a big eater, so you never have to worry about having too much food."

"Luna's sort of the opposite. She likes to follow the rules and is more quiet. She likes to help others and enjoys spending time with her brother."

They made it up to the top floor and headed into the twin's apartment.

"Leo! Stop eating! Yusei's not ready to eat," Luna scolded him.

"You didn't buy dinner for me did you?" Akiza asked.

"No," Yusei said, "We were going to make something, but it got late and I wanted to wait for you. So, we ordered in. I'm sorry that you'll have to watch us eat."

"No, it's okay," Akiza said, "In fact, I'll eat a little bit. What did you order?"

Leo and Luna sat back down at their seats.

Leo had a little bit of mashed potatoes left on his plate.

Yusei lifted up a container.

"Well, we got some delicious..."

He looked down

"Leo! I told you to get the _grilled_ chicken! Why did you get deep fried?"

"The man on the phone said he'll make it _extra crispy _for me," Leo said.

"Yeah, but..."

Yusei sighed.

"Well, we're having deep fried chicken," Yusei said.

"I'll have run this off on the treadmill tomorrow," he said loudly to himself.

He took a seat and Akiza followed.

"You run? So do I," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled.

"Well see..." Yusei started.

"Let's pray," Leo said.

They said grace and Leo started digging in.

"Do you run any races?" Akiza asked.

"No, because I'm worried I won't do well."

"Same here, but I'm also embarrassed by my bony legs," Akiza said with a blush.

"So am I," Yusei replied.

He got a slight blush as well.

"Yusei. Are you going to eat or talk all night?" Luna asked.

Luna and Leo had their plates full of food.

"Okay Luna, I'll grab some," Yusei said with a chuckle.

Akiza and Yusei grabbed some food and put it on the Styrofoam plates in front of them.

They ate as Leo and Luna talked about what they did all day.

Leo had gotten a new high score on a video game and Luna had finished a paper for school.

Once they were done, they threw the plates and disposable silverware into the garbage.

They all went to the couch.

Yusei sat next to Akiza.

Leo was sitting next to Yusei and Luna was next to Akiza.

"So, what's the big question you wanted to ask me?" Akiza asked.

"Well..." Yusei started.

There was a moment of silence.

"How do get the urge to want to hurt people?" Luna blurted out.

Everyone looked at her.

Luna gave Akiza a sad look.

Akiza looked down at her legs, with a frown.

"That's the reason why I'm deciding to quit being the Black Rose," Akiza said, "It's just that...when I'm or should I say was the Black Rose, it's like I was a different person. I felt the hate that my family and so called friends had given me. They made fun of me, called me names, didn't love me, and bullied me. It makes me forget about the pain that they're feeling. I...actually enjoyed it."

Leo and Luna scooted away.

"But," Akiza said quickly, "When I'm like I am now, I feel really guilty. I feel bad about what I did. I can't believe that I would feel that way to hurt other people. It makes me sick to my stomach."

She started to chock up.

"It...It doesn't matter though. I still hurt people and no matter how sorry I am, I'm_ not_ a good person."

She started to tear up.

"I might as well face it. I'm an evil person that doesn't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve anyone's love."

She started to cry.

Yusei put his hand on her shoulder.

He felt the urge to hug her, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Akiza kept crying and was confused.

She slowed down and looked at Yusei.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" Akiza asked.

"What?" Yusei responded in a stunned tone.

"If I ever cry, in front of Sayer, he covers my mouth and tells me to be quiet," Akiza said.

Yusei quickly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Akiza. You don't _ever _have to worry about that with us and especially me. I won't _ever_ tell you to be quiet. Well, unless of course we're in a dangerous situation."

"Thanks, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a bad person."

"That's not true. Akiza, you feel bad about it. You regret what you did."

"So what? People came out with bruises. Bruises that _I _caused. No matter if I feel bad for what I did to them now, they got hurt. I don't deserve your kindness."

She looked away and cried a little more.

Yusei sighed.

He took Akiza's head and gently moved it, so that she would look at him.

"Akiza. People do bad things that they don't regret. You're not one of those people. You have a good heart and feel bad for what you did. You should be happy that you feel like that. You're crying, because you feel guilty about it," Yusei said gently.

Akiza smiled a little.

"But what about me crying?"

"I'm _never_ covering your mouth or telling you to stop crying. You have the right to show your emotions. No matter what they are."

Akiza blushed and gave Yusei a quick hug.

Yusei blushed at the gesture.

He put his arms around her for a moment and then they let go.

"So...do you guys think I could stay over again tonight?" Akiza asked.

"Of course." Luna said.

"But first, I want my card back," Akiza said as she looked at Yusei.

He smiled and took it out of his pocket.

"Here you go. Not one scratch is on it," he said.

"Despite being in those tight black pants?" Akiza asked.

They laughed.

Yusei got up and went to get Akiza's bed time things.

"I brought some night time clothes this time," Akiza said

She showed them to the twins.

"Is it okay if I sleep over here very often?"

"Of course," Leo said.

"You can sleep over every night if you want," Luna offered.

"That sounds great," Yusei said as he held Akiza's sheet and pillow.

Later, the twins had gone to bed and Yusei and Akiza were getting ready.

Akiza was putting on her nighttime clothes in the living room.

It was a white t-shirt and black shorts that went just past her knees.

Her shirt was custom size, to fit her large chest.

Yusei came out of the guest bedroom, in almost the exact same clothes.

"Boy are we twins?" Akiza asked.

Yusei couldn't help, but notice her shirt was falling off of her.

"Akiza, your shirt looks so big on you," he noted.

"Well...it's obvious why," Akiza said.

Yusei thought for a moment.

"Oh...oh..right," he said kind nervously as he looked at her chest.

Akiza saw a slight blush on his face.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Have a good night."

"Good night," Akiza said.

Akiza watched Yusei as he walked to the guest bedroom door.

Akiza looked at his thin frame.

Yusei went to the light switch and looked at her one more time.

He noticed the blush on her face and turned off the light.

As Akiza laid down, she couldn't help, but think about Yusei.

"He's awfully cute," she thought, "No wait. What am I thinking?"

Akiza felt her urges starting to come, like they always did.

"I know Yusei's cute, but I can't be in love with him. I mean, he's a friend. Can't a girl have a cute friend?"

Akiza then tried to fall asleep.

Yusei laid in bed and couldn't get his mind off of Akiza.

"She sure is pretty," he thought.

He shook his head, but felt his urges coming.

"Akiza's cute and I'm not in love with her. She's just a cute friend. I'm entitled to have that!"

Yusei then tried to fall asleep as well.

**A/N: Sorry for the weird ending.**

**I was leaning towards them thinking the other's cute, but yet they aren't in love with them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5!**

**Just in case anyone missed it, I edited the end of the last Chapter. I thought it might be too awkward, especially since they are just getting to know one another.**

A day later, it was a back to school Monday.

Leo and Luna were getting dressed into their uniforms as Yusei and Akiza were making breakfast for them.

They came out of their rooms, went downstairs, and saw Akiza and Yusei setting the table.

"We're all set you two," Akiza said.

"All right," Leo shouted as he ran to the table.

Luna followed.

Once they were done eating, Yusei and Akiza took their dishes.

The twins then brushed their teeth and got their schoolbags.

They headed for the door, where Yusei and Akiza were waiting for them.

"Have a good day," Akiza said with a smile.

"We will," Leo said as he gave her a hug.

"Do well on your schoolwork," Yusei reminded them.

"We'll do our best," Luna said as she gave a hug to him.

They finished hugging and the twins flew out the door.

Once they were near school, something was on Leo's mind.

"Hey sis?"

Luna turned to him.

"What is it Leo?"

"Did this morning feel kind of...fun?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we went downstairs, Akiza and Yusei were making us breakfast."

"Yeah and they were there to say goodbye to us too," Luna noted.

They stopped and look at one another.

"Isn't this...how it should be?" Leo asked.

"You mean...like having _a real_ Mom and Dad?"

Leo nodded.

He then started to choke up.

"I always wanted to have someone to say goodbye too...and make me breakfast...before school."

Luna put her hands on her brother's shoulders as he started to cry.

"I know what you mean Leo," Luna said, "I've had that dream too."

Leo looked up.

Luna started shedding a few tears herself.

"It's so nice that they are doing this, " Luna said, "They must really care about us. More than we'll ever know."

Leo nodded.

They shared a quick hug and then went into school, like nothing had happened.

Akiza was getting ready to leave and head for the Arcadia Movement.

"I've got some classes today," she said, "How about you?"

"Well, I don't have any," Yusei noted.

"Oh! Tuesday & Thursday schedule?"

"Nope. None."

Akiza was confused.

"Wait, so you don't go to school?"

Yusei shook his head.

"I normally do some odd jobs and stuff to raise money so I can pay for it down the road," he said.

"Why don't you ask the twins to pay for it?"

"I don't want to force it on them. Besides, they let me sleep here. Let's just say that sleeping in a guest bed here is better than some of the places I've had to sleep in."

Akiza nodded.

"Right. Well, I better go."

She opened the door and Yusei quickly went over to her.

"Wait!"

She turned to him.

"Have a good day," he said kindly.

Akiza blushed.

"I will," she said with a smile.

She shut the door and headed out.

At the Arcadia Movement...

Akiza was giving Sayer his breakfast as he was busy on his laptop.

Sayer noticed what one headline read:

"Council to vote on "consecutive duels won" record today."

"Akiza?" Sayer asked, "Have you won any more duels as the Black Rose?"

Akiza froze, but quickly regained herself.

"Oh yeah! A few more," she lied.

She _couldn't _tell him that she had seen the error of her ways and decided that she will _never _become the Black Rose _ever again._

"That's good," he said, "You can leave."

Akiza quickly ran off to her classes.

Sayer then hit a button on his desk.

"Sir. What do you need?" a voice said.

"If everything goes as planned, then I need you to start on something," Sayer said.

Akiza headed for her classes.

She was going to have to finish a paper for one of her classes.

When she got back to the tops, after school, Yusei was waiting for her.

They followed the same routine that they always had and soon they were back into the twin's apartment.

"Yusei, do you know where the twins have a computer?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, but I have one too," Yusei said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They bought it for me to help me with my duel runner."

"Wait? You have a duel runner?"

"Yeah. I'll show you."

Yusei and Akiza left the apartment and then headed for the parking lot.

Yusei showed a security guard a paper that shows he owns the runner.

They were then let inside and Yusei went to his runner.

It was bright red and had a very sleek design.

"Wow! Did you build this?" Akiza asked.

"My friends in the Satellite helped me," Yusei said, "I keep updating it and trying to make it better. That way, I can keep it going for a long time to come."

"I can see that," Akiza replied.

The bike looked _really_ nice.

"You wanna head out for a spin?"

"Oh no," Akiza said, "There's no room."

"Sure there is. You can sit behind me."

"But I don't have a helmet."

Yusei opened up a spare compartment.

"Here you go. It matches your hair."

He threw her a red helmet.

"But what if I get my clothes dirty?"

"Your clothes aren't that long," Yusei said.

"But what about how fast we go? We might crash."

Yusei went up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise that I will not hurt you on this ride," he said, "I will bring you back safe and sound."

"What about when the twins get home?"

"I promise we'll be home before they are."

Akiza was still nervous.

She looked at her helmet and back at Yusei.

He gave her smile and Akiza couldn't help, but stare into those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Okay," she said nervously.

Yusei smiled.

"Okay, I'll get on first," he said.

He did and Akiza followed.

However, Akiza just sat there.

"You're going to fall off if you sit like that," Yusei said.

"Then how do I hold on?"

"Grab onto me."

"Where?"

"Around my waist."

Akiza blushed.

She remembered Yusei's lean, flat waist.

"Um...uh..."

Yusei turned around on the runner.

"Akiza, I know it feels awkward, but my waist is nothing special. I don't have a 6-pack. I've never had abs. I've just ate, worked out a little bit, and let my metabolism do the rest. I know I'm not the best looking guy out there, but I hope you'll let me do this. That way, I can show a little part of who I am."

Akiza blushed as he turned around.

She put her arms around him and leaned her head onto his back.

"You ready?"

"Mm-mph."

"Comfortable?"

"Yep."

"Okay then."

Yusei started the runner.

It was a little quieter than Akiza thought it would be.

They rolled out of the garage and into the streets.

As Yusei drove, Akiza leaned into his back and closed her eyes.

She could hear his heartbeat.

Akiza then heard it picking up, but she didn't know why.

As Yusei drove, he could feel Akiza's chest pushing slightly into his back.

Unknown to Akiza, his face was turning as red as his runner and he was getting nervous.

He had never had a girl lean on him like this.

Yusei made a few turns and they were soon by a lake.

Akiza looked out over the water.

Yusei looked out too.

Luckily, there wasn't any vehicles around them, so they could hear each other talk.

"I like to drive out here and look out at the water," Yusei said, "It's so calm and peaceful."

"It sure is," Akiza said.

She then saw a patch of sand on the other side.

"Is that a beach?" she asked.

"Yep."

Akiza and Yusei couldn't help, but think that they should go to the beach sometime.

They both quickly wiped the thought out of their heads.

"Lets head back," Yusei said.

He then headed home.

They got to the garage, parked it, and this time, took the steps instead of the elevator.

When they got to the apartment, the twins were still not home.

"You kept your promise," Akiza said with a smile.

They both sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, the twins came in.

"Yusei! Akiza!" they said in unison.

Yusei and Akiza stood up and then bended down to the twin's height.

They gave them both a hug.

"Thanks so much for taking care of us," Leo said.

"We really appreciate it," Luna added.

Akiza and Yusei smiled.

The twins then went to their rooms.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another.

They blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Yusei for taking me out," Akiza said, "You kept all of your promises."

"You're welcome," he said.

Akiza and Yusei looked into each other's eyes.

They started leaning forward, when both of them realized what they were doing.

They both quickly turned around and both of their faces were bright red.

"I can't be doing this," they both thought, "After all we just met each other."

They both walked away and tried to find something else to keep their minds occupied.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6!**

**I'm sorry for the delay you guys.**

**I've been sick for the past couple of days.**

**I'm feeling a little better, but I'm still not 100%.**

The next day, Sayer was checking the news to see what happened on the council's voting of the record for consecutive wins.

"By a unanimous decision, the council voted to disallow the record made by Bobby Frankster. The council also approved using the second highest record. That was made years ago by a young man named Kyle Bradster. All of his wins, during the streak, were in a amateur league. Many people were upset, because they claim he was clearly denying to go professional, to rack up his win streak, and he also won many of his duels by large margins. They more accurate record now stands at 149 wins."

"149," Sayer repeated.

He then hit a button on his desk.

"Sir," a voice said.

"How's the project going?"

"It's going to take a few weeks sir," the voice said.

Sayer banged his fist on the desk.

"A few weeks! Can't you go any faster?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we need the right tools to help us make what you requested. Plus, dealing with something of this size is very hard to do."

"Well then, just try to get it done as soon as you can," Sayer said grudge fully.

He let go of the button and scowled.

"May I come in?" Akiza asked.

"Just a minute," Sayer said.

He closed his laptop and tried to straighten out his desk from hitting it so hard.

"You can come in."

Akiza brought him his breakfast.

"Akiza, there's something I need to ask you," Sayer said.

"Okay," Akiza said in a uncomfortable tone.

"I want you to stop being the Black Rose for a few weeks," Sayer said.

"Of course. May I ask why?"

"You'll find out in due time," Sayer said, "You may leave now."

Akiza left and went to her room to get ready for school.

"What is he up to?" Akiza thought, "The one good thing is that I won't have to bring the Black Rose outfit every time I go out to the tops."

Later, Akiza met Yusei at the front of the tops a little later than usual.

"Akiza. Where's your outfit?"

"Oh, Sayer said that I didn't need it for a few weeks," Akiza said.

"Did he say why?"

"I tried to ask, but he said I'll find out in due time."

Yusei was worried.

"Okay, but keep your guard up."

Akiza nodded.

"On a more lighter note, I have something for you."

He hands her, what appears to be, a credit card.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A tops security card," Yusei said, "That way, you can just come up to the twin's apartment from now on."

Akiza smiled.

"Thanks Yusei."

"Well, the twins got approval for it. I didn't do much."

"Well, it was still nice you gave it to me."

Yusei and Akiza then headed up to the twin's apartment.

The twins had the TV weather report on.

"It will be warmer than usual in the next few days," the weather man said, "So maybe you should think about heading to the pool."

Leo laughed.

"We got a pool right here," he said.

"You do?" Akiza asked.

"Sure," Yusei said.

He showed her the pool and large area around it.

"So do you want to go swimming this weekend?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Leo said as he looked over the couch.

"All right," Luna said as she did the same.

"What about you Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Um...I don't think so."

Yusei gasped slightly.

"Why not?"

"I...just don't want to," Akiza said.

"Can't yow swim?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I can swim."

"Don't you have a suit?" Luna asked, "We could by you a suit."

Akiza froze for a second and then shook her head.

"No, it's fine."

Akiza then saw the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she lied.

She ran upstairs and shut the door.

"What do you think that was about?" Leo asked.

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like Akiza's overweight or anything, so she shouldn't be self conscious about that," Luna said.

Yusei was worried about her.

Inside the bathroom, Akiza stared at the floor.

She didn't have to go to the bathroom, so she sat on the toilet, with the cover over it.

"I can't go out in a swimsuit," she thought, "It'll happen all over again."

_Flashback_

Akiza was in the 10th grade.

All of the 10 graders were required to take gym.

One of the activities, was swimming.

Not only could Akiza not swim, but there was her body that she was worried about.

Despite being years earlier and having a noticeably smaller chest, Akiza still had to order a custom-made suit.

As she came out of the locker room, she saw all of the people sitting and waiting for class to start.

Akiza sighed.

She walked out, with her head down.

She didn't even have to look up, to know that all of the boys were looking at her.

Akiza sat down and started hearing guys saying pick-up terms and commenting how _good_ she looked.

She sighed again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a boy.

However, he wasn't staring at her or acting like all the other boys.

He was a scrony kid, with goggles on.

Akiza turned to notice that, like her, he didn't seem happy to be going to swim class either.

"Well, at least there's _one _person here that isn't being a obnoxious," she thought.

The teacher then came and started class.

_End Flashback_

"What if Yusei just stares at me like all those other boys?" she thought.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, "Are you in there?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be out in a bit."

Akiza flushed to toilet to make it look like she went to the bathroom.

Akiza then washed her hands, dried them, and then opened the door.

Yusei was right outside the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly, "I want to make sure you're all right."

"Yeah, it's fine," she said, "On Saturday, you and the twins will have fun. I'll just watch."

Akiza tried to get past him, but he slid in front of her.

"I want you to bring the swimsuit you have," he said.

"I already told you "no," Akiza said.

Yusei sighed.

"Akiza. I'm worried. I want to help you with whatever is bothering you," Yusei said kindly.

Akiza turned around.

She didn't want to tell Yusei, despite how she was slowly starting to trust him more and more.

She decided to give in to his demands.

"You promise that you won't make me wear it?"

"Yes," Yusei said.

Akiza bit her lip.

"Okay."

Akiza made her way past him and ran back downstairs.

Yusei put his hand to his chin and thought about what he should do next.

When Saturday came, the twins had inflated some inter tubes and other things for the pool.

Akiza came early in the afternoon.

She had brought her swimsuit, but didn't think she would need it.

When she got to the apartment, Leo and Luna were already in their swimsuits.

Yusei, meanwhile, was in his normal clothes.

"Yusei, I thought you were going to go swimming," Akiza said.

"I will, but maybe later."

Akiza wondered what he was going to do.

They all went outside and the twins jumped into the pool.

Akiza sat on a long chair, along with Yusei.

Yusei had made some instant lemonade and made a glass for all four of them.

"Make sure you keep track of which glass is which," Leo said.

"We will," Akiza said.

Akiza turned to look at Yusei.

"Yusei, you don't have to do this for me you know?" Akiza said.

In the pool, Leo was trying to stand up on one of the inter tubes.

"I didn't want you to be all alone," Yusei said.

"Hey! Look at me!" Leo shouted.

"I can just watch," Akiza said, "Besides, why'd you have me bring my swimsuit anyways?"

Luna pushed the inter tube and Leo fell off.

"What'd you do that for Luna?" Leo shouted.

"It's a secret," Yusei said.

The twins continued to bicker as Yusei and Akiza talk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll have to wait until tonight, when the twins are in bed."

Yusei leaned back into his chair and tried to take a nap.

Akiza just looked on.

"Great," Akiza thought in an angry tone.

Later that night, it was almost time for the twins to go to bed.

Luna and Leo were brushing their teeth, as Akiza watched TV.

Yusei went to the bathroom, where the twins were.

"Hey you guys," Yusei said.

"Mmph phit itz?" Leo said.

"Spit and rinse your mouth first," Yusei said as he wiped some toothpaste off of his jacket.

Leo did.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you guys ask Akiza to tuck you in?" Yusei asked.

"Uh sure, but why?" Luna asked.

"It's a secret," Yusei said.

Leo and Luna looked at one another and didn't understand.

Leo's eyes then lit up.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Great," Yusei replied.

He walked away.

"This will be like having a _real _mom tuck us in," Leo said.

"Good thinking," Luna said.

They ran to the steps and found Akiza sitting on the couch.

They didn't see Yusei.

"Akiza, can you tuck us in?" Luna asked.

"Uh..."

Akiza thought they were old enough to do it themselves, but shrugged.

"Okay."

She turned off the TV and went upstairs.

She helped the twins into bed, said good night, and gave each one of them a kiss on the forehead.

The smiled when she closed the door.

"Now that's the way to go to sleep," Leo said as he turned on his side.

"Mmph," his sister replied.

Akiza went down the hall and to the steps.

All the lights had been turned off and the only light was from the moon.

The blinds were open just enough and the pool door windows weren't blocked, so Akiza could make her way around.

She sat down on the couch and looked around.

She was getting kind of nervous.

Suddenly, a lamp light next to the couch flicked on.

"Yusei...you scared..."

Akiza gasped.

The only thing Yusei had on was his black swim trunks.

He was smiling at her.

Akiza quickly made her way to far end of the sofa.

"Yusei...listen...I don't want to lost my virginity this quick," she said in a nervous tone.

Yusei's face quickly turned into a concerned look.

"Akiza, I promise you that's _not_ what this is about."

Yusei sat down at the cushion farthest from Akiza.

"Besides, I'm not doing that until marriage."

Akiza sat down at the last sofa cushion.

She couldn't help, but stare at Yusei's bare skinned body.

She started to wiggle at how cute he was, as Yusei saw her face turn red.

"Akiza, I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming tonight."

Akiza shook her head.

Yusei moved next to her.

"Well, then...could you tell me why?"

Akiza looked down.

"It's just that...a few years ago, it was my sophomore year and we had to take swimming for gym. When I went out in my swimsuit, all the boys, well I guess except one, was trying to get me to go out on a date with them. They started calling me names and stared at me."

Yusei put an arm around her.

"I'm scared that's what you would do that too."

Yusei frowned.

"Akiza, I would never call you names and I wouldn't treat you badly like they did. I care about you."

Akiza looked up at him.

"So please, can we swimming together? Just the two of us?"

Akiza looked into those beautiful ocean blue eyes

She gave in and nodded.

"I'll go get changed."

Akiza picked up a bag that was with all of the other swimming stuff.

As Akiza got ready, Yusei waited on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Akiza was ready.

She tiptoed downstairs.

"Um, Yusei?"

Akiza stood next to the sofa.

She had her hands behind her and looked down nervously.

Akiza was wearing a light green, one piece suit.

Yusei couldn't help, but look at Akiza, as he felt a hard bulge in his trunks.

Yusei's face turned red, just like Akiza's did before.

He got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Should we go?"

Akiza nodded.

They headed out to the pool.

There were two large towels left from the afternoon, that Akiza and Yusei didn't use.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another, as they were about to enter the pool.

They then grabbed each other's hand.

They slowly stepped into the pool and made it down the steps.

When they got in, they quickly started swimming around.

They soon took some of the items that the twins used earlier in the day.

They even found a beach ball.

"Hey! Let's put it in the center and try to see who gets to it first," Yusei said.

"That sounds like fun," Akiza said.

They started the game and they both won a couple of times.

In the tie-breaker, Akiza and Yusei both raced to the center.

They couldn't see well in the water, but tried as fast as they could to get to the beach ball.

Suddenly, both of them bonked their heads into each other.

They both came up and felt their heads.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

They both quickly got out of the pool.

"You didn't get hit too hard did you Yusei?"

"I'm fine, but let me check on you."

Yusei walked over to Akiza.

As he shuffled through her hair, they didn't realize how close they were to each other.

"Looks good," Yusei said as he stepped back.

They looked at one another, with their soaked bodies and slippery skin.

Akiza and Yusei took a step forward and they were within whispering distance of the other.

Akiza smiled.

Yusei did the same.

They both leaned in and put their arms around the other.

Neither one had kissed before, so they tried to let it happen naturally.

Their faces slowly moved forward, as they both tried to get the perfect angle.

When their lips touched, they both felt an energy rush through them.

They stayed like that for a moment, feeling each other's lips.

Then, they leaned back and smiled at one another

Akiza rested her head on Yusei's shoulder.

They hugged with the moonlight in the background.

"Hey Yusei?"

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for everything. You're my first kiss," Akiza said with a blush.

Yusei turned red at her response.

"You're very welcome and... you're my first kiss."

They giggled softly and Akiza rested her head on Yusei's shoulder again.

They hugged until they finally had to pull out of it.

"Well, we better go to bed," Yusei said.

"Right."

As Akiza and Yusei dried off and changed into their bedtime clothes, they couldn't help, but feel something.

They felt like that kiss made them more than just friends.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay and thank you for all of your support! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**A/N: Thanks for the kind comments last Chapter.**

**I still have a stubborn cough and I hope that'll hopefully go away soon.**

**Anyways, next Chapter!**

The next morning, Akiza opened her eyes.

"Time to wake up," a familiar voice said.

"Ugh, but I don't want to get up," Akiza said.

"Breakfast is ready."

Akiza sat up.

Leo and Luna were already at the table.

Yusei was standing by the couch.

"How did you guys not wake me up?" Akiza asked.

"You were pretty sound asleep," Leo said.

Akiza's eyes softened a bit.

"Oh yeah. I had that dream," she thought.

_Akiza's Dream_

Akiza and Yusei were in a similar situation as the night before.

They had just gone swimming and were staring by the pool.

"I'm tired Yusei. I'm going to go to bed," Akiza said.

She started to leave.

"Hold on a minute..."

Yusei grabbed her by the shoulder and started kissing her.

Akiza managed to break out of the kiss.

"Yusei? Aren't you rushing this?"

Yusei gave her a firm look.

"Now that we had our first kiss together, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We need to start doing more things as a couple."

Akiza blushed.

"Yeah, but...can't we be a little slower?"

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"I ride a duel runner. I try to make it the fastest one out there. That's the way I want my relationships to be too."

Akiza backed up as Yusei gave her a mean glare.

"No!" Akiza thought, "I want a slow relationship!"

_Akiza's Dream Ended_

Back in real time, Akiza shook her head.

That was where her dream had ended.

She then got up and sat down at the table.

They said grace and started to eat.

"Leo and I were going to go swimming again today. Do you want to join us?"

Yusei and Akiza looked at one another.

"Um..." Yusei said uncomfortably, "I'm not really in mood. Maybe later."

"We'll let you two have fun," Akiza said.

The twins shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Leo said.

Yusei and Akiza gave each other smiles.

They knew the plan.

As Akiza headed back to the Arcadia Movement, she started to worry about her "new" relationship with Yusei.

She didn't want to say it verbally, but she knew that they were now a couple.

"What if Yusei does want a fast relationship? What if he wants me for _other reasons?"_

As she walked, she looked down at the side walk.

"I'm worried that I might lose control and let him take advantage of me. I mean, now that we've kissed, I see him in a new light. He's not just a "decent looking guy." Suddenly, it's like he's now a really really cute guy, like when teenaged girls drool over celebrities."

Akiza thought back to the night before.

"I now realize just how attractive he is. He's got that beautiful face, nice arms, wonderful chest, gorgeous waistline..."

Akiza shook her head.

"No! Just...think about something else."

She looked up and around.

She spotted a black colored bird.

"Hey look at that bird. I wonder if he sings? He's the same color as Yusei's swim trunks."

Akiza shook her head again.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?"

Akiza noticed she was getting close to Arcadia.

"Good. This might help me clear my mind."

She ran inside.

As the twins got ready to go swimming, Yusei sat on the couch.

"I can't stop thinking about Akiza," he thought, "What will she say when I tell her...that I don't want to rush out relationship?"

Yusei sighed.

The twins rushed to him.

"Okay Yusei! We're ready to go," Leo said with goggles on.

"Okay. Have fun you two," Yusei as he gave them a fake smile.

"Yeah!" Leo shouted.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked while wearing an inter tube.

"Sure."

She ran off.

As soon as the twins were in the pool, Yusei leaned over and sighed.

He knew that the kiss made them a couple.

Whether he wanted to say it or not.

He also knew Akiza was fragile and that she had a bad past life.

She was probably looking for a quick relationship, that could heal her from her wounds.

Unfortunately, that wasn't Yusei's style.

He had never had a girlfriend before.

Martha had always taught Yusei and his two friends, Crow and Jack, three things about relationships:

1. Treat your partner with love.

2. Treat them with respect.

3. Virginity is sacred.

Unfortunately, Jack and Crow didn't exactly follow those rules and rushed their relationships.

Yusei didn't want to follow in their footsteps.

Akiza need love and respect and Yusei wanted to show her that.

However, he wanted to do it gently and slowly.

It didn't help that Yusei could now see just how attractive she was.

Her gorgeous legs, tiny waistline, and humongous chest...

Yusei shook his head.

He had to stop thinking about her like that.

He went outside to watch the twins and keep his mind off Akiza.

They were trying to see if they could throw the inter tube around the other.

Yusei looked at one of the long, sponges things floating in the pool.

"That's the same color as Akiza's swimsuit," he thought.

He shook his head.

"Why can't I keep her out of my head?" he thought.

He decided to turn his attention to the twins.

Later, Akiza came over.

"Hey," Yusei said as she entered the apartment.

"Hey."

They both laughed awkwardly.

Luckily, the twins came to their rescue.

"Hey Akiza. We had so much fun today," Leo shouted.

"Okay Leo. Calm down. You can tell me all about it as we start making dinner," Akiza replied.

They made dinner and Leo bragged about all the amazing dives he made into the pool.

Despite the fact that it wasn't deep enough to dive into.

They made dinner, said grace, and ate.

The twins watched TV as Yusei and Akiza did the dishes.

"So, you ready to go swimming tonight?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

They both blushed a little at the thought.

As the evening wore on, the twins, Yusei, and Akiza watched a movie.

The twins then went to bed and Yusei tucked them in.

He then went to the bathroom and changed into his swimming trunks.

Yusei grabbed a towel and walked down the steps.

Akiza was waiting for him at the pool window.

"You ready?" she asked as she had on her same swimsuit as last night.

Yusei nodded as he approached her.

They made their way outside, on another humid night.

As they both got into the pool, they both felt rather nervous.

They started swimming around, but both felt uncomfortable when they got near to each other.

After a half an hour, both of them decided to take a break.

When they got out, they sat down on the pool chairs and dried off a bit.

A awkward silence soon followed.

Yusei stood up.

"Akiza."

She stood up too.

"Yusei."

They both bit their lip.

"Um...there's something...I need to talk to you about," Yusei said.

"Me too," she replied.

More silence followed.

Yusei decided to give Akiza the news.

"Akiza, look...I know we don't know each other well, but that kiss last night made me feel that we're now...ugh."

Akiza smiled.

"Don't worry Yusei. You don't need to say it. I know it too."

Yusei smiled back.

"And so...I thought it'd be best to say it now."

"Say what?"

Yusei took a deep breath.

"I want a slow relationship with you Akiza. I don't know anything about you and I don't want to force me, you, or the both of us to move too quickly."

Yusei closed his eyes.

He was getting ready for Akiza to start crying.

"Yusei..."

He opened his eyes.

Akiza was...smiling?

"I'm so happy."

She gave him a hug.

"I feel the exact same way."

She looked up into his eyes and Yusei could tell that she meant that.

Yusei put his arms around her.

After a moment of smiling, they realized that they were hugging and didn't even realize it.

They started to blush.

They looked at one another, with blush and all, and leaned forward.

They kissed on the lips and stayed there.

It was longer than last time.

After a few moments, they leaned back.

"You're a good kisser," Akiza said.

"Thanks. So are you."

They grinned at the response and then let go of one another.

"Well, I'm kind of worn out," Yusei said, "I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"Me too," Akiza said.

After they had cleaned up, both of them laid in their bed.

"Man, I thought Akiza would be heartbroken," Yusei thought, "And so looks so good in that swimsuit."

Yusei tried to rid himself of his last thought.

"I know I'm not suppose to think of her like that," he said, "But...it's so hard when your girlfriend's that attractive."

He sighed.

In Akiza's bedroom, she was having a similar problem.

"I can't believe Yusei wants a slow relationship," she thought, "That doesn't seem like him."

She turned over.

"I guess it's nice that Yusei would do that for me and still look good in a swimsuit," she said.

Akiza opened her eyes and laid on her back.

She just couldn't get Yusei's attractiveness out of her mind.

"It's so hard, especially when he's that attractive," she said.

She sighed.

They both started to worry that they weren't good enough for the other.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is late.**

**Thanks for your support!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8!**

**This chapter should (at least I hope) move the pot forward. **

A few days later, Akiza and Yusei were still getting use to the fact that they were now a couple.

At first, they debated on telling the twins.

Especially Leo, since he was always a blabbermouth.

Finally, as they watching a movie with the twins, they were going to have to tell them.

The movie was a comedy.

The twins sat on the floor.

Akiza and Yusei sat on the couch.

They were sitting on opposite sides, however, as they wondered if they were good enough for the other.

As they sat and enjoyed it, a scene came up that was suspenseful.

Ominous music played in the background and something suddenly popped up on screen.

Akiza quickly jumped back in horror and so did everyone.

Akiza took a few quick breaths and then felt two arms come around her waist.

She turned her head to see Yusei beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

His face was full of concern.

"I am now," she replied as she gave him a smile.

Akiza set her head gently on his shoulder.

They were both starting to warm up to the feeling of them being physically close, as they did it more and more.

Akiza enjoyed Yusei's arms around her as Yusei enjoyed putting them around her slim waist.

"Do you think you could stay with me for the rest of the movie?" she asked nervously.

Yusei smiled.

"Of course."

He scooted closer and they leaned on one another.

Later, the movie's credits started to roll.

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Leo asked.

Luna and him turned to see Yusei and Akiza sleeping.

Akiza's head was on Yusei's shoulder and Yusei leaned his head against her's.

The twins giggled.

Akiza slowly opened her eyes and so did Yusei.

"Is the movie over?" Akiza asked drowsily.

"Yep," Luna replied.

"But it looks as though you two could care less," Leo noted.

Akiza and Yusei blushed as they looked at one another.

"Are you two in love?" Luna asked.

"Uh...no," Yusei replied nervously.

"Have you kissed?" Leo asked.

Silence feel on them.

"You did!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yusei and Akiza sitting in a tree," Leo said.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," Luna continued.

The twins finished singing the rhyme as Akiza and Yusei blushed at the lyrics.

They had never thought about getting _that far _in their relationship.

Akiza whispered to Yusei.

"Do you think we should tell them? I mean, what if Leo says it to everyone?"

Yusei nodded.

"But, we could spend more time together, if we didn't keep it secret," Yusei noted.

Akiza and him smiled and nodded.

"Yes you guys," Yusei said, "Akiza and I are a couple."

The twins cheered.

"So, when's the wedding?" Leo asked as he rested his two hands eagerly on the couch.

"Um...we're not even thinking about it yet," he replied.

Leo groaned.

"So then, what base did you get too?" Leo asked.

Yusei and Akiza's eyes widened as they looked at him.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Which base have you made it to?" he repeated.

"Why would you ask us that?" Akiza asked.

"Because we're curious how far you've gotten in your relationship," Luna replied.

Yusei and Akiza blushed.

"Yusei's probably made it to second," Luna said.

"Yeah, with Akiza's chest being _so_ big," Leo noted, "They're like foot-long subs."

Yusei stepped in.

"Okay, that's enough," he said in a firm, but soft tone.

"It's time for bed and, just so you two know, we're still virgins."

Yusei and Akiza then helped the twins get ready for bed.

The twins got tucked in as the two teens each gave them a kiss on the forehead.

Yusei then shut the door.

"Do you think Yusei and Akiza make a good couple?" Leo asked.

"I think so. They look so cute together," Luna replied, "And haven't you noticed that Yusei seems to act different around Akiza?"

"Yeah," Leo said.

They both wondered why.

Akiza and Yusei made their way down the steps and sat down on the couch.

They turned on the late-night news.

As they watched, they both felt like they should bring up something to talk about.

"Yusei," Akiza said softly, "Can talk to you about something?"

Yusei turned off the news and nodded.

"I actually have something to say as well," he replied.

Akiza put her head down.

"Okay then. You should go first. _You are the man after all."_

Yusei slightly gasped at her words.

He gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Akiza, please don't say that. Just because I'm a man, doesn't make me better than you."

"But Yusei..."

Yusei shook his head.

"I want our relationship to be equal. Okay?"

Akiza nodded in approval.

"That would be wonderful," she said in a happier tone.

Yusei and Akiza both smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yusei asked.

There was a moment of silence and Akiza's smile went away.

Yusei looked into her eyes and could sense she was upset.

"Akiza. No matter the topic, you can talk me about anything."

Akiza sighed.

"This...just this," she said.

"Huh?"

Yusei was confused.

"This is why I shouldn't be with you."

Yusei gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too good for me," Akiza said, "You let me talk about anything and I can always come to you for help."

Yusei's eyes softened as she continued.

"You're too good looking too, with your thin body. I don't deserve someone like that. I deserve some fat overweight guy who eats pizza all day."

She turned away as a blush on Yusei grew.

"Akiza. That's not true. You're too good for _me."_

Akiza quickly looked at him.

"What?"

"You're kind, caring, and have a good heart. Not to mention you have a great body too. I don't feel I deserve that."

Akiza blushed at his response.

A smile slowly grew on her.

When Yusei saw her smiling, he couldn't help, but smile too.

They wrapped one another in a hug.

"I never knew you felt that way about me," Akiza said.

"Same here."

They leaned back and smiled.

"No matter what Akiza, I want to be there to make you smile," Yusei said.

Akiza bended her head down in embarrassment and then looked up at her boyfriend.

"So do I."

They leaned in and shared a long kiss on the lips.

When the leaned back, they smiled at one another.

"Now you know that you can talk to me about anything," Yusei reminded her.

"Right."

As a little over a week moved along, Akiza and Yusei felt their bonding towards one another grow deeper.

However, Sayer was getting happier too.

"So how's the project going?" Sayer asked.

"The project's complete. I'll bring it up to you."

A few minutes later, a man brought up something in a very small box.

Sayer opened it.

"Does it work like I requested?"

The man nodded.

"Excellent."

A few hours later, Akiza was getting ready to leave for the tops.

As she was about to rush out the door, Sayer called to her.

"Akiza?"

She stopped.

"Sayer."

"Hey Akiza. How's not being the Black Rose for a few weeks been going?"

"Pretty good," she said with a smile.

"Well, can you go get your mask and robe?"

"Sure."

Akiza ran back upstairs and wondered what he was up to.

She put both on and then came back to him.

"Okay now what?"

Sayer approached her and put a small chip on her duel disk.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"None of your business," Sayer said firmly, "Now I want you to go out and defeat two duelists."

He walked away.

Akiza gaped.

"I have duel...as the Black Rose?"

**A/N: Thanks for your support and I thank you for all the reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**A/N: I didn't really try to make it a cliffhanger last Chapter, but that's the way it went.**

Akiza quickly ran from the Arcadia Movement.

Once she was out of sight, she took off her robe and mask.

"What is this chip he put onto my duel disk?" she thought, "And what does it do?"

She went to the tops and rushed, as fast as she could, into the twins apartment.

"Hey Akiza," the twins said.

Yusei noticed her worried expression.

"Akiza. What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

Yusei approached her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Sayer," she said out of breath, "He wants me to be the Black Rose and defeat two duelists tonight."

"I thought you weren't going to be the Black Rose anymore," Leo noted.

"I don't want to be, but he also put this chip on my duel disk."

She showed it to them.

"Let me look at that," Yusei said.

He took the chip off.

He walked to the kitchen and then plugged it into his laptop, which was on the kitchen table.

Everyone watched as the computer loaded up.

Suddenly, a window popped up.

It had Akiza's picture and information on it.

Luckily for Akiza, the information was only on dueling information.

"What does it say?" Luna asked.

"It's giving some sort of dueling record. It says you're 0-0. It also seems to have an area for scores of the duels. It doesn't appear to have much else."

"What should I do? I don't want to go out and hurt anymore people. However, Sayer wants me to defeat two people tonight."

Everyone put their hands on their chins.

"I think I have an idea," Yusei said, "What if we buy a new duel disk."

"What would that do?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Luna noted.

"You'll all figure it out soon enough," Yusei said.

Everyone gave Yusei a confused look.

They went to a dueling store and bought a new duel disk.

However, they didn't put anyone's name or information for it, so the disk was considered to have a "anonymous" owner.

They then bought the weakest dueling deck they could build and filled it with only weak monsters.

"I think I get it," Akiza said as the twins went to pay for the items.

"You want me to duel a very weak deck, so that way I won't have to duel other people."

"Right," Yusei replied, "Then the duels should only be a couple turns or so."

Once they came back to the apartment, everyone helped clear the area around the pool.

"Why are we clearing the pool area?" Leo asked.

"This way, Akiza won't knock anything over," Yusei said, "Plus, since we're on the top level, we can face that way."

Yusei pointed into a direction with no tall buildings.

"That way, she won't cause any major damage."

Akiza sighed.

"I just don't want to cause any damage at all," she thought.

"What about the person dueling?" Luna asked.

"We'll just set the duel disk on the ground," Yusei replied, "And then have them back away from it."

When they had all the things moved out, the twins got the duel disk ready.

Yusei was next to Akiza.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Akiza responded quietly.

Yusei sensed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

Akiza turned to him and looked down.

"I'm just worried how you guys will react to my...powers," Akiza said.

Yusei put his hands on her shoulders and Akiza looked up at him.

"Akiza. This is part of who you are. It's what you were given. It's a gift and it makes you special."

Akiza looked down with a sad face.

"But...I can't control them very well."

"Well, maybe doing these duels will _help_ you control your powers."

Akiza looked up again.

"You really think so?"

Yusei nodded.

"All set," Leo called.

Akiza smiled and they shared a hug.

"Hey Yusei! You gonna sit there and hug all night or are we going to duel?" Leo shouted.

"Okay Leo," he responded.

"Sorry we couldn't be closer," Yusei whispered to Akiza.

"It's okay," she responded.

They got set and started the duel.

**A/N: I'm terrible at writing duels, so I'm trying to "sim" through it.**

The first turn had Leo summon two weak monsters with very few attack points.

Akiza summoned two monsters in attack mode as well.

The second turn, Leo drew a card and ended his turn.

The twins then ran to the side.

Akiza drew another card, played it, and synchro summoned Black Rose Dragon.

Akiza took a deep breath as she then attacked the opposing monster.

Everyone watched as Akiza's attack made hurricane like winds in the background.

The twins both gasped in fear.

Yusei looked to be just as terrified.

Akiza saw their reaction and just wanted to cry.

"Just get these two duels over with," she thought, "Hold your emotions in check."

She summoned another monster and had it attack the other.

This continued for a couple more turns, with all of Akiza's attacks going wild.

As much as she tried to hold back, she was still having trouble.

The second duel went the same way.

Finally, when the last duel was over, Akiza went to her knees in disgust.

"Akiza, why are you upset?" Leo asked, "Our plan worked perfectly."

Akiza got up and quickly ran inside.

"Akiza," Yusei quickly called as he ran after her.

Leo and Luna looked at one another.

"Did Akiza's powers scare you too?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yeah," Leo said.

They looked down at the ground.

Luna shook her head.

"But we have to remember the person she is _outside _of dueling arena. She's still is like a mother to us."

Leo nodded.

"Right. After all, she could be worse. She could make us wear uniforms, call her and Yusei "Mr. Fudo and Ms. Isinzki," force us to go to boring parties, have us talk about money all the time..."

Leo continued to list other things that Akiza could make them do for a few more minutes.

Inside the apartment...

Akiza had hidden herself in the bathroom.

It was her only place of privacy.

Yusei checked the other rooms and finally realized where she was.

He could hear her sobbing through the door.

"Akiza," he said softly to himself.

Akiza heard him.

"Go away Yusei! You don't want to mess with a person like me."

"That's not true," he replied.

"I'm just a person with powers that no one else can love."

Yusei sighed.

"Akiza. You're not really going to the bathroom are you?"

Akiza sniffled.

"No."

Yusei opened the door and Akiza was sitting on the toilet, with the cover over it.

He shut the door and walked up to her.

"Why are you wasting your time with me Yusei? You could do so much better than me."

Yusei got onto his knees.

He rested them on a carpet, that fit around the toilet, and keeled in front of Akiza.

"I want to be with you, because I want to help you," he said softly.

Akiza looked up.

"But why go through all that trouble?"

Yusei smiled.

"Akiza. You're beautiful. Both inside and out. You have seen the error of your ways, you want to control your powers, and you want to be kind to other people."

Akiza looked down.

"But how can you look past what I did with my powers?"

Yusei's face filled with concern.

"Akiza, you looked past my criminal mark."

She quickly looked up.

"But that was over a law that isn't even used anymore. I _hurt_ people. I _gave_ people pain. You _never_ did that."

Akiza's emotions finally gave in and she started to cry.

Yusei leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug, as she continued to cry onto his blue jacket.

It hurt Yusei to see her like this.

He stayed silent until Akiza leaned back.

"I may have never hurt people like you did," he said, "But I know that deep down, despite everything that you do wrong, you have a heart of gold."

Akiza smiled a bit.

"Just like you?"

Yusei blushed a the compliment.

"Yes, just like me."

They smiled at one another.

They leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the lips.

"Well, I'd better help you up," Akiza said.

She took his hands and they got up.

"It's good thing they had carpet there," Yusei said, "Otherwise my knees would be killing me."

Akiza giggled.

"Same here."

They laughed as they made it to the stairs.

"Yusei," Leo called from downstairs.

"Is Akiza all right?" Luna asked.

"Yep," Yusei replied, "Now who wants an ice cream sundae?"

The twins jumped up and down excitedly.

The next day, Akiza came back to Arcadia.

Sayer met her, as she gave him his breakfast.

"Thanks Akiza," he said, "May I have that chip on your duel disk for a moment?"

Akiza gave it to him and he plugged it into his computer.

"Excellent," he said, "Get two more tonight."

Akiza walked out, after he gave her the chip back.

"I still don't understand what this chip is doing or why Sayer's giving it to me," she thought.

**A/N: My next couple chapters will be slower to get out, but hang with me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10!**

**Thanks for your support and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry that this and the next Chapter's so late! I have 2 tests and a couple projects for school. Plus, there's work as well.  
**

As the days went on, Sayer kept asking Akiza to duel one to two people a night.

Unknown to him, she kept dueling with the "fake deck" that Yusei, the twins, and her made.

Akiza wondered why Sayer wasn't interested in _who _she beat, but _how many times _she won.

Finally, she decided to make a note of it.

As she handed over her chip one morning, Sayer smiled at the results.

"Sir, why do you seem to care about how many people I beat and not the people I am beating?" she asked.

"It's really none of your business," he said, "Besides, who cares about them anyways? They're all a bunch of losers."

He looked at the information on the screen some more.

"I am very impressed at how well you're dueling. All of these people were so afraid to lose you that they all used an "anonymous" duel disk."

He laughed.

"Not to mention the fact that you haven't lost a single life point. I'm very impressed. Keep up the good work."

Akiza walked out.

"She's still got over 100 victories left until she gets to where I need her to be," Sayer thought, "However, with her power and dueling skill, it shouldn't take long."

Akiza ran over to the twin's apartment, just in time for dinner.

"Hey Akiza," Leo asked excitedly, "How many times to we "duel" tonight?"

"Twice. Just like last night," she said as she took a seat.

"I'm really impressed with how much better you are at controlling your powers," Luna said.

"Well thank you Luna," Akiza replied, "I'm surprised at how much more these duels have helped me. The things Sayer had me do didn't seem to help nearly as much."

They said grace and started eating.

"Well, as long as you keep getting better, I'm happy for you," Yusei said.

Akiza blushed.

"Thanks Yusei."

Akiza suddenly got a thought.

"Although, I haven't ever dueled _without _my head brace."

Everyone stopped eating.

"What head brace?" Leo asked.

Akiza took it off.

Her bangs went down her face and she looked like a completely different person.

"You look kind of scary," Luna said.

Akiza frowned and looked down at her plate.

Yusei scooted his chair over and put a comforting arm around her.

"Well, tonight, why don't we try it without the brace for a duel?" he said, "If it gets too dangerous, we'll put it on for the second duel."

Akiza nodded.

"I'll try it," Akiza said, "I just hope I can someday control my powers with and without it."

Yusei smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea," he said kindly.

Akiza turned to him and they shared a hug.

Luna smiled.

Leo was ignoring them and trying to sneak more food onto his plate.

A few minutes later, Yusei wanted more Spaghetti.

"Hey! I thought we made plenty of this," he said, "There's almost none left."

Everyone turned to Leo, who had a big helping on his plate.

Leo grinned.

"You want some?"

Yusei shook his head.

"Not after you've been eating off it."

Everyone laughed.

Later, Akiza was getting ready to duel.

She took off her head band and sighed.

"Don't worry Akiza," Yusei said as he gently squeezed her shoulders, "If it's too much, we'll put it on for the second duel."

She nodded.

The duel started a few moments later.

When Akiza's first attack came, it was much stronger than her previous duels.

It was even stronger than her first attack that she had shown the twins and Yusei.

As the duel went on, Akiza's attacks kept showing off her strength.

Finally, the duel ended.

Yusei and the twins approached her.

"Now, I at least have some control over the attacks, when I don't wear the brace," Akiza said in a surprised tone.

"So you use to not be able to control them at all?" Luna asked.

Akiza nodded.

"Now...I want to try it with my headband on again," Akiza said, "I want to have control of my powers again."

Akiza put it on and the second duel started.

Just as Akiza had hoped, the second duel was a lot less violent and she had much more control over her attacks.

However, she would need to duel some more, before she could fully master them.

Akiza went to her knees as her final attack ended it.

"Akiza! Are you all right?" Yusei asked.

"Sure. I'm just going to go to bed," she said, "All this dueling's worn me out."

Yusei helped her up and they went inside.

They made their way towards the sofa.

Akiza laid down and Yusei brought her the usual blanket and pillow.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch?" Yusei asked.

He handed her the pillow and blanket.

"No Yusei. I'll be fine. You need your rest."

Yusei gave her a slight smile.

"Okay," he said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Akiza blushed.

Yusei and the twins headed upstairs, to let her get some sleep.

As they walked to the twin's bedroom, Yusei noticed another room.

He opened the door and looked inside.

Inside, there was a toy chest and a bunch of other toys laying around.

"Hey you guys," Yusei said in a whisper.

The twins came over to him.

"What is this room for?"

"What?" Leo shouted, "I can't hear you!"

Luna and Yusei shushed him.

**A/N: The rest of the conversation's in a whisper-like volume.**

"Sorry," Leo said, "But you're a terrible whisperer."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, this was an old play room that Leo and I don't use anymore. I think we could actually make something better with it. What do you think Leo?"

"Sure," Leo said, "Some of them are from when we were three or so. Do you think we could use it for Akiza or something?"

Luna smiled.

"That's just what I was thinking."

"Can you explain?" Yusei asked.

Leo and Luna described their plan.

"That sounds great," Yusei said, "But what about having..."

"We'll pay for it," Leo said.

"But then there's..."

"Whatever we need, we'll pay for it," Luna said.

Yusei frowned.

"You guys sure? I mean we could do it ourselves."

Leo shook his head.

"But we have school," he noted.

"Yeah and you have your odd jobs to do," Luna added.

Yusei shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

Yusei froze for a moment.

"But what about keeping Akiza away from here?"

Leo and Luna put their hands on their chins.

"I didn't think about that," Luna said, "Do you think we could be at your friends' house for the next few days?"

Yusei shook his head.

"No way!" Yusei said in a loud whisper, "I can't let her meet..."

"Yusei, she's going to have to meet them at some point," Luna said.

Yusei groaned.

"They're going to talk about me..."

"Just go with it," Leo said.

Yusei looked down at the floor.

"Okay," he said sadly.

He checked his watch.

**A/N: End whispering**

"Well, we better be heading for bed," Yusei said.

He helped them get ready and tucked them in.

After kissing them good night, he shut the door.

Leo rolled over on his side.

"Do you think Akiza's gonna hate Yusei after she meets his friends?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Luna said, "Yusei's a very good person and Akiza knows that."

They then tried to get to sleep.

As Yusei laid in his bed, with his tight black shirt and pants, he kept thinking about Akiza meeting his friends.

"If she can just get over meeting them, then she'll..."

He sighed.

"There's no way that Akiza will be able to stand 5 minutes with them. What if she gets upset? What will I do?"

He sighed again and frowned.

Back at the Arcadia, Sayer was looking at the calender in his office.

"If she keeps this on winning, then..."

He circled a date on the calender.

"That'll be the day that Akiza will not only be changing her life, but especially _mine."_

He smiled.

"And it'll all be because of _me."_

He chuckled evilly.

**A/N: Again sorry for the late dates on these Chapters. I hope you're not mad.**

**Anyways, please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11!**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Also, all clothing descriptions are what they normally wear in the show.**

The next day, Yusei dropped the twins off at his friend's house.

He then waited at the twin's apartment for Akiza.

As Akiza rushed over, she saw Yusei standing out front with his duel runner.

"Hey Yusei," she said as she got up to him, "Why do you have your runner?"

"I thought we'd go over to meet my friends," he said.

"Oh," Akiza said, "What about the twins?"

"They're already there," he said, "I thought that we would ride my runner there."

Akiza blushed at the thought, along with Yusei.

"Well, you ready?" he asked as he handed her a helmet.

Akiza nodded.

Yusei got on and Akiza wrapped her arms around him.

She blushed as she felt her hands rest on Yusei's waist.

Yusei felt Akiza's chest push against his back and he started blushing as much as Akiza.

Yusei started his runner and they were off.

Akiza closed her eyes as Yusei drove to another part of town.

"We're here," he said as he parked outside the small building.

Akiza opened her eyes and looked at the building.

It was a decent looking building that had a rectangular shape to it.

"So this is where they live?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. They rent it," Yusei said, "I think Martha's going to be here as well."

"Who's that?" Akiza asked.

"She raised the three of us," Yusei said as he put the helmets away, "She runs an orphanage in the Satellite."

"Aw...that sounds nice," Akiza said.

Yusei and Akiza smiled as they gently held hands.

Yusei knocked and then opened the door.

They looked inside and their eyes grew in size.

Jack and Crow were in another argument and the twins were on the couch trying to do their homework.

They all watched Crow and Jack argue.

"I've told you a million times Crow! Your duel runner's not nearly as good as mine, because mine's worth more money," Jack shouted.

Jack was a tall man with a white top, white jacket, and black pants.

"Yeah, but mine can fly," Crow counter, "It's because I'm just that awesome!"

Crow had spiky orange hair and shirt, a brown jacket, and dark green pants.

"Stop saying you're so awesome Crow! A duel runner's not even suppose to fly! Not to mention, you think that just because you take care of kids and have a duel runner that can fly, it makes you the best."

"Well it's true! Besides, look who's talking! You think you're the best at everything, just because you're Jack Atlas!"

"Yes, but it's also because I am a the best duelist in the whole wide world!"

Crow snickers.

"Ha! Yusei's beaten you almost every time you dueled," Crow said, "_Except for once." __  
_

"That's right! Once I proved that I was better than everybody!" Jack shouted.

Akiza asked Yusei a question.

"What are they talking about?"

"Jack beat me a long time ago and it was the only time he had ever done it. He is so caught up in it that one duel, that when we have dueled since then, he has gotten cocky, and lost every time. Now, all he can do is brag about that one duel."

Akiza giggled.

"Well, it's good to know you're such a good duelist," she said.

They smiled at one another.

"Okay that's enough!"

Everyone looked to see a older woman, with dark hair and a red and black robe on.

**A/N: I don't what to call it. Just what she wears on the show.**

"Jack and Crow! Stop fighting so much! You're setting a bad example for Leo and Luna," Martha said.

"But Martha, Jack started it," Crow noted.

"No way! It was that idiot Crow!" Jack counter.

"I don't care who started it!" Martha said, "Just knock it off or both of you won't get some of my lasagna tonight."

Jack and Crow tightened up.

It was almost impossible not to enjoy her lasagna.

Martha moved over to the twins.

"Why don't you two go into a bedroom to work on your schoolwork?" she said kindly.

"Okay," the twins said in unison.

They got their things and left.

Martha then noticed Yusei and Akiza at the door.

"Well hello Yusei," she said, "And who is that lovely lady next to you?"

Yusei and Akiza blushed slightly.

"This is Akiza," Yusei said.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Akiza added.

"It's very nice to meet you," Crow said slyly.

Everyone turned to see Crow give Akiza a sly grin.

Akiza frowned at him.

She had dealt with people like him at the Arcadia Movement and at regular school.

Akiza already knew that he was _only_ after her looks and nothing else.

Martha went up the stairs to greet them.

"So Yusei, is she your girlfriend?"

Yusei blushed again.

"Um...well...I guess...yes," he admitted.

Martha smiled and put her hands together.

"Oh that's wonderful," she said, "You always talked about how you would never get one!"

Akiza smiled at Yusei, as his face turned red.

Martha leaned in so only Yusei and Akiza heard her.

"I know Yusei seems like a very serious person, but deep down inside, he's a very shy person."

Akiza giggled at the response.

"Martha," Yusei said in a concerned tone.

"Oh don't worry Yusei. I can tell Akiza's very shy as well."

Yusei started to giggle as Akiza became embarrassed and her face turned red.

"Oh! I didn't introduce you to everyone," Martha said, "This is Jack."

She pointed to him.

Jack just folded his arms in disgust.

"Jack!"

"Um...hello," he said.

"And that's Crow."

Crow gave her a wink.

"Hey there beautiful," he said slyly.

Akiza frowned.

"Oh Yusei! You just _got _to tell us how you two met," Martha said happily.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another nervously.

"Lets just get this over with," they whispered to one another.

They sat down on the sofa.

They came right out and admitted that Akiza was the Black Rose and had psychic powers.

"Wait! So you're saying that rumor was real?" Jack asked.

Akiza nodded.

"And you were that girl?" Crow asked.

Akiza nodded again.

"It's just that my parents were afraid of my powers. They tried to send me to Duel Academy, but it didn't help. Finally, I saw they were having fun without me. That's when I ran away and found the Arcadia Movement. They understood my situation and gave me a home. Although, I'm starting to have questions about them and what they really want with me."

Yusei tried to comfort her and put his arm around her.

"I...I wish I didn't hurt those people by using my powers," Akiza said, "I really feel bad about what I did and I hope you'll all forgive me. Yusei and the twins are helping me control my powers, so that I can duel _without_ hurting people."

She sniffled.

"I just want to have friends and family that care about me."

Akiza, Yusei, and Martha frowned.

Jack and Crow didn't seem as concerned and were more interested in her powers.

"Can we see these powers in action?" Crow asked.

Akiza nodded.

Luckily, Sayer said she only had to duel once that night.

They got the twins and they all headed to an empty alleyway.

The twins explained how it worked and the duel started.

However, Akiza had taken off her headband for this duel.

"If I want to control my powers during _every duel_, I'll have to start dueling more with it off," she thought.

As the duel went on, Akiza showed everyone how real her powers were.

Finally, the duel ended.

Akiza noticed that Crow was a little scared and even the "great" Jack Atlas had a bit of sweat on his neck.

They all went inside and Yusei walked with Akiza.

She was looking sadly at the ground.

"Now they know," he said.

Akiza nodded.

They all sat down in the living room for a few minutes.

"Well, on a better note, let's have dinner," Martha said.

They all cheered.

Everyone sat down in the kitchen and said grace.

As they started eating, they started talking about how Yusei and Akiza met.

"Yusei! You're such a nice person," Martha said, "Taking Akiza out of the rain and into a warm home! How thoughtful!"

Akiza and Yusei blushed as they smiled at one another.

Jack and Crow rolled their eyes.

"We'll ask him the _tough _questions later," Crow whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded.

Despite Crow and Jack constantly arguing, when they had to team up, their attitudes seemed to change.

After supper, Martha and the twins did the dishes, as everyone else hanged around in the living room.

"So Jack, is Carly coming over?" Crow asked.

"Yep. She said she should be here soon," Jack said.

"Did someone say my name?"

Everyone looked to see a medium height girl in the doorway.

She had round glasses, black hair, and a blue shirt with jeans.

She was also carrying a plastic bag.

Carly set the bag down near the door.

She ran over and sat down on the couch, with Crow and Jack.

She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you bring the...supplies?" Jack asked.

Carly nodded.

Jack and Crow smiled slyly.

Akiza and Yusei were confused.

Carly noticed Akiza sitting next to Yusei on the floor.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Akiza," Yusei said.

"It's very nice to meet you," Akiza said.

"Well I'm Carly and I just _have _to find out more about you."

"Carly's a journalist," Jack said.

When Carly heard about the Black Rose and Akiza's psychic powers, her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness! I just _have_ to write about this," she explained.

She tried to find her pad and pen in her pocket.

"No!" Akiza quickly screamed, "I don't want you to write about that!"

"But it would make a..."

"No," Yusei said firmly as he put his arms around Akiza, "If you do, I'll tell the police that we never gave you permission."

Carly gasped.

"Okay," she said softly.

Jack and Crow were in a bit of shock.

Yusei had never been that defensive about something before.

Jack whispered something to Carly.

"Well then, can I talk to you in private?" Carly asked.

"It's not an interview is it?" Akiza said.

Carly shook her head.

"Okay, I guess."

They got up and went into another room.

They passed by a room, where Martha was helping the twins go to bed.

"Great," Crow thought, _"Now_ we can get down to business."

**A/N: Sorry to end like this. I really wanted to continue, but it would've been a few more days to get it out.**

**So, I thought I'd update for you guys, so you have something new to read.**

**Hope you're not mad.**

**I also hope you're not mad I put emphasis on a lot of words and blushing in this Chapter.  
**

**Anyways, thanks again for your reviews and views! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last Chapter.**

**I got to see the movie yesterday and it was awesome!**

**Don't worry. I'm not forgetting the "main plot." **

**Anyways, the Chapter does have some _relationship_ topics, but nothing M rated.**

Crow and Jack smiled at one another and nodded.

"So Yusei, how's your relationship with Akiza?" Crow asked.

"Oh fine. No complaints," Yusei replied.

"So...have you and Akiza done anything "fun" together?" Jack asked.

"Well, we swam together a few times," Yusei noted.

_"Swam together," _Crow emphasized, "So, how does she look in a swimsuit?"

"She looks good," Yusei admitted.

"So does she...turn you on?" Jack asked.

Yusei stayed silent and his face turned red.

"Oh ho ho," Crow noted, "Guess she does. _Not that I blame him."_

Crow and Jack laughed.

Inside a bedroom, Akiza and Carly sat down.

"So Akiza, how's your relationship with Yusei?"

"Um...good," Akiza said.

She was dumbstruck by Carly's question.

"So...have you two done anything fun together?" Carly asked.

"Well...we went swimming together."

Carly's eyebrow's rose.

"So...was he cute?"

Akiza tried to look the other way, but her face quickly turned red.

"Oh he was."

Carly laughed.

Back in the living room...

"So Yusei, how's your relationship?" Crow asked again.

"Didn't we already answer this?" Yusei noted.

"Yeah, but this time we mean...what base did you get to?" Jack asked slyly.

Yusei looked at them with a confused look.

"Uh...we kissed. Does that count?"

"How deep was it?" Crow asked.

"Just on the lips."

Crow and Jack's eyes got big.

"You didn't even make it to first base?" Crow said in a upset tone.

"Jeesh Yusei! You gotta make a move on her!" Jack said.

They shook their heads and groaned in disgust.

Meanwhile...

Martha closed the door to the bedroom that the twins were sleeping in.

She heard Carly and Akiza talking in a nearby room.

Martha went to the door and listened in on their conversation.

"So, have you made a move on him?"

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked in a confused tone.

"Like, what base did you get to?"

"Well...we kissed, but just on the lips."

Carly nodded.

"Do you think you're prepared for when things get heated?"

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

Carly shook her head and then put an arm around her.

"Akiza, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Akiza looked down in shame.

"Well...Yusei's my first one," she admitted.

"Ohhhh, that explains everything. You don't know about, what I like to call, "man control."

Akiza gave her a confused glance.

"Huh?"

"You see, guys like their relationships the they way they like their runners. Fast."

"But Yusei and I agreed we'd take it slow," Akiza said.

Carly brushed it off.

"Please. He's only doing that to make sure you'll stay long enough."

"Long enough for what?"

Carly raised both of her eyebrows.

"No!" Akiza said with a slight gasp, "We agreed we'd wait until..."

"He's lying," Carly said, "At first they come off as this caring, loving guy. However, they slowly, but surely, gain a little more control over your relationship. First, he starts saying what restaurant you'll go to. Then, the movies to watch. Your say in things gets less and less. It keeps going, until he forces you come to bed with him."

Akiza put her hands over her ears.

"No! Yusei would never do that! We agreed to have a _equal_ relationship and to wait until marriage!"

Carly moved in close enough that Akiza could still hear her.

"Trust me Akiza. I've lost _a lot _of relationships, by thinking my boyfriend would really take it slow, we'd wait until marriage, or we'd have a equal say in the relationship. That's why, with Jack, I knew he what his plan was and I was prepared for what was coming."

Akiza took her hands off her ears.

"So...Jack's not in control?"

Carly shook her head.

"No, because it works the other way too. If a woman tries to control, even a little bit of the relationship, guys get less and less attracted to you. Finally, they'll dump you."

Akiza shook her head and looked at the floor.

"No! It's all not true!"

"Akiza. You're taking this "slow and equal relationship" thing _way too seriously_," Carly said, "Seriously, what's the most attractive thing about Yusei?"

Akiza thought for a moment.

"It's just that...when Yusei and I ride his duel runner, I get to put my arms around his waist and it feels really nice..."

"Do you think in 10 years Yusei's still going to have a waist like that? Heck, even 20?"

"Probably not," Akiza admitted.

"Right, so do it _now_, when he still has it."

Akiza sighed.

"I don't know."

Martha felt bad.

She always taught Jack, Crow, and Yusei to take their relationships slow.

Jack and Crow didn't listen to her.

Maybe Yusei was going to be the same.

She sighed and then heard her three orphans talking in the living room.

She stopped near an entry to the living room and listened.

Jack and Crow were laughing, because Yusei kept refusing to "make a move" on Akiza.

"No way," Yusei said for about the millionth time, "I'm not forcing a move on Akiza. Besides, we agreed to have a slow and equal relationship."

Jack and Crow finally stopped laughing.

"Oh you are so stupid Yusei," Crow said.

"Yeah," Jack added, "An _equal _relationship!"

Yusei glared at him.

"What does that mean?"

Jack smiled.

"Yusei. You're the man of the relationship. You're in charge of the decisions and how far you go in the relationship."

"If that's my role, then what is Akiza's?" Yusei asked.

"Her role is the old-fashioned cook and cleaner."

Yusei frowned.

"What if I don't want that? What if I actually want to _help _her?"

Crow chucked.

"You're saying you'd actually get up and do "girl's work?" C'mon Yusei. You work on your runner, do manly jobs, and let Akiza do the rest. Well, except for one thing."

Yusei turned to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You mean..."

Crow nodded.

Yusei shook his head.

"No. I will not do that unless there's a ring on my finger and I'm officially married."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Yusei. This "wait until marriage" is a bunch of garbage. After all what is the most attractive thing about her?"

Yusei closed his eyes.

"I guess her waist," he admitted.

"Wow! I would have said a different part," Crow blurted out.

Jack gave him a look and then turned back to Yusei.

"Akiza's not going to look that forever! Why not take advantage of it?"

Yusei frowned.

"I don't know."

Jack got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me Yusei. It'll be the best decision you've ever make."

Jack paused.

"And speaking of nice waistlines..." Jack thought to himself.

"Carly! We _got _to go!"

Martha quickly ran into a bedroom.

She didn't want the boys knowing she was eavesdropping on them.

"Coming!" Carly called.

She ran into the living room and Jack gave her a hug.

"Let's have some fun with the clothes you brought," Jack whispered, _"At your place."_

"My place?" Carly asked.

"That's what I said. Now come on!"

They headed for the door.

"Oh! Here Crow I got you something!" Carly said as she flung something over to him.

**A/N: Thanks for the idea wheeliebreaker2!**

Crow smiled as the dirty magazine hit his hands.

"Thanks!"

Jack and Carly quickly got in Carly's car and Jack drove away.

Martha got out of the bedroom and got close enough to hear Crow and Yusei.

"Well, now that I got this..." Crow thought.

He looked at Yusei, who was still thinking about what Jack had said.

"Hey Yusei," Crow said in a sing-song voice, "Wanna see?"

He tried to shove the magazine in his face.

Yusei turned away.

"No Crow! I how many times do I have to tell you..."

Crow laughed.

"You've seen them before," he noted.

"Yeah and then 5 seconds later I wonder why I even wanted to look at it in the first place."

"That's your virgin instincts talking," Crow said.

Crow continued to bother Yusei.

"Don't you have your orphans to take care of?" Yusei asked.

Crow stopped.

"Oh snap!" he yelled, "I gotta make sure they don't start eating the crayons again!"

He ran outside the front door and slammed it shut.

Martha watched in awe at what just happened.

She then noticed Akiza coming out of the bedroom.

She hid again and watched Akiza go into the living room.

Yusei turned to her.

"Hey Akiza," he said.

Akiza was looking at the floor.

"Hey Yusei."

He got up and walked over to her.

"So, did you have a good guy's conversation?" Akiza asked.

Yusei bit his lip and wondered if he should say anything.

He thought about lying, but he knew he was a terrible at it.

Luckily, Akiza looked around the room.

"Where's Crow?"

"He left," Yusei responded, "How was your talk with Carly?"

Akiza wanted to lie.

"Maybe it's better if I say we talked about girl's stuff," she thought, "But...I'm a terrible liar."

She looked up at Yusei's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

After a moment, she then leaned into his chest and put her arms around him.

"Yusei!" she cried.

Yusei put his arms around her and listened.

"Carly said that, as the man in our relationship, you should have the power. I should just listen to you and be quiet. She also said that we were moving too slow and that you were going to force us to "heat things up." That would force us to...you know."

Akiza started to choke up.

"Akiza," Yusei said softly.

"I don't want us to move faster in our relationship. I like it the way it is. Going slow, saving ourselves for marriage, and having an equal say sounds like a fun relationship to me. I'd really enjoy it, if we could stay like that."

She looked up to Yusei, with concern in her eyes.

"As long as it's okay with you."

Yusei smiled.

"Akiza. Of course it's okay. Jack, Crow, and I were talking about the same thing. We don't have to listen to them, Carly, or anyone else. We're the ones in the relationship and that means that we decide how we want to do it. It's our choice and not theirs. I like our relationship the way it is as well and I want it to stay like that."

Akiza smiled and put her head over his shoulder.

"Yusei."

Yusei did the same.

"Akiza."

They closed their eyes and rocked back and forth slightly.

Both of them loved feeling the warmth of each other as they hugged.

A few moments later...

"How wonderful."

Akiza and Yusei's eyes opened up.

They both saw Martha standing and smiling at them.

"Martha," Yusei said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Akiza finished.

"Long enough to know that you two are a pretty cute couple," she responded.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another and blushed.

"I'm so proud of you two sticking to what you believe in," she said.

They smiled at her.

"So, when's the wedding?" she asked excitedly.

Akiza and Yusei were stunned.

"Ugh..." they both replied.

Martha smiled.

"I'm just saying that you two look so cute together and that it would be fun to see..."

"Oh! Hey! Look at the time," Yusei said.

"Yeah! It's almost midnight!" Akiza said, "We'd better get to bed!"

They let go of one another and ran into their bedrooms.

Martha giggled.

"Oh those two lovebirds," she thought.

Akiza and Yusei got ready and each went into a separate bedroom.

"I can't wait for Akiza's surprise," Yusei thought as he laid down, "It should be ready in a couple of days!"

Akiza and him then drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad of a Chapter.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**A/N: It's time for Akiza's surprise!**

**It gets steamy towards the end, just as a heads up. Nothing M rated though.  
**

Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Yusei all got up early for the school the next day.

To their surprise, Martha wasn't up yet.

"Should we just make our own breakfast?" Leo asked.

"I guess so," Luna replied, "We don't want to be late."

They all went and made their own breakfast.

By the time Martha got up, she realized she was running late.

She headed for the kitchen and to her surprise, everyone was saying grace.

They then all dived into their food.

"Wow! You guys sure are up early," Martha noted.

"Well, we have school," Akiza noted.

"That's right," Martha said, "Well I'll be sure to get up early tomorrow, so that you all don't have to make your own breakfast."

"Tomorrow?" Akiza asked.

"Yes. I'd love to see you all again," Martha noted.

"Would that be okay with you?" Akiza asked the twins and Yusei.

"Sure," they all replied.

Akiza's surprise wouldn't be ready until tomorrow anyways.

"Okay," Akiza said happily.

Martha was aware of what the twins and Yusei had in surprise for her and she didn't want to ruin it.

After they were done eating, everyone gave each other hugs, as they went their separate ways.

As the twins went to school and Akiza went to Arcadia, Yusei called up a professional working on Akiza's surprise.

"It should be done tomorrow night," he said.

"That sound great!" Yusei said.

He then went to change a man's oil.

When Akiza came to Arcadia, she was told to do two more duels that night.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Sayer lied.

Akiza shrugged and left.

Sayer folded his hands in front of his face.

"It should take about a month and a half before she'll reach the goal I need," Sayer thought, "Then, everything will change."

Later, Akiza was heading to Martha's, when she heard a noise from behind her.

"Yusei," she said as he slowed to a stop.

"Want a lift?" he asked.

"Sure."

He gave her a extra helmet and she hopped on.

Akiza wrapped her arms around Yusei and he drove to Martha's.

When they arrived, Martha and the twins saw them.

They all went just outside the front door.

"Akiza! Yusei!" the twins said as they ran up to them.

"Hey guys," Yusei said.

They put the extra helmets away.

The twins took their hands and they walked inside.

"Oh Yusei! We got to show us how well we did on our test today," Luna said.

They ran to a bedroom.

"You two really looked cute on that runner," Martha teased.

"Martha," Akiza said in a concerned tone.

"I'm just teasing," Martha said.

Yusei and Akiza laughed.

The twins then came up to them and showed the test scores.

"That's great," Akiza said, "We're really proud of you."

The twins smiled.

"Who's ready for supper?" Martha asked.

"I am!" Leo shouted.

They all washed their hands, said grace, and ate.

Later, as they all did their homework in the living room, Yusei noticed that Akiza was having trouble with her geography homework.

He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Need some help?" Yusei asked.

"Um, no. It's okay Yusei."

Yusei saw Akiza frown a little bit as she turned back to her work.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Akiza sighed.

"It's just that you do so much for me," Akiza said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Yusei smiled.

"Well..."

He put his arms around her.

"When you're done, do you want to watch a movie with Martha and the twins?"

Akiza nodded.

Yusei turned his head towards the twins and Martha.

"You guys, do you want to watch a movie when everyone's done with their homework?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Martha said.

"Yeah," the twins said in unison.

Yusei turned back to Akiza.

"I want to sit with you as we watch it," Yusei said softly.

Akiza smiled.

"Sure Yusei. That sounds great."

Yusei smiled and they looked at one another for a brief moment.

Yusei then let go of her and she went back to her work.

Later, Yusei and Akiza had a blanket on the couch.

The twins sat on the floor and Martha on a chair.

Akiza wiggled in her seat as the movie moved along.

"It feels so nice to be sitting next Yusei like this," she thought.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

They smiled until the movie credits started to roll.

Akiza yawned.

"Well...time for bed," she said.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Yusei asked.

Akiza blushed.

"Um...sure, but no funny stuff."

Yusei chuckled.

"I know."

They then went to her room and Akiza got into her bed.

After Akiza laid down, Yusei pulled all her sheets over her at once.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you Yusei."

He kissed her on the forehead.

They both blushed slightly.

"Good night," Yusei said softly as he went to door and gently closed it.

Akiza turned on her side and took a deep breath.

"Yusei's such a great boyfriend. I wish there was a way I could show him how I feel. I mean, he did let me sit next to him during the movie, but I want to show him just how much I love him."

The next day, Akiza's surprise was all set.

Yusei and the twins told her to meet them back at the tops, when she came home from Arcadia.

When Akiza arrived, rather late, Yusei and the twins had already made dinner.

"Time to eat Akiza," Yusei said.

She rushed over and they all ate their supper.

When they were done, Akiza and Yusei did the dishes.

They then all sat down on the couch.

"Akiza," Yusei said a bit nervously, "There's something we want to show you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well, you'll need this."

Leo pulled out a blindfold.

Akiza wondered what they had in store for her.

After they put it on, they lead Akiza up the stairs.

Although, she tripped a few times as she walked up.

They then went a short ways and then turned her in another direction.

Akiza heard a door open.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off," Luna said.

Akiza took it off and gasped at what she saw.

It was a pink colored bedroom with a giant bed.

It had matching colored sheets as the walls.

It had a mirror, desk, closet, and drawers for even more clothes surrounding the bed.

Akiza put her hands on her mouth she walked inside.

She looked all around and then turned to see the twins and Yusei smiling at her.

"Oh you guys! You didn't have to do this," she said in a shocked voice.

"We didn't," Leo said, "We got some professionals to do it."

"Oh. It wasn't expensive was it?"

"Don't worry about it," Luna said.

Akiza bended down and gave the twins a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," she said.

She let go.

"Well, we both came up with the plan," Leo said.

"Well thanks again," she said.

Leo and Luna looked at one another.

"We'll tuck ourselves in," Luna said, "Good night."

Yusei gave them both a hug.

"Thanks so much," Akiza said again.

The twins waved and left.

Akiza then turned her attention to Yusei.

He walked inside and looked around.

He heard Akiza shut the door and he quickly turned around.

"Akiza, we're not going to..."

"No," Akiza interrupted him, "I just thought I'd show you just how happy I am."

They wrapped their arms around another and they started to kiss on the lips.

After a moment, they leaned back.

"You do realize that I didn't do much," Yusei said, "The twins did almost all of the work."

Akiza gave him a wide smile.

"I know, but I wanted to show you just how happy I am."

She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

As they continued kissing, Yusei felt something bumping his lower lip.

They suddenly leaned back and Akiza's face filled with shame.

"I'm so sorry Yusei," she said in a sad tone, "I don't know what got over me. I mean, I was so happy and I just lost it. I don't want to rush our relationship and force you into something you're not comfortable with...I'm sorry."

Yusei gave her a reassuring smile.

"Akiza. It's okay. I don't want to force you into anything either. But if we just let things happen naturally, like we were doing, that's perfectly fine by me."

Akiza gave him a smile back.

"Same here."

They leaned in again and started to kiss.

Yusei felt a bump on his lower lip and he gladly opened his mouth.

Akiza then explored Yusei's mouth as he played with her tongue.

"He tastes really good," she thought.

Akiza started to moan and it made Yusei excited.

However, she quickly stopped.

"He might think I'm a slut if I do that," she thought.

She then lead Yusei's tongue out of his mouth and let him take over.

He then approached her mouth and politely bumped her lower lip.

Akiza happily invited him in and he explored her mouth.

"Mmph. She tastes so good," Yusei thought.

Akiza played with Yusei's tongue, just as he did to her.

Yusei then started to moan.

It made Akiza excited, but he quickly stopped.

"She might think I'm a wuss if I do that," he thought.

When he was done exploring, he lead Akiza's tongue out of her mouth.

They playfully kissed a little more, with no one in control.

Finally, they took a break for air.

"Yusei," Akiza said, "That was so much fun."

"Yeah," Yusei said, "Sorry that I started moaning."

Akiza's face turned a little shocked.

"It's okay Yusei. I like it when you moan."

He smiled shyly.

"It doesn't make me a wuss?"

Akiza shook her head a little.

"No. Besides, I'm the one who shouldn't moan. I'm sure it makes me sound like a slut."

Yusei's face turned concerned.

"No it doesn't Akiza," he said in a serious tone, "Besides, I really like hearing it."

They smiled at one another.

"Well, now that we got that straightened out, I guess we better go to bed," Yusei said.

Akiza smiled.

"Right, but tonight, I want to tuck you in."

Yusei smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

Later, when they were both set for bed, Akiza came to Yusei's room.

She then put all of Yusei's covers over him.

"Comfortable?"

Yusei nodded.

Akiza gave him a kiss on the forehead and they blushed in response.

"Good night Yusei."

She left and closed the door.

Yusei smiled as he went to sleep.

When Akiza got to her new bedroom, she tucked herself in.

She smiled at how nice her new bedroom was.

Not to mention, Yusei and her got to show their love of one another, in a bold new way.

**A/N: The plot's coming up next Chapter and you'll finally find out what Sayer's plan truly is. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**A/N: It's time for Sayer to reveal his plan!**

The next day, Akiza started, secretly, moving her things from Arcadia to the twins' apartment.

Within a few days, almost nothing was left in her Arcadia bedroom.

It wasn't like she visited it that often anyways.

She basically went there for school and then headed to Yusei and the twins as fast as she could.

Akiza kept following Sayer's orders and her "victory" total kept growing.

A week later, Akiza had brought Sayer his breakfast.

She showed him the chip on duel disk and he smiled.

"Great. Defeat a couple more tonight."

Akiza nodded and left.

Sayer's eyes grew wide.

"Soon, my master plan will be complete," Sayer thought.

_Sayer Imagines_

With the new world record being only 149 victories in a row, Akiza can go far and beyond that number.

When she does finally break it, I'll show the World Record Committee the chip.

They'll certify and validate that she had broken the record.

(He imagines reporters talking to Akiza, who has a smile on her face.)

Reporters from all around the world will come to Akiza.

When they ask, "Who was responsible for helping her?"

She'll answer, "Me. Sayer."

(Akiza finishes answering questions and walks away. Reporters then surround Sayer. He closes his eyes, tilts his head down slightly, and smiles.)

With that, psychic duelists from all around the world will come to the Arcadia Movement.

My student's powers and abilities will grow and grow.

Soon, I'll be able to have my own psychic dueling army.

(He imagines different students dueling other people)

They'll defeat duelist after duelist.

One by one, we'll take over the dueling world.

And who will be the one they worship? The one everyone will love?

Sayer.

_Sayer stops imagining_

Sayer closed his eyes, looked up, and laughed evilly.

Back at the tops, Akiza finished another duel.

"Great job," Leo said.

"Yeah Akiza. Your powers are causing less and less damage," Luna said.

The twins pick up a few plants, that were inside of pots, that had tipped over.

"You're doing great," a voice said.

Akiza turned to see Yusei carrying a tray with lemonade on it.

"Lemonade you guys?" he asked.

The twins happily rush over to him and they all take a glass.

They clinked glasses and smiled.

As the weeks went along, things continued as normal.

Akiza and Yusei's relationship was staying romantic as always.

They didn't really have any reason to make out, like they did when Akiza got her new bedroom.

However, they did give one another a kiss every once in a while.

They enjoyed watched the news and movies together, comfortably relaxing in one another's arms.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, that something of note happened.

Akiza was dueling, with her headband on.

She had noticed that there wasn't any wind when she attacked.

Akiza also noticed that the plants in the background were not moving or falling over.

Akiza gasped.

"Hey you guys! Watch my next attack and see how much damage it does."

Akiza made another attack.

Yusei and the twins watched closely.

Nothing broke or moved.

Akiza smiled and so did everyone else.

She finished the duel in the same way.

When she was done, everyone surrounded her and gave her a hug.

"You were great," Yusei said.

"Yeah," Akiza replied "But I still need to control them without the brace on."

The next day, Akiza tried it without her headband.

The first duel still had some wind and shaking.

However, during her second duel, she was able to not cause any damage.

She then finished the duel and lifted her arm in triumph.

"I finally did it," she thought.

The twins and Yusei surrounded her and gave her high fives.

"Lets have victory ice cream," Leo shouted.

"Yeah," Luna shouted and they raced inside.

Yusei put his arms around Akiza.

"Congratulations Akiza," Yusei said.

Akiza wrapped her arms around Yusei and looked up to him.

"Thanks Yusei."

They smiled and then made their way inside.

Leo had already made a mound of ice cream and was putting the finishing touches on it.

"There," he said as he put a maraschino cherry on top.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Leo said as if it was a stupid question.

He then dived in.

Luna just shook her head.

"Well, we're very proud that you can control your powers," Luna said.

"Thanks Luna," Akiza said as Yusei and her sat down.

They all made a sundae and enjoyed the ice cream.

A few weeks later, Akiza's victory total had approached the 149 mark.

One morning, Sayer found out she had reached it, as he ate his breakfast.

He almost dropped his silverware, as he read the number.

"Sayer. Are you okay?" Akiza asked.

"Oh yes," he said rather slyly.

"Okay..." Akiza thought, "What is he thinking?"

He stood up.

"Akiza, I want you to duel _1_ person tonight."

"Okay," Akiza said and she ran out.

Sayer smiled evilly.

"Tonight's gonna be a good night," he thought, "Whoo hoo."

As Yusei was laying down to watch TV, the twins came up to him.

It was a Friday and they had the day off from school.

"Hey Yusei," Leo said, "Have you and Akiza ever gone on a date?"

Yusei shook his head.

"No not really. We've been either too busy or haven't had time."

Luna smiled.

"You should take her out tonight. It's gonna be a great night tonight."

"Are you sure? I haven't gotten to ask her out."

"So," Leo said.

"It could be a surprise," Luna said.

Yusei smiled at the thought.

"Okay, but you two are going to have to help me get ready."

The twins smiled.

Yusei and the twins headed out a few minutes later.

They went to a suit store and helped Yusei buy a suit.

Yusei was trying to find a tie that match.

He found a yellow one and turned to Leo.

Leo was standing on a seat and shook his head.

He handed him a red one.

Yusei went up to a mirror and smiled.

He turned to Leo and Luna, who both gave him a thumbs up.

He gave them a smile back.

After they paid, they walked back home.

"You ready Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Yusei said, "And to tell you the truth, I actually enjoy wearing this type of clothes."

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, and hopefully, I can wear it some more."

"Maybe at a wedding?" Leo asked.

Yusei blushed and Luna gave Leo a smile.

"Well...we're not there yet," Yusei said shyly.

Luna and Leo giggled.

The same thing happened when they talked to Akiza about it yesterday.

_Flashback_

The twins were helping Akiza do the dishes.

They were giving Yusei the day of of doing them.

"Hey Akiza," Leo said, "Do you like dresses?"

"Oh yes," Akiza said.

"Would you like to wear them more?" Luna asked, "Like maybe a wedding?"

Akiza blushed.

"Well...we're not there yet," she said shyly.

The twins giggled.

_End Flashback_

As night started to fall, Akiza ran out of her room, in her Black Rose outfit.

She reached the door, when someone stopped her.

"Oh. Hi Sayer," Akiza said.

"Akiza. Do you mind if I follow you to your duel tonight?" he asked.

"Um..." Akiza said.

"What do I do?" Akiza thought, "I guess I can tell Yusei and the twins tomorrow what happened. But that means that I'll actually have to..."

_"Akiza,"_ Sayer said impatiently.

"Um...okay," she said.

Akiza walked out, with Sayer at her side.

Back at the tops, Yusei and the twins were getting worried.

Akiza had come late a few nights, but never _this _late.

"We should head out," Yusei said, "I worried about Akiza."

He was dressed in his suit.

The twins nodded and they left.

Near an alleyway, Akiza stood as the Black Rose.

She was waiting for her opponent to challenge her.

Across the street, Sayer watched her.

At the corner of Akiza's eye, she saw the twins and Yusei heading towards her.

"Oh no!" she thought.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed finding some good information out.**

**Next Chapter will have my first ever made-up character.**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story and please review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15!**

**Thanks for all of your support!**

**Month4: Thanks for the idea, but I already knew how I wanted this Chapter. Sorry about that.  
**

**I'm introducing a made-up character this Chapter. It's my first one (and only one for this story).**

Akiza could feel her neck start to sweat.

"What should I do?" she thought.

"Akiza," the twins cried happily.

"Aw crap," she thought.

They ran up to her.

"Akiza, why are you dressed like that?" Leo asked.

"Just play along," Akiza whispered to them.

Leo and Luna gave her a confused look.

"Who is this "Akiza" you speak of?" Akiza said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Yusei came up them, in his nice suit.

"Akiza, what are you talking about?"

"Just play along," she whispered, "Otherwise..."

"Eh hem," a voice said.

They all turned to see Sayer.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"My name's Sayer," he replied.

He turned to Akiza.

"Take off your mask Akiza," he said in a serious tone.

She did as she was told.

Akiza frowned as her face was revealed.

"How do you know these people?" Sayer demanded.

"Um...well...see..."

"Akiza's our friend," Luna shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sayer scolded her.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that," Leo said.

"Oh yeah," Sayer said, "Make me."

Leo tried to charge at Sayer, but Yusei stopped him before he could reach him.

"Leo. Luna. You two should go home."

"But Yusei," Leo groaned.

"Please. It'll be safer it you do."

Leo sighed and stopped struggling.

"Okay," Leo groaned, "Lets go Luna."

They headed down the street.

Luna put an arm on her brother's shoulder.

Yusei turned back to Sayer and Akiza.

"So, you're her _friend?" _Sayer asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

Sayer chuckled.

"Well, it's pretty obvious what you're after."

Yusei growled.

"What does that mean?"

Sayer smiled and put an arm around Akiza.

"It's pretty obvious that you want your way with this _precious little virgin._ You want to take her virginity away from her."

"That's not true," Yusei counter, "I would never force her to do that."

"Yeah right," Sayer replied, "You're a dangerous criminal and your mark proves it. Why should I trust you?"

"It's true," Akiza said, "Yusei would never do that to me and he's not a "dangerous criminal" like you say."

Sayer quickly put his hand over Akiza's mouth.

"Stop talking! You'll only talk when _I say _you can talk."

Akiza started to struggle with him, but Sayer was much too strong.

She gave up and looked at Yusei.

Yusei looked at her eyes and saw a sad, desperate plea for help.

"Stop it!" Yusei yelled, "She has just as much right to talk as you and I do!"

Sayer was crossed.

"_I _helped her get to this point in her life. _I _saved her from her parents. So I think _I_ have every right to tell her when she can and cannot speak."

Yusei shook his head.

"No. You don't. Just because most people see men as the dominant human species, doesn't mean that women needed to be treated as bad people. Can't you see that what you're doing is hurting and upsetting her..."

"Enough!" Sayer yelled.

Yusei gasped.

"You're exactly the type of person I thought you'd be Yusei. You're trying to fill her head with promises that you cannot keep. You won't force her into losing her virginity, she's just as equal as you are, and that you both have a "equal" relationship. Well I know that they're all lies."

"There not..."

"Yes they are! Are you going to claim that you don't have urges? Are you going to deny that you don't find her, in anyway, attractive? Are you going to say that, before every little decision you make, you're going to ask for her permission? Are you going to say that there aren't times when you feel that you should take _some_ control of your relationship? Meaning that you, as a man, are better?"

Yusei growled and Sayer grinned.

"Exactly."

Yusei had had enough.

There were no options left.

He charged towards Sayer.

Sayer quickly took his hand off of Akiza's mouth and rolled up his sleeve.

Yusei gasped at the fact that, under his sleeve, he had a duel disk.

Sayer quickly activated it, drew a card, and summoned it.

Yusei looked up and three orange glowing balls were above Sayer's head.

Yusei stopped and the balls headed towards him.

"Yusei!" Akiza called.

Sayer quickly shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up _bitch!" _he cussed.

When the smoke cleared, Yusei was unharmed.

Akiza's eyes softened after seeing he was okay.

"If I _ever _see you, find you, or in any way possible, trying to get Akiza back, I'll make sure they lock you up in the Facility for a long, long time," Sayer warned.

Yusei growled.

"And I'll also make sure that Akiza_ pays dearly for it."_

Sayer laughed evilly.

Yusei caught a glance of Akiza, who still had a desperate cry for help in her eyes.

He then saw three orange balls above them.

They headed for him and they all missed.

But when the dust cleared, Sayer and Akiza, were gone.

Yusei looked around in disbelief.

He got down on his hands and knees and looked at the ground.

He closed his eyes.

"Akiza!" he yelled as loud as he could.

A ways away, Sayer was forcing Akiza to move themselves as fast they could.

He still had his hand over her mouth.

"Keep moving or I'll use my _full powers _on you!" he warned.

Akiza knew that, even if she fought back, Sayer was stronger and had better abilities than she did.

There was no escape, so Akiza quickened her pace.

When they made it to Arcadia, they quickly went to her room.

Sayer opened the door and pushed her in.

Akiza fell down onto her stomach.

"You'll stay her until further notice," he said.

He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Akiza picked herself up and fell, stomach first, onto the bed.

She started to cry into her pillow.

This time, there were no arms to wrap around her.

No chest to lean into.

No waist for her to hug.

No one to let her tears fall upon.

When she would finish, there would be no words of comfort.

It reminded her of when she was picked on because of her abilities.

She would cry all alone and in her room.

"Yusei!" Akiza screamed as loud as she could.

Meanwhile, Yusei had made his way back to the tops.

The twins rushed towards him as he came through the door.

"Yusei?" Luna said.

"Where's Akiza?" Leo asked.

Yusei ignored them for a moment.

"Gone," he muttered.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean "gone?" Luna asked.

Yusei went into his room, without another word.

As the twins figured out what he meant by "gone", Yusei went onto his bed.

He shoved his face into a pillow.

Yusei wasn't the guy who people would normally see cry.

When he was alone, however, he would cry a lot.

"Akiza," he muttered.

Back at Arcadia, Sayer had made it to his office.

He pushed a button.

"Give me my assistant," he insisted.

A minute later, a man with dark glasses and a laptop came in.

"Sir," he said.

"I need help," Sayer said, "Akiza's my most important psychic. Now this Yusei fellow is taking control of her mind. He thinks that he can actually have a equal relationship with her. He has managed to fill her head with thoughts of not forcing her to lose her virginity."

"So what do you want me to do?" the assistant asked.

"I want you to find someone who Akiza would like. Someone she can relate to. Look in our data base and see who likes to spend time alone, be online, and stuff like that."

The assistant did as he was told.

"We found one," he said, "This is the most likable boy we have."

Sayer didn't even look at the screen.

"Good. Call him over the speakers to come out of his room," Sayer said, "I'll meet him there."

"Sir, you do realize that he's _not _a..."

"I don't care what he is or isn't! Just do it."

In another room, a scrony looking boy with short brown hair and glasses was online.

He didn't have any friends at Arcadia, because he wasn't psychic.

**A/N: I'm sorry I stopped there.**

**I decided to end on less of a cliffhanger, than I was originally going to do.**

**Anyways, I hope no one's upset at me and I hope you'll keep reading the story.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16!**

**Since this Chapter's mostly background information for my OC character (finally got what OC means), I feel rather bad about it.**

**Although, it does explain a few things.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for all of your support!  
**

"Andrew!" a voice called over the speaker.

He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Go outside your room and wait. Sayer has to speak to you about something."

Andrew did as he was told.

He left his room and looked around.

Looking at the size and condition of the floor, it was easy to see that things were going smoothly at the Arcadia Movement.

However, that was not always the case.

_Flashback_

A few years ago, the Arcadia Movement was at risk of becoming extent.

Many of the teachers there didn't enjoy the way many of the students were handling their schoolwork.

Although, having students that were reject from their families and friends, wasn't exactly the best recipe for good students.

Sayer was pacing in his office.

"If the average GPA of students doesn't rise this year, from 1.0 to 2.0, almost all of the teachers will leave," he thought.

He stopped.

"What should I do?"

He looked out the window and knew that "normal kids" were going to be out for their summer vacation in a couple of months.

Sayer put a hand to his chin.

"Wait a minute! That's it!"

He then ordered a bunch of new fliers that could advertise the school, as a school for _all children. Psychic and non-psychic._

When looking over their resume, instead of seeing if a student had psychic powers, Sayer focused on their GPA.

Many students would be looking for a new school and, generally, some of them must do _somewhat well_ in school.

That was when Andrew came into the picture.

Andrew was a scrawny, brown haired and eyed young man.

He wore oval shaped glasses and was the same age as Akiza.

Andrew had been picked on almost his entire life.

From Kindergarten, through grade school, and then middle school.

Despite the bullying, he did have some success in school.

However, his parents had had enough of him being picked on.

They cared about him and wanted him to go to a new school

That way, he might be able to enjoy his last few years as a high schooler.

When they looked for a school, when he was going into the 10th grade, they found the Arcadia Movement.

They then sent in an application.

Sayer looked at Andrew's GPA and it made him smile.

"This will help us bring the school's average GPA up," he thought, "Also, the teachers will have students that want to learn. They will then decide that they don't want to leave!"

Andrew's family was then invited for a tour.

Sayer had made sure to keep any trouble makers out of the area, where potential students would be visiting.

Once Andrew and his family had seen just how nice it was at Arcadia, they decided to join.

At the same time, Akiza was also joining the Movement.

Later in the year, it was time for the first day of school.

Andrew had made it early to his first class and sat down.

He waited until a boy, with black hair, sat down next to him, and asked to see his schedule.

When Andrew showed it to him, the boy was confused.

"Wait! Why don't you have psychic training?"

"What's that?" Andrew asked in a confused tone.

"It's for students with psychic dueling powers," the boy replied, "But you don't have any training at all! It looks like a "normal" schedule."

They boy looked at him, with a confused look.

"Are you saying you don't have any powers at all?"

Andrew's neck started feeling wet.

"Um...yes?"

They boy smiled.

"Non-psychic! Non-psychic!" he chanted

Soon, other students in the classroom joined in.

They all pointed a finger at him.

Andrew just wanted to cry.

Luckily, a moment later, the teacher came in.

He was an older, gray and black haired man.

"All right that's enough!" he said.

The students stopped chanting and went to their seats.

The teacher then explained that the school now had psychic _and _non-psychic students.

He also gave them all a hand-out on the new rules, that they were suppose to follow.

However, some of the students didn't follow them.

This lead to Andrew being called names, having people making fun of him behind his back, and more.

Andrew felt all alone and had no real friends.

The only way he could get away from it all, was online.

There, people wouldn't judge him on his scrony looks, shyness, or if he had psychic powers.

It felt like the only place he could be himself and not be judged.

_End Flashback_

Sayer made his way to Andrew. with a smile on his face.

"So you're..."

Sayer checked a piece of paper.

"Andrew right?"

He nodded.

"Walk with me," Sayer said.

They started walking down a hallway.

"Now Andrew, I have a little "assignment" for you."

"You do? What is it?"

They stopped and turned to one another.

"I want you to help one of the other students," Sayer said.

"Okay, but why?"

Sayer wasn't sure how to answer him.

"You see..."

Sayer paused for a moment.

"She had a boyfriend of hers that told her a whole bunch of lies."

"She did?" Andrew asked as he looked down at the ground, "That sounds horrible."

_"I know isn't it?"_ Sayer asked.

"Yeah."

Sayer put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to introduce you to her and help her through this time. Tell her how nice it is here and how much fun it is. If you work hard enough, you could become her friend."

"A friend?" Andrew asked, "I don't know."

He looked down at the ground and shut his dark brown eyes.

"I've had friends before and...things didn't turn out so well with them. I thought they were my friend, but...I always felt like an outcast."

Sayer smiled.

"And I know that the same things happened to her."

Andrew opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"That's why I want you to help her. You can relate to her and I'm sure you'll have much in common. She'll soon forget all about that terrible boyfriend of her's and the lies he told her. C'mon. I want you to go meet her."

They then walked to Akiza's room.

Akiza had now gotten out of her bed and was sitting at her desk.

She looked out the window, with her head resting on her hand.

Akiza had a frown on her face and sighed.

"Yusei," she whispered to herself.

She imagined a picture of Yusei's smiling face.

Andrew and Sayer made it to her door.

"Okay. Here it is," Sayer said.

Andrew was worried.

"What if she doesn't like me? What do I say to her? What if..."

"Don't worry," Sayer reassured him, "You'll be fine and you'll have fun. Trust me."

Andrew wasn't sure if he trusted him.

"Why am I doing this anyways?"

"I'll tell you all the details later," Sayer said.

He opened the door and pushed Andrew in.

He quickly shut the door and Andrew leaned up against it.

Andrew had a scared look on his face.

He saw Akiza looking out the window.

She then stood up and put both her hands on the desk.

"So...you decided to return," Akiza said slyly.

Andrew started shaking.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Andrew said quietly as he shook his head.

Akiza turned to him, with an angry look.

Andrew tensed up.

Akiza approached him and continued to give him an angry look.

Despite being a tiny bit taller than Akiza, Andrew was at her chest level by the time she got up to him.

Andrew could only stare at her in fear.

Akiza studied him for a moment and her eyes suddenly lighted.

"Andrew?" she asked.

**A/N: What are Akiza's connection to Andrew? Find out next Chapter!**

**Thanks for the support! You guys are awesome!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!**

**A/N: Okay, let's get this out of the way: Akiza and Andrew are NOT taking over the story.  
**

**I knew that was going to get in people's minds, but I was too lazy to say anything.**

**That was my fault and I apologize.**

Andrew stopped shaking.

"What?" he asked.

"Your name's Andrew right?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

Akiza smiled.

"Don't you remember a few years ago?"

_Flashback_

**A/N: Chapter 6 when Akiza has swimming in gym.  
**

Akiza came out of the locker room.

Almost all the boys turned to her and started to making noises.

Andrew, meanwhile, was sitting at the far end of the stands.

He quickly looked at Akiza.

He wasn't going to lie. She was very pretty.

However, he didn't like the fact that all the other boys were trying to hit on her.

Akiza sat down and Andrew was deep in thought.

"I'll probably be the only one who can't swim," he though, "I'll have to take those private lessons after school. I mean, I took swimming lessons when I was little, but I was always afraid to jump off the diving board or go in the deep end."

As he thought about the lessons, Akiza shot him a quick glance.

"Well, at least there's _one _person here that isn't being a obnoxious," Akiza thought.

The female teacher walked up and took role.

"Now who here can't swim?"

Andrew sighed, closed his eyes, and raised his hand.

"Okay you two," the teacher said.

Andrew's eyes shot open.

"Wait, two?"

He looked over at the class.

Akiza was raising her hand, with her eyes closed, and a frown on her face.

"Okay. You two will take the lessons after school for the next few weeks. You can sit here and do homework or something during class."

Akiza and Andrew couldn't do the lessons during class, because there wasn't enough room in the small pool.

"The rest of you will all go into the pool."

The class headed into the pool and Andrew headed for the locker room.

He saw Akiza talking to the woman, that would be their swim instructor.

She seemed to be pulling on her suit, but Andrew thought it'd be rude to but in.

Soon, Akiza and Andrew had changed into their regular school clothes.

They sat at opposite ends of the stands and did their homework.

Once they both finished with that, they watched the class for the rest of the period.

Later in the day, after school, Andrew made his way to the locker room.

He got into his swim trucks and looked at himself in the mirror.

He put on his large goggles and frowned.

He wasn't excited to do this and was a little nervous to be doing it with a girl.

He went to the pool and hopped in.

Soon, Akiza came out of the girls locker room.

She then went into the pool.

Andrew watched her come in and frowned.

"Here I am, taking swimming lessons with a girl that should be a super model in a magazine," he thought, "I'm the only student that'll get to see her in a swimsuit and I'll get to see her every school day for the next few weeks."

"And what does she get to look at for the next few weeks? Scrawny little me."

He felt bad as Akiza came over to him.

The woman swim instructor came over as well, from the other end of the pool.

"Okay," the instructor said, "What are your names?"

"Andrew."

"Adam?" the instructor asked.

"No. Andrew."

"Adam. Got it."

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long few weeks," he thought.

"So it's Adam and..."

"Akiza."

"Akiza," the instructor repeated.

"How did she get her name right and not mine?" Andrew wondered.

"So, which one of you ordered the custom..."

"I did," Akiza said, "It fits fine now.

Andrew didn't understand why Akiza needed a custom suit, but thought it was Akiza's private business.

"Okay. I first want to see what you can do. Adam, you're first."

Andrew did a front stroke from the short end of the pool and back.

It wasn't very fast, but the form was pretty good.

He stopped a few feet short of the instructor.

"Okay Akiza. You're up."

Akiza did the front stroke as well.

"Wow," Andrew thought as she swam back, "I'm not a person to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty sure I was faster than her."

Akiza swam up to them.

"Okay, I think I know where we can start," the instructor said.

The instructor then helped them with their form and breathing techniques.

They worked on the front stroke some more, until their pool time was up.

"Okay. That was good for a first lesson. Great job Akiza and Adam."

Andrew rolled his eyes.

As Andrew made his way out, Akiza decided to say something to him before they left.

"Why don't you tell her your name's not Adam?" Akiza asked as they went up the pool steps.

"Um...I don't want to be a pain," Andrew admitted, "Besides I don't want to make her feel stupid."

They made their way out and stood face to face to one another.

At the time, Andrew was slightly shorter than Akiza.

"Well, that's very kind of you," Akiza admitted.

Andrew smiled shyly.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Akiza said happily.

Akiza waved and walked back towards the girl's locker room.

Andrew returned the gesture.

As the next couple of weeks went on, Akiza and Andrew became better at swimming.

They both had to work together, which neither one was use to, since they both liked to work alone.

However, when it came to school and grades, both of them would work well with anyone, if it meant getting an "A."

As they re-did the front stroke again, a few days before they were done with lessons, Andrew was swimming towards Akiza.

He was suppose to tag her hand, to signal her to "go."

Since he was wearing the only goggles he had and they made for other sports, Andrew couldn't see very well underwater.

He could see a blurry Akiza coming into view.

"Oh no," Andrew thought, "I don't want to touch her chest and make her think I'm some pervert or something."

Andrew stopped swimming a short ways from Akiza.

"Adam!" the instructor screamed.

Akiza and him closed their eyes at the scream.

"Why did you stop?"

Andrew opened his eyes and gave her a worried look.

"Well, I didn't want to...bump into her."

"Well next time, go all the way to her!"

She walked back to where she was before.

The next time he went, he swam all the way to her.

He tagged her hand and _only _her hand.

Once the lesson was over, Andrew and Akiza walked out of the pool.

"Why did you stop short of me that one time?" Akiza asked.

"Well...I didn't want to touch your chest and make you think I'm a pervert or something," Andrew admitted.

Akiza smiled.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you."

Andrew smiled back and they then departed.

Once the final lesson was over, the instructor talked to them.

"Well, you both got an A," the teacher said, "Congratulations!"

Akiza and Andrew shook hands and smiled.

After they were done with gym class, Andrew wondered if Akiza would be his partner for anything else.

They were in another class the next semester and were partners for their first project.

However, they fell into their old habits of doing things by themselves, and they went their separate ways.

_Flashback Ends_

"So, why are you here?" Akiza asked.

"Well, Sayer said that he wanted you to forget about your old boyfriend. He wanted me to help you through this "rough time" in your life."

Akiza frowned.

"This isn't a "rough time" in my life, because of my boyfriend. It's because of Sayer. What else did he say?"

"He said that your boyfriend told you a bunch of lies and Sayer seemed to hint that he gave you some false hope or something."

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Sayer's the one that's lying. My boyfriend has never treated me badly."

"So, who is this boyfriend anyways? What's his name?" Andrew asked.

Akiza sat down on her desk chair again and Andrew sat on her bed.

Akiza's face lit up.

"His name's Yusei," Akiza said in a dreamy voice.

She then explained how they met and everything that had happened.

Andrew listened to her story and nodded his head many times.

"He doesn't sound that bad to me," Andrew said, "He sounds like a great guy and I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks so much Andrew," Akiza said with a smile.

However, her smiled quickly faded.

"I really miss him though."

Andrew sighed.

"It's too bad you can't communicate with him in some way."

Akiza's eyes widened.

"Andrew! That's it!"

She opened up a desk drawer and got out a pen.

"I'll write him a letter!"

"How will you get it to him?" Andrew asked.

"You can leave Arcadia right?"

Andrew nodded.

"Oh! So then I could go give to him!" Andrew said with excitement.

Akiza smiled.

"Well I was going to say mail it to him, but that sounds better."

Akiza turned around and started writing a letter.

"I don't want to bother you while you write, so is it okay if I take a nap?" Andrew asked.

Akiza smiled.

"Sure Andrew. That's very kind of you."

Andrew smiled, put his glasses on a nightstand, and then laid down on her bed.

Later, Akiza shook him a little.

"Andrew?"

Andrew slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from his nap.

"Can you get this to him tomorrow? I got the address and directions for you."

She gave him a letter, inside of an envelope, and a sheet of paper..

"Of course Akiza."

Andrew gave her a smile.

She smiled back and Andrew went back to his room.

Akiza was bouncing off the walls.

"Now I can finally talk to Yusei again!" Akiza thought excitedly.

**A/N: I hope that answered a few questions and I hope you can give me some good feedback!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

**A/N: I'm happy that a lot of people enjoyed my first OC character. Thanks for the feedback!**

Although things were good for Akiza, it wasn't so good for the twins and Yusei.

The twins had figured out that Sayer had taken Akiza and she wasn't coming back.

Yusei, meanwhile, was still in his room, as the twins made frozen pizza for dinner.

The twins ate and, once they were done, filled a plate up with pizza.

They went to his room and opened the door.

Yusei was on his side and facing away from the them.

The only light was from a lamp, on a nightstand, that was next to the bed.

"Yusei," Leo said, "We know that Akiza was taken and we feel really bad about it."

Yusei stayed silent.

"Do you want to eat something?" Luna asked.

Yusei's bangs covered his eyes.

"No," he responded.

"Well, we'll put some here in case you get hungry," Luna noted.

Leo was holding the plate and he put it on the nightstand.

The twins then left in silence and closed the door.

After a moment, Yusei sighed.

He turned over, said grace, and then ate the big portion of food on the plate.

"I can't imagine what Sayer's doing to Akiza," Yusei thought as he finished the pizza.

He then took off his jacket and set it on the floor, at the end of the bed.

He was left with his tight black and red shirt and tight black pants.

He climbed into bed and turned off the lamp.

Yusei just couldn't get Akiza off of his mind.

After a few minutes, he tried to go to sleep.

Although it took a long time, he finally drifted off to sleep.

_Yusei's Dream_

Yusei was surrounded by black.

As he kept walking in darkness, he heard someone scream.

"Yusei! Help me!"

"Akiza!" Yusei thought.

He started running.

"Don't worry Akiza! I'm coming!"

Suddenly, he heard Sayer's voice.

"If I _ever _see you, find you, or in any way possible, trying to get Akiza back, I'll make sure they lock you up in the Facility for a long, long time," Sayer warned.

Yusei then heard Sayer's other warning.

"And I'll also make sure that Akiza_ pays dearly for it."_

Yusei stopped.

"No Yusei! Why did you try to save me?" Akiza screamed.

"No," Yusei said to himself.

He got down to his hands and knees.

"If I try to say her, she'll just end up in more pain."

Yusei started to cry.

"Akiza," he said softly.

_Yusei's Dream Ends_

Yusei's eyes shot open.

He gasped for air and sat up.

"I can't," he said, "I can't try to save Akiza. I can't cause her anymore pain. She might already be in enough as it is."

Yusei laid back down and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the twins got up.

They thought that they should talk to Yusei on how to help Akiza.

The ran up to Yusei, who was already eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Yusei," Leo said excitedly.

"Do you have any ideas on how to save Akiza?" Luna asked.

Yusei's bangs covered his eyes.

"We aren't going to save Akiza," Yusei said softly.

The twins gasped.

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

Yusei put another spoonful into his mouth and swallowed.

"Sayer threatened to hurt Akiza if we do."

The twins gasped and looked at one another.

"But Yusei!" they said in unison.

Yusei's bangs didn't cover his eyes anymore and he gave them a strict look.

He had some bags under his eyes.

"If we go out and fail, Akiza's only going to get hurt even more than she already is!" Yusei said in an upset tone, "Sayer also said he could lock me up in the Facility for a long time, which he could easily do. He's the type of person who would lie under oath."

The twins had never seen him like this and looked surprised at what he said.

"My only crime's already off my record, but this mark is not! I'm not a bad person! I care about Jack, Crow, Kalin, Martha, you two, all my other friends, but I care about Akiza the most. She was labeled as an outcast and so was I. She didn't have her real family growing up and neither did I! We both found other people to live with. I got lucky, but Akiza didn't. She got stuck with a guy that only wants her for her powers and virginity. I love her and know that she deserves someone that treats her better than that. I don't want to cause her anymore pain!"

The twins backed away from him and their eyes started to water.

Yusei's eyes suddenly lightened.

"I'm sorry. I kept worrying about her and didn't get much sleep last night," he said.

He got down to their level and hugged them.

"I'm sorry. I just lost control there. I hope I didn't hurt you."

The twins gave him a hug.

They leaned back and they didn't look so sad anymore.

"No Yusei," Luna said, "We know you miss Akiza."

"We all do," Leo added.

Yusei nodded and they all frowned.

Suddenly, a buzzer went off.

"Leo and Luna, there's someone here for you. They say that they have a letter from a person named Akiza."

"A letter?" Yusei asked.

"From Akiza?" the twins said.

They all looked at one another and smiled.

They quickly rushed downstairs.

They saw Andrew, with a letter in his hands.

Despite his long, thin fingers covering the front, you could still make out the word "Yusei."

"That's Akiza's handwriting," they all thought.

As they approached him, Andrew spotted them.

"The tallest one's _gotta _be her boyfriend," Andrew thought.

He then saw Yusei's yellow mark and he gasped.

"Akiza didn't tell me he was a criminal!"

He quickly stuck out his hands, looked away, and closed his eyes.

Leo snatched the letter out of his hands and Yusei and Luna gathered around him in a circle.

Andrew didn't feel the letter in his hands anymore and he opened his eyes to watch them read the letter.

"Hey guys. Yes this is Akiza," the letter started.

The twins and Yusei smiled.

"I miss you all. Don't worry. Sayer hasn't done any damage to me. He's locked me in my room, although I do get my meals as delivered to me, by the person that gave you this letter. His name's Andrew."

Akiza then explained their background and also told them about what Sayer was trying to do.

Yusei looked over his shoulder and Andrew got nervous.

Yusei turned back for a moment, read some more of the letter, and then looked back.

This time, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh no!" Andrew thought, "He must be upset at me!"

Andrew quickly turned around and ran out of the building.

"No! Wait Andrew!" Yusei shouted as he ran towards the entrance, "Come back!"

Yusei continued to shout Andrew's name as he ran away.

"He's probably is mad that I didn't break Akiza out of there," Andrew thought.

"Andrew! Andrew!" Yusei kept shouting.

"He'll probably beat me up for it!"

"Andrew! Andrew!"

The shouting got quieter until Andrew couldn't hear him anymore.

Andrew kept running all the way back to Arcadia.

Back at the tops...

"Yusei. Keep reading the letter," Leo said.

He handed him the letter.

"Andrew's very shy person and I wouldn't be surprised if he runs away before you can say anything," the letter wrote, "Don't worry. I'll explain everything to him and tell him to come over tomorrow at the same time as today. I hope you'll write me back."

Yusei looked at the twins.

"Well, lets start working on that letter," Yusei said.

The twins nodded.

They went back upstairs.

Yusei got his laptop and wrote an opening for the letter.

He then let the twins write their parts and left the ending for himself.

The twins then went into Leo's room to play a video game.

Yusei re-read the letter and didn't know how to finish it.

"I miss you Akiza," he wrote, "I'm glad that you're okay and not in any pain. I'm also happy that you have someone to keep you company."

Yusei looked at what they had written again and then re-read Akiza's letter.

He saw that there was a section that was folded over the back.

Yusei looked at it and it read, "Yusei only."

He flipped it over.

It read, "I love you Yusei."

Next to it, there was a kiss made with lipstick.

Yusei smiled at what he saw.

He then looked around and made sure the twins weren't watching.

Yusei put the paper up to his lips and he kissed the lipstick print.

He then put the paper down.

It wasn't like kissing Akiza's _real lips, _but it was the best he could do.

Yusei then debated on how he could do the same for Akiza.

He printed out what he had and tried to make a kiss print.

It didn't come out well and he threw it away in the recycling.

He didn't want to put lipstick on his lips, so he decided to try something else.

Yusei printed out another sheet.

He went to a faucet and wet his lips.

He then put his lips to the paper.

It still didn't look good, but it was the best he could do.

He then outlined it in pencil and wrote the words, "I love you Akiza."

Yusei put it in an envelope and then wrote "Akiza" on the front.

Back to Arcadia...

When Andrew came back to Arcadia, he ran to Akiza's room, and shut the door.

He leaned against it and was out of breath.

"Did you get it to Yusei?" Akiza asked as she stood up from her desk.

Andrew nodded and Akiza smiled.

"Great! So, did you meet Yusei?"

"Yeah and those two other people."

"Oh! Leo and Luna! I didn't tell you about them!" Akiza said happily.

"You also didn't tell me you're boyfriend was _a criminal!"_

Akiza lost her smile.

"Oh right! I didn't tell you about _his mark."_

Andrew continued to breath deeply._  
_

"What did he do?" Andrew asked.

"He went into New Domino without a permit. That's all."

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"I ran away from them for _that?" _

Akiza was confused.

"What did you do?"

Andrew's face turned worried as Akiza approached him, with a serious look on her face.

"I worried that he might have done something really bad and I thought he might hurt me! So, I ran away when he gave me this serious look. I'm sorry!" Andrew said in a rush.

Akiza smiled.

"It's okay Andrew. You didn't know."

Andrew frowned.

"I know, but I feel bad about it."

Akiza put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You can apologize to him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I asked him to write me back," Akiza said, "You can leave at the same time as you did today."

"Okay. I'll be sure to apologize to them tomorrow," Andrew said.

Later that night...

Yusei had held onto the letter all day.

He set the letter down by his nightstand and turned off the light.

As he went to sleep, as usual, he couldn't get Akiza out of his head.

_Yusei's Dream_

Akiza was busy writing something on a piece of paper, while sitting at her desk.

Yusei, in person, put the letter down next to her.

She turned around and saw his smiling face.

Akiza then gave him a hug and he returned the gesture.

Akiza grabbed the letter and read it, with a big smile on her face.

As Yusei watched, he smiled as well.

_End Dream_

Yusei smiled as he dreamed.

He only woke up once, but both of his dreams were happy.

As Akiza went to sleep, she couldn't get Yusei out of her mind either.

She could just imagine how happy she would be, when Yusei's letter would finally reach her hands.

**A/N: I know it was an awkward ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it.**

**Anyways, thanks for all of the feedback and I hope you continue to read the story!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

**A?N: I had to make a few small edits to last Chapter. They're not changing the story, but it was mostly for clarification and such.**

**The bug that was there on the weekend didn't let me go back and edit it.**

**I also apologize for going back and forth how tall Andrew is. I know what I'd want, as far as measurements, but I don't know how tall anyone is on the show.**

**I also figured out how to update your stories! **

**Hit the button "My story" and get the error page. Then, change the word, in the url, from "property" to "content." It should work!**

**Anyways, onto the next Chapter!**

The next morning, Andrew went to Akiza's room, with her breakfast.

Sayer had insisted that he'd be the only one to take it to her.

"Hey Andrew," Akiza said as she was looking in the mirror, "You ready to go pretty soon?"

"Yep and I'll be sure to leave a little early," he said.

Akiza smiled at him, as she brushed her hair.

"You sure seem excited," Andrew noted as he set the tray of food down.

"Oh, well, it's just that I _really _like Yusei," Akiza said as she sat down to eat.

Andrew smiled as Akiza happily ate her food.

"Akiza looks really nice when she smiles," he thought, "And she can look really scary when she frowns at you."

Once Akiza was done, Andrew brought the tray to the Cafeteria.

He then headed out to the tops.

At the tops...

Yusei had gotten up and was eating cereal with the twins.

"You got the letter, don't ya Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yup. I got it right here."

He takes it out of a back pocket in his jeans.

"Let me guess, you wrote something romantic in there," Leo joked.

"Yeah," Luna added, "Did you write a song? Maybe a poem?"

Yusei shook his head.

"I didn't do any of those things. I can't write poems and I can't sing."

"You don't have to sing," Leo said, "We're not recording it."

"Yeah, but with a song, you gotta hear the beat and rhythm," Yusei said.

Leo shrugged.

"So what time do you think Andrew will come?"

He came around 10 o'clock yesterday. So, lets wait until then."

The twins nodded.

While the twins and Yusei waited for 10 to roll around, Andrew was already there, and waiting in the lobby.

He was bending down and looking at his feet, as he sat on a lobby sofa.

"What should I say to Yusei?" he thought, "I don't know how strong Yusei is, but I'm sure he could beat me to a pulp. He _is _as tall as me too."

Andrew fumbled with his fingers.

"Also, what do I say when he asks why I ran away? Your mark made me think you did something terrible? Like that's going to make him feel good."

He sighed.

He then checked his watch and it was almost 10 o'clock.

"They should be getting here at some point," he thought, "Maybe they won't show or maybe Yusei didn't have enough time!"

Andrew was slightly excited, since he was so worried about meeting Yusei.

He then heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"That's probably them," he thought.

Andrew saw Yusei come down, with the twins behind him.

Andrew stood up and, nervously, waited for them to come over to him.

When they got to him, Yusei game him a slight smile.

However, deep down, Yusei was just as nervous as Andrew was.

"You're Andrew right?"

Andrew nodded.

"Here."

Yusei handed him the letter.

"I hope this gets to her safe and sound."

Andrew nodded slightly.

"I'll do my best."

Yusei gave him a bigger smile back.

"Okay. This is over. Lets go Luna," Leo said.

Leo pulled her arm and the twins ran off.

Yusei started to turn around.

"Yusei."

He stopped and turned back to him.

"Yeah Andrew?"

Andrew stumbled with what he wanted to say.

"Um...well, you see..."

Yusei let him take his time.

He knew what it was like to be in that situation.

Andrew sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I just want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday," Andrew said.

"It's okay," Yusei said, "I was worried why you ran off so fast."

Andrew frowned.

"Well...you see..."

"It's my mark isn't it?" Yusei asked.

Andrew gasped and looked up.

Yusei held a straight face.

Andrew sighed, closed his eyes for a moment, and looked back down.

"Yes," he admitted, "I try not be to sexist, racists, or judge other people. However, when I saw your mark, something just went off in my head. I thought you might have done something really bad. I'm_ really_ sorry Yusei."

Yusei put a hand on Andrew's shoulder and Andrew looked at Yusei.

"It's fine. I've gotten it before and I've gotten it much worse than the way you acted."

Andrew sighed.

"I know, but I also knew you could beat me to a pulp if you got mad at me. I'm sure you got arms that are huge."

"Not really," Yusei said.

He took off his blue jacket and showed his arms.

They were not muscular at all and were lean and soft as gelatin.

"I don't lift weights or anything," Yusei replied, "Heck, I don't even work out as much as I should."

Yusei then noticed Andrew's scrawny thin arms, which were the exact same size as his.

Yusei gave him a smile, but Andrew sighed and looked sad.

"Well, you're still a much more attractive man than me. No wonder you got such a nice girlfriend. I know I'll never get one."

Yusei put a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Andrew. I didn't think I would get a girlfriend."

Andrew was surprised.

"You?"

Yusei nodded.

"So don't worry," he said, "There's someone out there for you."

There was a slight pause as Andrew and Yusei smiled.

"Well, I'll take this to Akiza."

Andrew ran off and waved to Yusei.

Yusei waved back.

When Andrew made it to Arcadia, he quickly gave the letter to Akiza.

She smiled and held it up to her chest.

She saw then Yusei had written her name on the front.

His handwriting wasn't the best, but she could still read it.

She then opened the contents of the envelope.

Luckily for her, the letter was typed.

"Hey Akiza. This letter is from the three of us, Leo, Luna, and Yusei."

Akiza smiled as she read the letter.

"This Leo. The one and only."

Akiza giggled as Leo tried to write some corny jokes to cheer her up.

"And now to throw it to my sister. Here's...Luna."

"Hey Akiza. Sorry for Leo's corny jokes. Anyways, we're really happy to talk to you again."

Luna then said what they had done the past couple days and that they hoped to see her soon.

"Now, here's Yusei."

Akiza moved closer to the letter.

"Akiza. I miss you so much. I wasn't able to sleep until I got your message. I want to be with you again. I love you."

Akiza smiled as she finished the letter.

She then saw a flap, like the one she had made for Yusei.

She flipped it and saw Yusei's lip mark.

Andrew was looking in the opposite direction, to giver her some privacy.

She then leaned in and put her lips to it.

Akiza then set the letter down.

"I have to write him back," she thought.

Over the next few days, Akiza and Yusei sent letter back and forth to one another.

They were mostly love letters, since neither one had much to talk about.

They also made their "kiss marks" and they both kissed them privately, when they finished reading the letter.

Andrew kept running them to the each other, almost like a "mail man."

One day, he was delivering a letter to Akiza.

Like always, he tried to make himself invisible, as Akiza read and wrote her letters.

However, as Akiza was writing back, Akiza had a question for him.

"Hey Andrew?" she asked.

Andrew jumped in surprise.

"Yeah?" he asked.

He continued to stare at the wall, to avoid looking at her.

"Didn't Sayer say you could ask him what his plans were whenever you wanted?"

Andrew bit his lip.

"Yeah he did. I guess I forgot."

"Well, could you ask him sometime?"

"Sure...although..."

"Although what?" Akiza asked.

Andrew sighed.

"I'm doubtful I'll remember everything he says to me."

Akiza frowned and then light up.

"I've got it!"

She started writing on her letter rather quickly.

Andrew finally turned to face her.

"What? What do you got?"

He walked over to her.

"We're going to make sure that you don't forget a second of what Sayer tells you."

Andrew looked at her, in confusion.

Akiza gave him a wink and Andrew blushed at the gesture.

"Tomorrow, I want you to stay with Yusei when you deliver the letter," she said.

"So that I can hear what you said?" Andrew asked.

Akiza nodded and slipped the letter into an envelope.

She had made her "kiss mark" before even writing the letter.

Akiza handed him the letter.

"Don't worry Andrew," she said, "We're _all _going to find out what Sayer is really up to."

**A/N: Suspenseful ending**!

**I thank you for your support, during the bug that wouldn't let me update.**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20!**

**There's a really bad joke that I tried to put in here. So, yeah, be warned that it's bad.  
**

**If anyone's trying to make a new story, but can't, I have a trick that should work:**

**When posting a new fic choose a random category that you are allowed to post in. You will obviously not be able to select with character the fic includes but I hardly think that's terribly important. Post the story. When you hit save another page comes up after to say it has been posted and ask whether you would like to edit/add chapter. Click on here and it will allow you to edit the category. Change it to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/whatever the real category is and press save. The Error message will come up again but when you check your profile you will find it has now been moved to the correct category.**

**Hope this helps!  
**

As Akiza slept soundly in her room, Andrew was having a difficult time sleeping in his.

"What does Akiza want me to do? Not to mention, why do I have to stay with Yusei? What's his role? Does he know what this is about?"

Andrew tossed and turned all night and couldn't ever get to sleep.

The next day, Andrew visited Akiza, before he set off for the tops.

"So...can you tell me what this is all about?" Andrew asked.

"No, because it's a surprise," Akiza said.

"Well, is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Akiza pondered for a moment.

"I think it'll be a good thing," she said.

As soon as Akiza was finished with her breakfast, which for Andrew felt like forever, he ran her tray back and rushed out of Arcadia.

He then made it to the tops and he waited for Yusei to come down.

As soon as Andrew saw the man with spiky black and yellow hair, he rushed to him and gave him the letter.

"Hey Andrew," Yusei said, "Are you in a rush?"

"No," Andrew said while shaking his head, "Akiza wanted me to stay with you while you read the letter. There's a part that has to deal with me."

Yusei gave him a surprised look.

"You didn't know about this?" Andrew asked.

Yusei shook his head.

"Well, lets head up to Leo and Luna and then see what happens," Yusei said.

As they went into the elevator, Andrew took in what the building was like.

He had never been inside of it and had only been to the lobby.

As Andrew and Yusei rode the elevator, Yusei heard a noise come from Andrew.

Yusei smelt the air and Andrew's face was red.

"Excuse me," Andrew said.

Yusei gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about it," Yusei said.

Suddenly, Yusei broke wind too.

Andrew's face lightened up a little.

"Baked beans?" Andrew asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Love 'em," he said.

"Me too," Andrew replied.

When they got out of the elevator, they made their way towards the twins apartment.

Yusei swiped his card and let Andrew go in.

Andrew stood in awe of how big the room was.

"Hey Yusei," Leo said as he leaned over the couch, "Why is Andrew here?"

"Akiza apparently needs him for something," Yusei said, "She said it was in the letter."

"Okay," Leo said, "You can watch TV with us Andrew."

Andrew walked over and sat on the huge sofa.

"Don't you read what Akiza had to say?" Andrew asked in a whisper.

"Nah," Luna said softly, "We let Yusei have his space."

"Yeah," Leo added, "Because it's mostly lovey dovey stuff from Akiza."

Andrew nodded.

"I try to do the same for Akiza. I'm pretty sure Yusei writes lovey dovey stuff for her too."

The twins smiled.

"So, how is Akiza anyways?" Luna asked.

"Well, Sayer won't let her out of her room and I'm the only one who gets to see her," Andrew said, "I have to bring her meals and her schoolwork. Also, I have to collect and do my own schoolwork too."

"Sounds like you're a slave," Leo said.

Andrew frowned.

"Yeah, but at least I'm forced to talk to someone. I'm usually too shy to approach anyone."

Leo and Luna smiled at one another.

"That's just like Yusei," Luna said.

"What?" Andrew asked as he looked at Yusei.

Yusei was sitting at the kitchen table and reading the letter.

He had a big smile on his face.

"Yusei's a very shy guy, along with Akiza," Luna continued.

Andrew smiled.

"Yeah. He acts tough, but he's a big softy," Leo added.

Yusei suddenly looked at them, as he had finished the letter, and wanted to kiss the print Akiza had made.

Andrew quickly went back to watching TV, along with the twins.

Once they were all distracted, Yusei put his lips to the letter for a moment.

He then got up, put the letter in a pant pocket, and went over to them.

"Okay you guys. We're heading off to the electronic store."

Andrew and the twins looked at him.

"Why?" Leo asked, "There isn't a game I want."

"No, but we need to look for some spy equipment."

The three of them looked at one another, as Yusei smiled.

Later, they were making their way to the store.

Akiza wanted Andrew to have some spy equipment, to record his conversation with Sayer.

That way, he wouldn't forget the information Sayer tells him, and they could replay any important information later.

They went inside the store.

"So what can I help you with?" a man asked.

He had black hair that reached his neck and he wore a black t-shirt.

He also had small, round, black glasses and a soul patch beneth his lower lip.

"Does Leo need a new video game?"

"Nope," Leo said, "We need some spy equipment."

"Spy equipment?" the man repeated, "Does Leo have a top secret mission?"

"Actually, we need it for our friend here," Yusei said.

He put a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew gave the man a nervious smile.

"Okay," the man said, "Follow me."

He then lead them to a section of the store, with sound recorders.

"Try on as many as you like," the man said.

Andrew checked a few price tags.

"Aren't these a little expensive?" Andrew asked.

"Don't worry," Luna said, "Just pick out the one that fits best."

Andrew shrugged and put on one.

It had a small recorder that went into his ear.

"Can we test it?" he asked.

The man with black hair nodded.

"I wanna try!" Leo shouted.

He put his mouth near the michrophone.

"Hey Andrew!" Leo shouted.

Andrew quickly pulled the ear piece out and gave Leo an upset look.

Leo responded with a worried look.

Then continued to try on different spy gear and then test them.

They finally decided on a very small ear piece and microphone.

However, they asked for two ear pieces, so it would be less obvious and it would look like Andrew was making some weird type of fashion statement.

The recordings could be transferreed to a disk, that they could make with Yusei's laptop, for safe keeping.

It also could also re-play the recordings for Akiza to hear them too.

As the twins paid, Andrew and Yusei waited by the door.

"I'm scared," Andrew said to Yusei, "I'm not sure what to ask Sayer."

"Don't worry Andrew," Yusei said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll help you with what questions you can ask him."

Andrew looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

When they got back to the tops, Yusei and the twins helped Andrew with what questions he should ask Sayer.

After they were done, they wrote the questions down on a piece of paper, so that he could try to remember them.

Andrew said his goodbyes and then headed back to Arcadia.

"Hey Andrew," Akiza said as he came into her room, "So how do you like my plan?"

"I think it should work," he said, "Oh yeah..."

He pulled out his recorder.

"Here's a message."

He handed her the recorder and left, since he wanted to give her some privacy.

Once Andrew was gone, Akiza hit the play button.

"Hey Akiza, this is..." Yusei said.

"Leo."

"Luna."

"And Yusei. We all just wanted to say that..."

(In unison)

"We miss you and love you."

"And we hope to see you real soon," Leo said.

"So we can have fun together," Luna added.

"Bye," they all said.

Akiza smiled and hugged the recorder.

**A/N: Andrew's going to confront Sayer next Chapter!**

**Thanks for all of your support and please review if you can!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21!**

**Thanks for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

As Andrew was getting ready for bed, he couldn't stop worrying about his talk with Sayer.

He decided to think about Yusei and Akiza and how they could be happy, if this worked.

As he laid down in bed, he imagined Yusei and Akiza happily holding hands and smiling.

"If this works out, Yusei and Akiza will be so happy," Andrew said.

He turned on his side.

"Not to mention they are a cute couple. Yusei's a good looking guy and Akiza's a very attractive woman."

He sighed.

As he went to sleep, despite some positive thinking, he couldn't get the pessimistic thoughts out of his head.

The next morning, he went to Akiza's room one more time.

After he set her food down, she handed him the recorder.

"I got the message," Akiza proclaimed.

Andrew gave her a smile.

As Akiza ate, Andrew put the earpieces, recorder, and microphone on.

Akiza tried to help him hide them, when she had finished eating.

"Thanks Akiza," he said as he left her room.

Akiza smiled as he shut the door.

Once Andrew had delivered the empty tray, he went up to Sayer's office.

He knocked on the office door.

"Who is it?" Sayer asked.

"It's Andrew."

Sayer smiled.

"You can come in."

Andrew quickly turned the recorder on and walked in.

"It's nice to see you again," Sayer said as he got up.

He went up to Andrew and they shook hands.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well...you see..."

Andrew's nerves were kicking in, as he was never good under pressure.

"You know when I met Akiza for the first time? You said that I could ask you what your plans were later on."

"So you want me to tell you what they are?" Sayer asked.

Andrew nodded.

"Of course. I'll tell you everything."

Sayer went back to his office chair and Andrew sat down in a chair in front of him.

"Well, maybe not _everything_," Sayer thought as he tried to give Andrew a friendly smile.

"Now, where do you want to start?" Sayer asked.

"Well, for starters, what exactly happened with her and her boyfriend?"

Sayer folded his hands and thought.

"I don't know everything," Sayer said, "I know that his name is Yusei, he's from the Satellite, and he has a criminal mark. He told her lies about them not rushing their relationship and it would be equal. Although, I do question how physical their relationship was."

"So it's possible that they..."

"No," Sayer said quickly, "They both say that they are still virgins and are waiting until marriage. However, a person can still be a virgin and have a _very intimate relationship."_

Andrew gave Sayer a firm face.

"See, to me, it feels as though they had a good relationship, but it wasn't a very physical one."

Sayer nodded.

"Andrew, are you a virgin too?"

Andrew was baffled by the question.

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you later."

Andrew was confused and didn't like the whole "wait and see" game Sayer was playing.

"So, how is your relationship been going with Akiza?"

Andrew tried to stay firm.

"Well, we've become good friends."

"Has she gotten over Yusei yet?"

Andrew knew he was going to have to lie.

"I think a little bit."

Sayer nodded.

"That's good," he said.

"So what does your plan have to do with me anyways?" Andrew asked.

"Well," Sayer started, "It actually goes back a ways. Do you know about "World Records?"

Andrew nodded.

"Yeah," he said almost annoyingly.

"Well, there's a record for number of duels won in a row. That record is held by two people. One of them is in this very building."

Andrew's eyes got wide.

"You mean..."

"That's right," Sayer said, "Unknown to Akiza, she holds a world record."

Andrew was in awe.

"But wait," he said quickly, "Akiza doesn't know about it! Should I tell her?"

_"No,"_ Sayer said firmly and in an upset tone.

"Why not?"

"Because, I want her to_ break the record first."_

"Why is that? How do you even know she's tied the record and she doesn't?"

"Because, if she found out, she might feel pressured in her next duel. That might cause her to lose."

Andrew nodded.

"And I know about the record, becuase of a chip on her duel disk."

Andrew looked at the ground for a moment.

_"That's _the chip that Akiza's been wondering about," he thought, "And _that's _why Sayer had Akiza duel so many times per day."

He looked back up.

"Okay, so I know about Yusei and Akiza's record, but what do I have to do with this?"

Sayer smiled widely.

"Well, like I said before, you are helping Akiza forget her boyfriend and remember what has helped start to her control her powers."

"But Akiza..."

Andrew quickly covered his mouth.

"But Akiza?" Sayer asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I interrupted you sir. Please continue."

Sayer gave him a confused look.

"I can't tell him that Akiza used fake duels to get to that "record" and those duels are what helped her control her powers," Andrew thought, "I also can't tell him that Akiza doesn't need that head brace anymore, because she can control her powers with and without it."

"Anyways," Sayer continued, "Your job to to remind her what helped her when she had no place to go. What helped her forget all of the pain and the suffering she caused. I'm trying to get her to remember the _Arcadia Movement. _It helped her so much and it only makes sense for her and other psychic duelists to come, train, and live here."

"So, I'm basically an advertisement Akiza to stay at Arcadia," Andrew said.

Sayer nodded and Andrew got up.

"I understand now. Thank you."

_He turned off the recorder._

"Wait," Sayer said.

He put a hand on Andrew's shoulder and Andrew turned around.

"You're going to become more than just an ad."

Andrew was confused as Sayer took his hand off of him.

"Andrew, do you think Akiza's attractive?"

Andrew's face turned red.

He had to admit that Akiza was _very good looking _and Yusei was very lucky to have her.

"Yes," he said.

"You spend a lot of time together don't you?"

Andrew nodded.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have your relationship grow?"

"Grow?" Andrew asked.

Sayer leaned in.

_"I mean, a deeper relationship. Becoming more than just friends."_

"So you mean boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, it would start like that," Sayer said.

Andrew's eyes widened.

"So you're saying we would..."

Sayer nodded.

Andrew was stunned.

"Wouldn't it be fun to have a_ nice, kind, beautiful woman like Akiza in your life?" _Sayer asked.

Andrew shut his eyes.

"No! Yusei and Akiza should be together!" Andrew thought, "Sure Akiza is very good looking, but I don't deserve to have some as beautiful as her."

Sayer put his hand back on Andrew's shoulder and leaned forward.

"Wouldn't it fun to kiss her? Hold her? See in her in something skimpy?_ Like a nice, tight swimsuit?" _Sayer asked, "You would get married and have kids with her."

Andrew couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

He started to take deep breaths and Sayer smiled.

"Then, your kids will grow up, loving Arcadia too. And so on. And so on."

Andrew stopped breathing hard, but still had his eyes shut.

"Don't worry Andrew. As long as you two keep staying together, she'll be yours soon enough."

Andrew finally calmed down.

"Thank you sir."

Sayer opened the door and Andrew walked out.

Sayer then shut the door.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sayer said, "But he still doesn't know my _master plan!"_

Sayer chuckled evilly._  
_

After Sayer shut the door, Andrew had opened his eyes and ran into the men's room.

He sat down in an empty stall, even though he didn't have to go to the bathroom.

Andrew took some deep breaths.

"It would be nice to be with Akiza forever and she was very good looking," Andrew thought.

Sure, Andrew had thoughts about Akiza like the ones Sayer had suggested before, but he had always brushed them off.

He knew that Yusei belonged with her.

Andrew looked at the stall door, with a firm face.

_"No matter how attractive Akiza is, Yusei is her boyfriend!" Andrew said firmly.  
_

He stood up.

_"No matter what, Yusei and Akiza are a couple!" he said._

He left the restroom and headed back to Akiza's room.

**A/N: Awkward ending, I know.**

**But Sayer hasn't told them his _entire plans _yet.**

**So, I hope you'll stay and keep on reading this story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

**A/N: How will Akiza and Yusei react to Sayer's plans?**

**Find out...right now! ;)**

Andrew quickly made his way from the men's room to Akiza's room.

He quickly tried to open Akiza's door, but she apparently had locked it.

He banged on the door with his left hand.

Akiza got up from her desk and open the door.

She was then suddenly hit, by Andrew's fist, on her nose.

"Oh! Sorry," Andrew said.

"That's okay," Akiza said as she lightly brushed her nose, "No harm done."

Andrew quickly went inside and Akiza shut and locked the door.

Andrew was bending over and trying to catch his breath.

"What happened Andrew?" Akiza asked, "Is Sayer trying to catch you?"

"No!" Andrew said as he stood up, "But I _did _get some information!"

"Well, lets hear it," Akiza said.

Andrew hit the play button and set it down on Akiza's desk.

They sat down listened to Andrew and Sayer's greeting.

Akiza then heard them talk about her relationship with Yusei.

"However, a person can still be a virgin and have a _very intimate relationship," _Sayer said.

"See, to me, it feels as though they had a good relationship, but it wasn't a very physical one," Andrew said.

Akiza stopped playing the recording.

Andrew quickly got nervous.

"I'm sorry Akiza!" Andrew said, "It's just that I thought you guys have ever made-out or anything like that."

Akiza smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Andrew," Akiza said as Andrew slowly opened his eyes.

"It is?"

Akiza nodded.

"Yusei and I haven't really had a "make-out session" before. So what you said was true."

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, would you like to have a more...um..._physical relationship?" _Andrew asked nervously.

Akiza blushed.

"I'm sorry that just came out!" Andrew said.

Even though he had know Akiza for a while now, he still was nervous around her.

Akiza smiled.

"As long as we kept our clothes on, I actually would mind that," she admitted,

Andrew smiled slightly and Akiza hit the play button again.

"So Andrew are you a virgin?" Sayer asked.

Akiza stopped the recorder as Andrew and her eyes grew big.

Andrew quickly put his face in his hands as Akiza hit the play button.

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you later."

Akiza stopped the recorder.

"Oh my god!" Andrew said sadly.

Akiza smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Andrew."

They then listened to some more of the recording.

Akiza gasped when she found out about the so-called "record."

She quickly stopped playing the audio.

"So Sayer wanted me to break the world record," she said, "But why?"

Andrew shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

They listened some more and Akiza nearly gasped when Andrew almost told Sayer about Akiza controlling her powers.

"I'm sorry," Andrew said for about the millionth time that day.

"It's okay," Akiza said, "We know the truth."

They then finished the recording.

Luckily for Andrew, it ended with, "I understand now. Thank you."

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't record why Sayer wanted him to stay with Akiza.

He worried that Akiza might beat him up, if she found out that Sayer wanted him to marry her and that he thought she was attractive.

Akiza wrote some things down on the letter, that she had made for Yusei.

"Okay. That does explain a lot," she said as she finished writing.

"Now we know why Sayer wanted me to duel, why he wanted Yusei out of my life, and why he wanted you to be with me."

Andrew sighed.

"Well, you don't know everything," he thought sadly.

Akiza gave him her letter.

"Give this to Yusei."

Andrew nodded and headed out.

Instead of going up to Yusei and the twins, Andrew sat down on the lobby couch, to collect his thoughts.

"Akiza will probably kill me if she found out that I'm suppose to be her boyfriend and marry her," he thought.

He sighed.

"Even though I will not do that, I can't deny that she's very good looking. She's probably heard that from a million guys and would probably get upset at me. Not to mention, all she knows is that I'm suppose to be an ad for Arcadia."

Andrew's eyes started to water as he thought some more.

"Does she _only_ see me as the ad for the Arcadia Movement? Does she even _truly_ care about me? Does she know _I just want to be her friend?"_

Andrew saw Yusei talking to the front desk person and he tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"Does Yusei and the twins care about me? Don't they know _I want to be their friend too_ or do they only see me as the "mail man?"

Yusei finished talking to lady at the reception desk.

Andrew quickly tried to hide his emotions as he stood up.

Yusei came over to him and Andrew tried to give him a light smile.

"So, I see your in one piece," Yusei noted, "So it went well?"

Andrew nodded.

"Lets bring the recorder up to the twins," Yusei said.

Andrew nodded again.

They then made their way upstairs, in the elevator.

Andrew sighed in a sad tone.

"Something wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get over all the stress of talking to Sayer," Andrew said.

"Well, it's over now," Yusei said, "That's the good thing."

The elevator door opened and Andrew and Yusei went to the twin's apartment.

When they came inside, Leo and Luna rushed over to them, from the kitchen table.

They had been playing with Yusei's laptop.

"Okay Yusei. The laptop's all set," Leo said.

"Yeah, but Leo thought he had shut it off," Luna said.

"Hey! I forgot that the screen saver's the same as when it's turned off!"

They all laughed.

Yusei then hooked up the recorder to the laptop.

It had a CD in it as well, that would save the content.

They started playing the conversation.

"Well...you see..." Andrew stumbled.

"Spit it out!" Leo yelled.

"Leo!" Luna said.

"What? I want him to hurry up!"

Andrew looked down and frowned.

It kept playing and then got to the part about Yusei and Akiza's relationship.

"See, to me, it feels as though they had a good relationship, but it wasn't a very physical one."

Yusei stopped the recording and turned to Andrew.

"I'm sorry Yusei! I thought that you and Akiza didn't have that type of relationship!" Andrew said.

"It's okay Andrew," Yusei said, "We don't."

"Well, would you want one?" Andrew asked.

Yusei's eyes widened for a moment and then went back to normal.

"Um..."

His face turned red and the twins giggled.

"If we kept are clothes on, I honestly would," he said.

The twins and Andrew smiled at him and then Yusei played the recording some more.

"Andrew, are you a virgin too?"

The twins giggled again and Andrew's face turned red.

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you later."

Andrew put his face in his hands, just like with Akiza.

"Oh my god!" he said in the same sad tone.

The twins continued giggling and Yusei put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Andrew," Yusei said, "At our age, that's not the worst thing that you can be."

Andrew took his head out of his hands and Yusei gave him a smile.

Andrew returned with a smile and Yusei continued the recording.

The twins stopped giggling, to hear some more of the conversation.

Yusei's face turned firm as he listened.

Once the recording was done, Yusei typed some things into a document.

"So the only thing we need to know is: what are the benefits of Akiza breaking that record?"

"Fame and fortune?" Andrew suggested.

"Showing her strength and powers?" Luna added.

"Men?" Leo asked.

Everyone turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

Everyone chuckled, but they were all still confused.

Why would Sayer want by breaking this record?

"I don't think he'll tell us face-to-face," Andrew said.

"Well, we got to figure out a way to find out," Yusei said.

After sitting around for a few more minutes and thinking, they all got tired.

"Well, maybe we should wait a day and see if we could figure it out," Andrew said.

"All right," Yusei said.

He then took out his letter and wrote a few last minute things on it.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Andrew said.

He took out his letter and Yusei and him swapped letters.

"I'll see you guys later," Andrew said.

He waved and they all waved back.

As he made his way back to Arcadia, he knew that he was going to help them.

No matter if they thought he was their friend or not.

**A/N: There's sort of two plots going on right now.**

**I hope it's not upsetting anyone.**

**I need help with a duel later on. Will someone help me? I can't write duels.**

**If you want to write it, you're going to be spoiled, just as a heads up.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for all of your support! It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying the story!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

**The plot's going to thicken and I get the feeling people will be upset!**

**Thanks to wheeliebreaker2 for wanting to write the duel. Thanks to everyone else who offered!**

As Andrew went to Arcadia, he wondered how he could help Yusei, Akiza, and the twins.

He knew that he couldn't talk Sayer out of it and he couldn't force him to talk.

He then went to the cafeteria to eat.

After that, he went to Akiza and gave her her supper.

She smiled as he set it down.

"So what did Yusei say?" she asked.

"Well, he wanted you to have this."

He gave her the letter.

"He's left with the same questions that you are," Andrew said.

Akiza leaned her head on a fist that she made with her left hand.

"Even after sitting here all day, I still can't figure it out," she said, "All of the easy answers don't make sense."

Andrew laid down on her bed.

"Yeah, maybe there's something in the letter."

He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Akiza read the letter and gave it a kiss.

By then, Andrew was sleeping soundly on her bed.

Akiza gently shook him.

"Ugh. No," Andrew said drowsily.

"Time to go to bed," Akiza said.

"Ugh...okay," Andrew said.

Andrew got up and headed to the door.

"Goodnight Akiza," he said.

"Goodnight."

He shut the door and left.

The next morning, Andrew headed up to Sayer's office.

He got stuck bringing Sayer's breakfast.

_Flashback_

"Andrew, here to bring Sayer his breakfast?" the chef asked.

"No. I bring Akiza's," Andrew reminded him.

"Well, the person that's suppose to bring it to him hasn't showed up yet," the chef said, "And you know he gets cranky without his breakfast."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "So..."

"Can you do it?" the chef asked.

Andrew sighed.

"Okay," he said annoyingly.

"Great!"

He handed him the tray.

_End Flashback_

Andrew knocked on the door.

"That better be my food!" Sayer yelled.

"It is," Andrew said.

He opened the door and rushed it to him.

Sayer was on his laptop and he suddenly banged on his desk.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Ugh. This computer's so slow," Sayer said, "I need to get a new one sometime, but I'm always so busy."

Andrew gave him his food.

"Thanks," Sayer said in a non-thankful tone.

Andrew quickly ran out and shut the door.

He ran to the cafeteria and quickly got Akiza's food.

He tried to get to her room, without spilling it.

Once he made it and knocked on her door, Akiza came and opened it.

"Akiza! Sorry I'm late. I had to give Sayer his food," Andrew said as he set the tray down on her desk.

"Oh I know all about that," Akiza said, "So was he in a good mood today?"

"No. He kept complaining that he need a new laptop."

Akiza nodded and started eating.

"Yeah. He always says he's too busy, but I think he's too lazy."

Andrew nodded as well.

When Akiza was done, Andrew approached her.

"Do you have a letter for Yusei?"

"It's actually not much," Akiza said.

She handed it to him and he put it in his pocket.

"See you later," Akiza said.

"See ya," Andrew replied.

He delivered her tray back and was then off to the tops.

When he got there, he waited until Yusei came down.

"So, got any new ideas?" Yusei asked.

"Nope," Andrew replied.

They made their way upstairs.

The twins were sitting at the table and were doing schoolwork.

"Hey! I've never seen you guys doing schoolwork," Andrew noted as he came in.

"Yeah. We do it after you leave," Leo said.

Andrew shrugged.

Yusei was trying to lock the door.

"Now where did I put my keys?" Yusei thought.

"So, got anymore ideas?" Luna asked.

"No," Andrew said, "The only new thing I know is that Sayer needs a new laptop."

"What does he use it for?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Andrew responded, "Maybe some Arcadia documents?"

"Ah! There they are!" Yusei thought as he pulled out his keys from a pocket.

He locked the door.

Luna, Leo, and Andrew gasped as Yusei walked over to them.

"What's all the talking about?" Yusei asked.

"Sayer needs a new laptop," Leo exclaimed.

"So?" Yusei asked.

"We're going to buy him a new one," Luna added.

Yusei was now even more confused.

"Why would we do that?" he asked.

"Because he won't need the old one and there might be some personal information on it," Andrew finished.

Yusei shrugged.

"Yeah, but how much personal information's on a laptop? Mine doesn't have much, if any on it."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, but it's more like all three of ours, " Luna said, "You let us use it, because we bought it for you. Plus, you keep insisting that you don't want us to have to go out and buy another one, just for the two of us."

"Yeah," Leo added, "You're on the computer _a lot. _You deserve to have that one as your own. Then, you can make it more personalized and put special things that you want into it. "

Yusei blushed.

"Sayer probably doesn't let anyone see his laptop, so there's a much better chance something big is on it," Andrew finished.

Yusei nodded.

"I understand," Yusei said, "But what laptop should we get?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Well...I...um..." Andrew said quietly, "Thought we could get the best one we can, so that way, Sayer would accept it."

Everyone smiled.

"Andrew, that's a great idea," Luna said.

"But what about money?" Andrew asked.

Yusei put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "What ever you need, Leo and Luna can pay for it."

"We sure can!" Leo shouted.

Everyone laughed.

They then headed to the same electronic store, that they went to for the spy equipment.

"Hey Leo and Luna," the black haired man said, "Now what do you need? More spy equipment?"

"Nope," Leo said, "We're looking for a laptop."

"Make that two laptops," Luna said.

Yusei felt bad.

"You guys, you don't have to..."

"No," Leo and Luna said.

Yusei gasped.

"I guess that means that laptop's yours," Andrew said.

Yusei smiled.

"I guess I should let you guys spend your money the way you want to," Yusei admitted.

The twins nodded.

"First, we want the biggest and most expensive laptop you got!" Leo said.

"Okay," the worker said, "Follow me."

They made their way to the laptop section.

"This has the fastest speed, most memory, and is considered to be the best on the market," he said, "The Super Speeder."

The twins gasped.

"Okay," Luna said, "We want that and lets look for one for ourselves."

The twins then looked at the laptops.

Yusei and Andrew made their way to the video games section.

Andrew went to the demo area.

As Andrew looked at the demos, Yusei came up next to him.

"Which game do you wanna try?" Yusei asked.

"Um..." Andrew said nervously, "There's this golf game that has a demo."

"Lets play that," Yusei said.

Andrew selected it in surprise.

"I didn't think you would want to play that," Andrew admitted.

"Well, to tell you the truth, growing up in the Satellite left you with a lot of free time," Yusei said, "One time, I found some used golf clubs in a junk yard. They were still in really good shape. I even found some golf balls to hit."

Andrew chuckled as they started playing.

"So you made it like a driving range?"

"Pretty much," Yusei said, "I was never really good and I didn't do it much, but it was still something fun to do."

Andrew was surprised.

They then played some more of the game and they both were having fun.

"Well, see, me and my Dad..." Andrew started.

"Okay, we're all set," Leo said.

Andrew gasped as Leo and Luna held a bag.

"Well, we better get going," Yusei said.

They both let go of the controllers.

They made their way back to the tops and looked at the laptops around the kitchen table.

"Wow! This one sure is nice," Andrew said.

"Keep good care of it and be sure to give it to Sayer," Yusei said.

He then went up to Andrew.

"Tell Akiza that I'm very sorry I couldn't write her a good letter," Yusei said.

He handed Andrew an envelope, but it felt lighter than usual.

"Okay," Andrew said.

He left and the twins and Yusei waved to goodbye to him.

As Andrew walked down the street, he thought to himself.

"Yusei and I have something in common. In fact, two things: video games and golf."

He made his way to a stoplight.

"I would like to ask Yusei if he'd like to go golfing, but I know we're busy with Akiza."

He sighed.

"I _could_ wait until this situation clears up."

He walked inside of Arcadia.

"If I did ask him, he'll probably say "no."

He made his way up to Akiza's room.

He knocked on the door and Akiza opened it.

"Andrew! What's that?" Akiza asked.

He walked in, closed the door, and then explained their plan.

"That sounds good," Akiza said.

"Oh yeah."

Andrew gave her the letter.

"Yusei's sorry he couldn't write more."

Akiza smiled as she looked at the letter.

"I'll be sure to tell the cook, when I get your dinner, that I'll take Sayer's breakfast tomorrow morning," Andrew said, "Then I'll give him the laptop."

Akiza nodded as Andrew went to get her dinner.

Akiza opened the letter.

It was only a small, badly ripped, piece of paper.

"I love you Akiza," it said.

It had Yusei's signature pencil-drawn lip print.

Akiza kissed it and made a letter similar to Yusei's.

"I love you Yusei."

She made a lipstick print and smiled as she put it in an envelope.

Andrew brought her her dinner, just as she finished.

She ate it and then Andrew went back to his room, when he returned the tray back.

"I sure hope this works," Andrew thought as he laid down to go to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for your support!**

**Sorry if you're upset that it Yusei's into golf. I wanted him and Andrew to have something in common, to help Andrew's plot along.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and please review!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!**

**This week, I work 5 days, have 2 tests, and my only days off, I have school all day.**

**So, if there's any delay, that's why. I wanted to give everyone a heads up!**

**Anyways, back to the story!**

Andrew woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the window.

He got up and knew that he had to get ready quickly, so he could deliver Sayer's breakfast and also make his move.

He quickly got dressed and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He couldn't hold the tray with one hand, so he put the laptop between his uniform and undershirt.

He then tucked both in and it wasn't all that bad to walk with it.

When he got up to Sayer's door, he quickly managed to knock on the door and hold onto the tray.

"Come in," Sayer said.

Andrew came in and set the tray down.

He then turned around and got the laptop out.

Andrew then turned back around and hid the laptop behind him.

"Um...sir," he said nervously.

Sayer looked up from his breakfast.

"You know how you wanted to get a new laptop?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Sayer asked firmly as he set his spoon down.

"Well..."

Andrew quickly showed him the laptop.

"Where did you get that?" Sayer asked.

"I bought it," Andrew lied.

Andrew handed it to him.

"This is "The Super Speeder," Sayer said.

He opened it and it started up much faster than his new one.

Sayer then tried to click on a few things and Andrew just watched.

He could feel himself start to sweat.

"This is _really nice_," Sayer said.

Andrew approached the desk and grabbed his old laptop.

Sayer quickly turned to him.

"What are you doing with that?" Sayer asked in a upset tone.

Andrew froze for a moment.

"I'm going to get rid of it," Andrew said.

Sayer nodded.

"Just let me copy the information into the the laptop," Sayer said, "There's a cord that should come with the new one."

Andrew nodded and looked in the bag.

He found the cord and handed it to Sayer.

Sayer then connected both computers.

In a few minutes, everything was loaded.

"Man! This thing is fast!" Sayer said.

"It's suppose to be the fastest on the market," Andrew noted.

Sayer smiled and started to mess with his new laptop.

Andrew set the old one on the tray and ran back downstairs.

He then gave the chef the tray back and took the laptop up to Akiza.

When Akiza let him in, they quickly sat around her desk.

"You got the old one?" she asked.

Andrew nodded.

"Yes and he copied the information into the new one. So they're going to be _very similar."_

They then got to the log in page.

"What are we going to do?" Akiza asked.

"Click on the "forgot password" button," Andrew suggested.

They clicked on it.

"What is your name?"

Akiza and Andrew smiled.

They typed "Sayer" in and it easily logged in.

Akiza then took control and started looking through the files on the laptop.

They found a file with all of Arcadia's students.

"I don't want to look up what it says about me," Andrew said.

"Don't worry," Akiza said, "Neither do I and we know we're in there somewhere."

They closed out of it and then looked some more.

They then found a document entitled, "Master."

Akiza clicked on it.

When it opened, it showed Akiza's dueling streak.

They then saw links, to the world record committee, below it and they were then followed by links to various news outlets.

However, after all of that, they found what shocked them the most.

It was entitled, "My Master Plan."

Andrew and Akiza read through it.

It talked about Sayer using the psychic duelists, at Arcadia, to take over the world.

He first planned to help them control their powers.

However, it wasn't for good.

The psychic duelists would proceed to enter tournaments and other contests.

They would then use their powers and hurt their opponents.

When they defeated all of them, they will have taken over the dueling world.

Sayer would then turn their attention to the _real world._

The document described how they would attack regular people and take over the government.

To top it all off, Sayer would have them promote and worship himself.

Andrew and Akiza gasped at what they were seeing.

"This can't be true, can it?" Akiza asked.

"It must be," Andrew said.

"We got to show this to Yusei," Akiza said.

Andrew quickly got the laptop and hid it in-between his shirts.

He quickly said good bye and he headed out the door.

He quickly rushed over to the tops, but as he ran, he remember that Akiza didn't have a letter for Yusei.

"I think it's understandable," Andrew thought, "Since we were concerned about getting Sayer's laptop."

He made his way into the building and he used the elevator to get to the top floor.

He banged on the twins door, very loudly.

"Robber!" Leo shouted.

Yusei walked over to the door.

"It's just Andrew," Yusei said.

He opened the door.

"You guys! You gotta read this!" Andrew exclaimed.

He put the laptop down on the kitchen table and then opened it.

He logged in and quickly opened Sayer's file.

The twins and Yusei gasped at what they saw.

"This is sick," Leo said, "And not in a good way."

"I know," Yusei said, "Why would Sayer do this?"

"I don't know," Luna added, "But I guess he wants to be God."

All of them, including Akiza, had figured out his plan.

Sayer was going to use the attention, from Akiza breaking the world record, to get more psychic duelists into Arcadia.

This would then lead to Sayer's "master plan", of taking over the world.

"What should we do?" Leo asked.

"There's not much we can do, for now," Yusei said.

"Those poor kids at Arcadia," Andrew said, "I gotta warn them!"

He quickly stood up.

"But Sayer will find out," Leo said, "Kids can't hold a secret."

Andrew sat down.

"Oh yeah."

They all frowned.

"What if I told a teacher?" Andrew asked.

They all thought.

"That might work," Yusei noted, "But kids might not be able to keep it quiet."

"But if they tell _all_ of the teachers and students, then everyone knows," Andrew replied, "That way, it's not much of a secret. Plus, kids will listen to someone in authority."

Everyone nodded, but they still looked a little worried.

"Well, I could at least try and see," Andrew shyly noted.

The twins and Yusei shrugged.

"You can talk to Akiza, but I think you should do it," Leo said.

Andrew looked at Leo, as he smiled at him.

He turned to Luna and Yusei.

They both smiled and nodded at him.

Andrew then stood up.

"I'll talk to her and see what she thinks."

They all nodded and Andrew headed out.

He made his way back to Arcadia and talked it over with Akiza.

"I think that's a good idea," Akiza said, "Kids will listen a teacher more than you."

Andrew frowned.

"I mean..." she quickly said.

"No Akiza. You're right," Andrew said, "I'll go out and find one of my teachers."

Akiza gave him a smile and he headed out.

Andrew knew that many of the teachers like him.

So, it would be easy to find one that he could talk to.

He decided on a former math teacher, since he was good at math.

Andrew found his office and looked at his office hours.

It said he'd be there in about an hour.

Andrew went to a computer lab and surfed the web, until the time was up.

He then headed back to the teacher's office.

His name was Mr. Tetchin.

Mr. Tetchin had short brown hair, glasses, and was a bigger sized man.

Andrew saw him surfing the web, when he went inside.

"Hey Andrew," Mr. Tetchin said, "What brings you here?"

"Well, there's something that I need to show you," Andrew said nervously.

He then opened the laptop and showed him the file.

Mr. Tetchin was shocked by this.

"Were you aware of this?" Andrew asked firmly.

"No," Tetchin responded, "I had no knowledge of this."

He then took the laptop into his hands.

"I was hoping we could somehow alert the staff and students about this."

Mr. Tetchin nodded.

"I agree," he said.

He shut down the laptop.

"I'll be sure to get the word out," he said.

"But be sure to stress that_ Sayer doesn't know we have this information!"_

"I will," Mr. Tetchin said, "Thank you."

They smiled and Andrew left.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience and please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Chapter 25!**

**Thanks for your support and thanks for all the reviews and views.**

**Sorry for the delay. Like I said, this week's very busy for me. **

It was a few days later and Andrew still hadn't heard anything from Mr. Tetchin.

He had told Yusei and the twins and they were happy.

However, something was still bugging him.

The school year was almost over and he worried that the word about Sayer's plan might not even get out.

As he went to pick up Akiza and his schoolwork, for one of the final days of school, there was a flier attached to it.

He looked at it.

"IMPORTANT SCHOOL MEETING.

All staff and students are required to attend.

It will be next Monday during the final week of school."

Andrew was excited, but also nervous.

"Does Sayer know about this?" he thought, "He might have seen the flier and could get suspicious."

He quickly ran up to Akiza's room.

"Hey Andrew," Akiza said as he came in, "Light load today?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing."

He showed her the flier.

"Does Sayer know about this?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to go talk to Mr. Tetchin."

Andrew knew that he was going to leave pretty soon.

So, he handed Akiza her work and quickly left.

Andrew got in the elevator and ran to the teachers office.

He then spotted Mr. Tetchin heading for the door.

"Mr. Tetchin! Mr. Tetchin!"

Mr. Tetchin turned around.

"What's up Andrew?"

Andrew bended over and put his hands on his knees.

"I need...to talk...to you..."

Mr. Tetchin leaned in close and whispered.

"Is it that flier I gave you?"

Andrew nodded.

"Does Sayer know?"

Mr. Tetchin shook his head.

"The teachers got that through e-mail," he said, "If Sayer does find out, he's not allowed inside."

Andrew was still nervous.

"It still sounds like he might find out," Andrew said, "Plus, what if the kids tell anyone!"

Mr. Tetchin's eyes and voice firmed up.

"There's only one thing we have to say to a teacher or student, if they try to tell him."

Andrew was confused.

"What's that?"

"Loss of job or loss of schooling," he said, "You'll end up on the streets or with no income."

Andrew's eyes widened.

"That's how serious you, me, and all of us all taking this. We want everyone to know, except Sayer, so that way, everyone's on our side."

Andrew nodded.

"Thank you."

They both nodded and went their separate ways.

Andrew then relayed the information to Akiza.

Akiza sat on her bed and Andrew sat on her desk chair as he told her what happened.

Her eyes widened when he finished.

"Wow, I didn't think that they would take it this seriously," she said, "So what's their move after the meeting?"

"I don't know," Andrew said, "I'll have to attend and see what happens."

Akiza sighed.

"I sure hope they figure out a way to get me out of here," Akiza said, "I thought Sayer had a plan for keeping me here. Why hasn't he done anything?"

"Well, maybe he wanted to see if you would try to make a run for it," Andrew said, "If you did, he had threatened to punish you. Which, no offense, Sayer seems to enjoy hurting people. It's kind of creepy."

Akiza became saddened.

She hadn't told Andrew that she had once enjoyed bringing people pain.

She looked down and closed her eyes.

"Andrew," she said, "There's something you should know."

Andrew's face became surprised.

"What is it?"

"I...at one point...enjoyed what Sayer does. Bringing other people pain."

Akiza turned her head away from him.

"Akiza," Andrew said softly.

He heard her start to sniffle.

He quickly got up and sat down next to her.

Andrew wasn't sure what to do. He had never been in a situation like this.

He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how.

He put his right hand on her left shoulder and tried to find something to say.

"Um..." he said in a confused tone, "It's okay...Do you still feel the urge to do that now?"

Akiza turned and faced forward.

She had tried to cry, but it looked as though not a single tear had fallen from her eyes.

Akiza then shook her head.

"I feel badly about what I did," she admitted.

"Well, that's good," Andrew said.

He paused.

"What do I say now?" he thought.

He didn't know what to do.

"Um...I'm not sure what to do," he admitted.

Akiza giggled.

"Don't worry," she said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

Andrew frowned.

"I guess I'm not Yusei," he admitted sadly.

Akiza opened her eyes.

She turned to him and smiled.

"It's okay Andrew. I know you were doing your best."

Andrew still felt bad, but he hid it away.

"So, I guess I should go talk to Yusei," Andrew said.

Akiza nodded and handed him a letter.

"Oh! You wrote one today?" Andrew asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I wanted to make it an actual letter and have something in it," Akiza admitted.

Andrew smiled and put it in his pocket.

He then headed to his room and grabbed his black, light jacket, since it was raining out.

He made his way downstairs and into the streets of New Domino.

He had decided to walk today, instead of making it a race to get to the tops.

A light rain fell as he walked.

Andrew kept a firm face on his face as walked, but it slowly turned into a frown.

"If I can't comfort Akiza, how I can comfort _any girl?"_ he wondered.

Andrew sighed as he made it to the stoplight before the tops.

"Maybe I'll never have a girlfriend," he wondered.

He made his way up to the top floor and knocked on the apartment door.

Yusei saw him in his light jacket, as he still had his hood over his head.

"Hey Andrew," he said, "What's up?"

Andrew looked around.

"Where are the twins?" he asked as he put his hood down.

"At school," he said.

**A/N: I apologize for not figuring out the twins were still at school. **

"Oh," Andrew said in surprise, "I thought they were home-schooled."

"Weeelll..." Yusei groaned, "It turns out that Leo had called in that they were out of town for two weeks straight, since this whole Akiza incident."

"How did they get their schoolwork?" Andrew asked.

"Their friends brought it to them," Yusei responded.

"Oh," Andrew said a bit awkwardly.

He walked into the apartment.

"Yusei. I'm not sure if you already know, but did Akiza ever tell you that she use to enjoy causing other people pain?"

Yusei's face turned serious and he sighed.

"Yes," he exclaimed, "I knew her, for a very short time, during her "Black Rose" days."

Andrew frowned.

"Does it every bother you?"

Yusei shook his head.

"She is a good person deep down inside," Yusei said, "Akiza feels badly about what she did."

Andrew nodded.

"That's what she told me," Andrew said, "I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what to do."

Yusei smiled.

"I guess I'm not as good as you," Andrew added.

Yusei put a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"It's okay," Yusei said, "I honestly am not good at it either. I just let Akiza cry and let out her emotions. I think about what I should say to her and, when she finishes, I then talk to her."

Andrew smiled.

"Well, thanks for the advice."

Yusei nodded.

Andrew then handed Yusei the flier that he had shown Akiza.

He discussed the plan and Yusei suggested that he should take notes during the presentation.

Andrew agreed with him and he then handed Yusei the letter Akiza gave to him.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Yusei asked.

"Um...sure I guess."

Yusei opened the fridge and started looking inside.

"You sure the twins won't mind?" Andrew asked.

"Nah," he said, "They let me eat here all the time."

Yusei got out some bread, turkey, pickles, and mustard.

They both sat down and made themselves a sandwich.

"So, where do you stay, if you don't live here?" Andrew asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Well, there's this place near here, where my friends Jack and Crow live. It's a small little place and they have to pay rent."

"Is it expensive?"

"No, but they sure come close to not making it. Jack doesn't want to get a job and it leaves Crow with having to pay for it."

Andrew nodded and finished his sandwich.

"Well, I'd better get going. See you later Yusei."

Yusei nodded and started to clean up.

As Andrew made his way outside, it had finally stopped raining.

He slowly made his way back to Arcadia.

The following Monday, was the final week of school, for Akiza and Andrew.

As the mid-afternoon rolled around, Andrew was leaving Akiza's room.

"See you later," Andrew said.

Akiza gave him a small wave and he shut the door.

He walked downstairs and then to the gymnasium.

When he got there, the stands were mostly full.

He then found a seat, as usual, by himself.

Andrew watched as students talked to one another, laughed, and even kissed.

He sighed at the sight of all the happy students.

His attention was then turned to a giant screen that read the title,

"One More Duel."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope no one's upset.**

**I thank you for your patience and reading of this Chapter.**

**If you'd like, you can make a review if you want.**

**Thanks again!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Chapter 26!**

**Sorry for the delay again!  
**

**Thanks for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

Soon, everyone had made it into the gymnasium and they shut the doors.

Unknown to the students, the security guards had locked the doors.

Everyone became quiet, as Mr. Tetchin stepped up to a podium.

Andrew got his pencil and notebook ready.

"Good afternoon faculty, students, and other employees. Today, we are presented with a dangerous situation. One that you may not believe is even happening."

He turned to the side and stuck out his arm.

"You look at the title, "One More Duel", and probably think this is a good thing. Well, it's not."

He then turned to the next slide.

"This is Akiza Iziniski. She's ending her first year of community college."

"Now, just like many of you, she has psychic powers. However..."

He flipped to the next slide.

"You can see that, by a large margin, she is much more powerful, than the average student. Sayer had taken notice of this."

**A/N: I decided to move over this part, because you already know the situation.**

He then explained Sayer's plan of using Akiza, as a world record, and how she had followed his orders.

"However, during that time, she had met a man named Yusei Fudo. He was a man from the Satellite and has only one minor offense on his record. This offense, was going into New Domino without a permit, which has since been abolished. His marker no longer tracks his whereabouts and he has a clean record."

"Yusei has helped Akiza deal with her loneliness. They have gotten to know one another really well and they have fallen in love."

"Aww..." some of the crowd said.

"However, when Sayer found out about their relationship, he confronted them and brought Akiza back to Arcadia. Since then, she has been locked in her room, with people bringing her food and schoolwork."

The crowd mumbled.

"Now, I already know what many of you are asking..."

One male student shouted and stood up.

"Why don't we just break her out?"

"That's a good question, but have you forgotten Sayer's _emergency lock down?" _Mr. Tetchin asked._  
_

The student sat down sadly.

Sayer's emergency lock down was a way to prevent any psychic from going wild.

It involved secret locations in the school, that the staff and Sayer knew.

They could set off multiple doors that would close off and eventually trap the student.

Then, Sayer was the only one who knew how to unlock the doors, get to duelist, and get them out.

The staff repeatedly asked to have Sayer reveal what the secret to getting through the doors was.

He always declined, because he didn't want the students to find out, through the teachers.

The emergency lock down had, luckily, never been used.

"But, if he used it, couldn't we say that he was to blame?" a girl yelled from her seat.

"No, because the police would never believe us," Mr. Tatchin said, "Sayer could easily lie about it."

"What about the information you showed us?" another student asked, "Couldn't we just show it to the police?"

"How can we even believe that it's true?" yet another student asked.

"First of all, this is Sayer's old laptop. He recently got a new one."

Mr. Tatchin then went to the computer and showed them some of the other files on the computer.

He also explained and showed Sayer's plan for world domination.

"Now, as far as showing the information, I called chief Officer Trudge. While he said that the information could help,_ but we would need defiant proof. _After all, a judge and/or jury might think we made it all up. We would need him to confess without knowing it."

There was a moment of silence.

"How could we do that?" one girl finally asked.

"We would have to have someone duel him and record him with their live feed function."

Instantly, hands shot up.

Many of the students shouted suggestions to pick them or they would volunteer.

"However...now..wait...just hold on a minute!" Mr. Tetchin said, "We mean a _real _duel. Not a fake one."

All of the hands still were up.

_"This duel would have to use a student that has a very good chance at beating him," Mr. Tetchin emphasized._

Slowly, the hands started to fall.

Many of the kids, that were good duelists, were not psychic.

Their chances of dueling Sayer were small, since he didn't care to duel people without psychic powers.

Not only that, but a student's chance of breaking through Sayer, and having him reveal his secret, were very small.

Sayer was going to have to be intimidated and have a very good reason to duel.

He was going to have to have someone that had some authority.

The teachers and staff didn't want to risk losing their jobs, so none of them volunteered.

In a few minutes, no hands were raised.

"Well, that's exactly my point. Until we can find someone, who can make Sayer duel and tell them everything, we have no way in helping Akiza. You are all dismissed."

The students and staff filed out and Andrew ran up to Mr. Tetchin.

Many of them were still in disbelief over what was happening and no one trusted him anymore.

"That was a good presentation," Andrew said, "Great job!"

"Thanks," he replied.

He then gave him Sayer's laptop.

"Hold onto this. I don't know if it'll help us in the future, but keep it safe."

Andrew nodded and ran out.

He then ran back to Akiza and showed her his notes.

Of course, Andrew had to read them for her, since he didn't have the neatest handwriting.

Akiza leaned back on her desk chair.

"Is something wrong?" Andrew asked.

Akiza sighed.

"I just hope someone will come to help me," Akiza said.

Akiza then turned to Andrew.

"Why don't _you_ duel him?"

Andrew quickly got nervous.

"I...I'm not very good," he admitted, "I'm sure there are much better duelists out there than me."

Akiza gave him a small smile.

"Well, I hope someone will challenge him soon."

Andrew nodded.

"Well, I'd better get going to relay the news. Maybe Yusei knows someone."

Akiza nodded and Andrew headed out.

When he got there, Yusei was sitting on his laptop.

He was watching different videos on a website.

"Yusei?" Andrew called.

He banged on the door.

Yusei was too distracted by the computer.

Andrew sighed, turned his back to the door, and slid down.

After what felt like forever, Leo and Luna were coming home from school.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Yusei can't hear me. He's too busy on the computer."

"Yeah. I've had that happen before," Leo said.

_Flashback_

Yusei sits on his laptop, staring at the screen.

"Hey Yusei! Can you take the pizza out of the oven when this timer goes off? I have to go help Luna clean her room." Leo asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Mmph," he said.

"Thanks."

Leo set a timer next to the computer.

A while later, the timer goes off.

Yusei looks at it and shrugs.

In Leo and Luna's room...

Leo sniffs the air as he bends over to pick up a toy.

"Is something burning?" Luna asked.

"The pizza!" Leo cried.

He dropped the toy and ran downstairs.

He grabbed a pot holder and took out the pizza.

The toppings and cheese were fine, but the crust was black.

"Yusei!" Leo called.

He set the pizza on he stove, ran over to him, and jumped up and down in anger.

"You were suppose to check on the pizza when the timer rang!"

"I was?" Yusei asked dumbfounded.

"Ugh!" Leo said.

He slowly walked away.

"Computer nerd," Leo said softly.

_End Flashback_

Luna made her way to the door, after Leo told his story, and opened it.

They all headed inside.

"Yusei, didn't you hear my shouting?" Andrew asked.

"No," Yusei said.

Andrew sighed.

They all sat down and Andrew showed them his notes.

He then got to the part about the school needing a duelist to defeat Sayer.

When Andrew finished, Yusei stood up.

"I'll do it," he said.

He quickly got on his laptop and started writing a letter.

"Wait!" Leo cried, "Sayer's going to use his psychic powers! You need to prepare!"

"Leo's right," Luna said, "We need to help you get some sort of protection!"

"Not to mention, that I should tell the school that we found someone," Andrew said.

Yusei stopped typing and looked at the three of them.

He looked at their concerned eyes and then gave them a smile.

"All right," Yusei said, "Let's make sure we get everything straightened out first."

The three of them cheered.

Over the next couple of days, they all got prepared for Yusei's duel with Sayer.

Leo and Luna helped Yusei shop for protective gear.

They got him elbow pads, knee pads, two chest protectors (one for his back), and cup for his private area.

That way, he would be able to survive Sayer's psychic attacks.

Andrew informed the school about the duel.

He also relayed that Yusei should put his live duel feed on, before the duel, so that they could record what Sayer was saying.

As the days moved on, everyone in Arcadia was on high alert.

A student or staff member would check on Akiza every now and then, to make sure that Sayer didn't try to harm her.

Akiza was thankful that they all cared so much about her.

Finally, the last day of school was ready, for Akiza, Andrew, and all of the Arcadia students.

Everyone, except Sayer, knew that once school was over, Yusei's duel with Sayer was going to commence.

As Sayer walked through the halls of Arcadia, no one gave him a smile or even a look.

Even his own security guards and top officials were against him.

Soon, as the final bell was about to ring, Sayer got a letter on his desk.

It was made by Yusei Fudo.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience and l hope I didn't upset anyone.**

**If you are able to, please review!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27!**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay you guys. I couldn't log in for the longest time and my Dad has to use the computer for taxes (and it takes _forever to do them.)_**

**I blame myself for that and I apologize.**

**Anyways, I hope you'll keep reading and enjoy this Chapter.**

Sayer looked at the piece of paper on his desk.

He looked at the bottom of the paper and saw "Yusei Fudo" printed and it made his blood boil.

He called in two of his top officials.

"Fred! Todd! Get in here!"

Fred and Todd seemed like serious people, but deep inside, they were very caring people.

Fred was taller than Todd and had short cut black hair. He didn't have any bangs or hair on the the sides and it was just straight up, with the help of hair gel. He even made a trademark spike, that laid flat, and looked like an arrow was coming out of the front of his hair. He was also of average built.

Todd had brown hair that went to the top of his ears. He was shorter than Fred and was up to his lips, in terms of height. He was a rather jolly man and wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in shed, when it came to brains. He also had a very low and dumbfounded voice when he talked.

They both wore black sunglasses and black suits.

"Yes sir," Fred replied.

A few moments later, both of them came in.

They both nearly tripped as they rushed in, but both managed to keep their balance.

They then walked up, with a serious look on their face, to Sayer's desk.

"What do you need sir?" Todd asked.

"What do you know about this?" Sayer said in an upset tone.

He handed Fred the letter.

They both looked at it.

"Um, we don't know sir," Fred lied, "We just got it and it was addressed to you."

In truth, Yusei had written the letter and gave it to Andrew.

After talking with Akiza, he then gave it to Todd and Fred, before he had left to check on Yusei and the twins earlier in the week.

They both already knew about the situation and agreed to follow with the plan.

Back at Sayer's office, Sayer snatched the letter and got up.

He then paced back and forth, as he read.

"Sayer, I know you have something. Or should I say _someone," _Yusei wrote, "I have come to the conclusion that you won't be handing her over any time soon."

Sayer smiled as he read the last sentence.

"That's right," he said to himself.

"Uh, what do you want us to do boss?" Todd asked.

"Just stand there and shut up," Sayer said.

"Okay," Todd replied sadly.

Todd started wiggling back and forth as he whistled.

He also took off his sunglasses, to show his bright green eyes.

Fred just looked up at the ceiling and started counting the tiles.

Sayer just rolled his eyes and got back to the letter.

"Since you won't giver her back, I have a little proposition for you. I'll duel you, for the rights to Akiza."

Sayer snickered.

"What would I gain by that?" Sayer asked.

"I know what you're probably thinking, "What will you gain from this?" Well for starters, you'd get to keep Akiza. Then, you could take me to the Facility and lock me up as you wanted. Then, you'd never have to worry about me again."

Sayer smiled evilly.

"That'd be nice," he thought.

"But if I win, you have to let Akiza go, never bother anyone related to her ever again, and_ turn yourself in."_

Sayer was dumbfounded.

"Turn myself in?" he wondered.

He read more.

"I know your _real plans for Arcadia."_

Sayer stopped pacing and turned his back to Fred and Todd, who were still looking around and were bored.

"I know you want to make an army of psychic duelists," Yusei continued, "That's why the stakes are so high."

Sayer, for the first time since he started reading, was outraged.

"How does he know? How could he know?" Sayer wondered.

He looked suspiciously at Fred and Todd.

"Does anyone else know? Nah they couldn't have! Yusei couldn't have contacted her or someone at security would have seen him."

In the security room, two men with police badges look at the security cameras.

They leaned back on their seats as they watched.

"Hey! Look at that guy in the dodge ball game!" one shouted.

He put the real-time camera on another screen and re-wound the original.

"Watch him get his by this ball."

He plays it in slow motion.

A male student is looking in one direction.

He turns around and then gets hit, very hard in the face, by a bright red ball.

"Ohhhh!" the men scream.

Back upstairs, Sayer growled as he finished reading the letter.

"Meet me in the alleyway, next to the Tops, tonight at 7. I'll be waiting.

Sincerely,

Yusei Fudo."

Sayer knew he couldn't let anyone see the letter, so he crumpled it up as quickly as he could.

He checked the clock.

"6:30 PM," it read.

"Fred! Todd!" he screamed.

"Yeah," Fred asked as they both broke out of their trance.

Todd put his sunglasses on as well.

"Go find me some rope and meet me at this room."

Sayer quickly wrote Akiza's room number on a pad, with a blue pen, and handed it to them.

He then stormed out of the room.

"I guess we should follow orders," Fred said.

Todd nodded and they headed downstairs.

They found some rope, near the gym, and then they headed to Akiza's room.

Sayer smiled evilly as they approached him.

He now had on his duel disk.

"Okay, you guys are going to tie her hands behind her back and then bring her to the front door. I'll do my part," Sayer said.

"Which is?" Fred asked.

"None of your business!" Sayer yelled.

Akiza was sitting at her desk and then heard the door unlock.

Sayer, Todd, and Fred came in.

"Sayer! What do you want?" Akiza asked as she stood up.

Fred and Todd got a hold of her wrists.

They all then watched as Sayer went to Akiza's duel disk and took the top card off.

_"His ultimate destruction," Sayer thought as he looked at it._

"My Black Rose Dragon," Akiza cried.

Sayer then walked out and put the card in his deck.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Akiza asked as she turned her head to Fred and Todd.

"We were only doing our part of the plan," Todd said, "Wasn't this part of the plan?"

Akiza sighed.

"It was," she admitted, "Not necessarily 100% according to plan, but still it was part of the plan."

"Well...we're not completely done with our part," Fred said.

They put her hands behind her back and, as gently as they could, tied her hands up.

"We'll do this as gently as we can," Fred said.

"Thanks guys," Akiza said.

They then made their way to the front door.

Sayer was watching them come down the hallway.

He had a smile on his face.

"So, your 'boyfriend' wants to duel me. If I win, I get to keep hold of you and he goes to the Facility."

Akiza growled.

"And what if Yusei wins?" Akiza asked.

"Well then, I let you go and never have contact with anyone related to you," Sayer said, "But I'm sure that won't happen."

Akiza growled again as Sayer laughed.

"Let her go. I'll take her there myself," Sayer said firmly.

Todd and Fred let Akiza go.

Sayer then grabbed a hold of her arm and they walk out.

Fred and Todd watched and, as soon as they were outside, they nodded to one another.

At the tops...

Yusei was getting his safety gear on in the bathroom.

The twins waited outside.

"Yusei! You sure you won't get hot with that on?" Leo asked.

"I might, but it'll be cool and overcast tonight," Yusei said, "Plus, I'd rather be hot for a few hours than be in the hospital for months."

Leo and Luna agreed with him on that.

Yusei then opened the door.

He already had his duel disk on and his deck ready.

He bended down to their level.

"I want you two to stay here, for safety," he said.

Leo and Luna nodded.

"Go get him Yusei," Leo said.

"You can do it," Luna said.

Yusei smiled.

"Thanks guys."

Leo stuck his hand out.

Soon, they all put their hands into a circle.

"For Akiza," Leo shouted.

"For Akiza," Luna and Yusei responded.

They all raised their hands.

Yusei then ran out to meet Sayer, at the designated spot.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I hope this made up for it.**

**Wheeliebreaker2's going to have his duel next Chapter, with me adding in some details.**

**I'm not sure when it'll come out, but I'll try to get it out as soon as I can!  
**

**I hope you all enjoy it!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Chapter 28!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Wheeliebreaker2 had some bad luck and had to rewrite the duel a couple of times. **

**I had also asked her to get me the duel on Sunday and it didn't come. I then found out that she was in the hospital for a high fever.**

**I apologize to wheelie and to all of you. I hope that you're not mad.**

**The duel was written by wheeliebreaker2 and the other parts were written by me (it's pretty easy to tell).**

**Thanks again wheelie and I hop you're back to 100% real soon.**

Sayer tried to pull Akiza along.

Of course, when your arms are tied together, it's not exactly a fun way to walk around.

"C'mon," Sayer hissed, "Move those bony legs of yours!"

Akiza groaned and kept walking.

It was a cloudy and overcast night. It was rather cool outside, but wasn't cold enough to need a heavy coat.

Yusei was waiting near the Tops, just like he had told Sayer to be on the letter. Yusei then checked his padding and pads. He was worried about dealing with Sayer's attacks.

"He could attack me and cause me to get seriously hurt," he said.

He then remembered just how strong Akiza's attacks were and gritted his teeth.

"I'm afraid," he admitted, "I have to stop Sayer from attacking me."

He then started looking through his deck, trying to build his confidence.

Sayer and Akiza finally made their way to the tops. Sayer started looking around for _the_ _enemy._

He then spotted Yusei, who was deep in thought about the duel.

"You," Sayer hissed, "I'm here for you!"

Yusei broke out of his trance.

"Well, so am I," he said as he stepped out of the shadows. His padding stood out.

Sayer almost started laughing.

"Wow! You have to wear protection?" he asked.

Yusei snared at the comment.

"Yusei!" Akiza called.

Yusei's attention immediately turned to that cry. For the first time in a month, Akiza and Yusei saw one another.

They smiled at one another and forgot that Sayer was right in front of them.

"Akiza!" Yusei called back happily.

Sayer just smiled evilly at the sight.

"Well, it's good to see that your reunion is so happy. It'll make defeating you all the better."

Yusei growled and turned his attention back to him.

"Fine. We know the rules. If you win, you get Akiza and take me to Facility. If I win, I get her, you turn yourself in, and you can never have contact with anyone related to her, ever again."

Sayer smiled.

"Fine by me," he said.

They took a step back and Akiza was almost exactly in the middle of them. Yusei was very deep into the alley, almost to a brick wall, and Sayer was about halfway into it.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted, activating their Duel Disks and drawing five cards.

Yusei then quickly hit a communicator button, without Sayer noticing.

"Since I'm the challenger, I should go first!" Yusei said, drawing the top card from his deck. "I discard my Bolt Hedgehog from my hand to Special Summon Quick Draw Synchron." A robot in a cowboy outfit appeared from a rainbow colored sphere. Under it's hat, a blue eye was visible and it pointed a small gun directly at Sayer. "Next, I summon my Speed Warrior!" Out of a blue portal came a humanoid monster wearing a white armor that covered its entire body.

"I tune my Speed Warrior with my Quickdraw Synchron!" Yusei said, as Speed Warrior turned into two stars and Quickdraw Synchron turned into five rings. "I Synchro Summon, Nitro Warrior!" A large beam of light came out of the rings and a large, green Synchro Monster appeared. It raised its large fists in the air and flew next to the dark-haired teen.

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn!" the blue-eyed teenager said, placing three of his cards into the slots.

(Sayer: 4000. Yusei: 4000)

"I draw!" Sayer said, taking the top card from his deck and putting it in his hand. "I summon my Krebons. I now activate the Spell Card, Double Summon, which allows me to summon another monster! I summon my Psychic Snail in Defense Mode!" Two monsters appeared on the field, ready to do what their controller asked. "I end my turn with two face downs."

(Sayer: 4000. Yusei: 4000)

"I attack your Krebons with my Nitro Warrior. Use your Dynamite Knuckles!" Yusei commanded. The Synchro monster flew up from its position on the field and aimed for the Psychic type monster with its large fist. "I also equip my Junk Barrage to my Nitro Warrior so that when your Krebons is destroyed, you'll be inflicted with half of its attack points and because of Nitro Warrior's effect, its attack points increase by one thousand points for every Spell Card activated." A yellow halo appeared around the Synchro Monster and a cloud of dust flew as it crushed Krebons.

"Not so fast!" Sayer cried. "By sacrificing 800 of my Life Points, I can negate an attack." Nitro Warrior returned to its place on the field, looking frustrated.

"I end my turn with a face-down card. Your move," Yusei said, placing yet another card into one of the Spell and Trap Card slots.

(Sayer: 3200. Yusei: 4000)

Yusei was already running with some confidence. So, Sayer decided he needed to distract Yusei and try to slow down his momentum. And he knew just how to do it.

Akiza was still on the sidelines, watching the duel's every move.

"So Yusei, what's it like to see your girlfriend tied up?" Sayer asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei questioned.

His attention then turned to Akiza. For the first time, he noticed her hands were tied behind her back. He gasped at the sight.

"Akiza! Try to break free!" he yelled.

Akiza tried to untie the knot that Fred and Todd had made. She kept grunting in effort.

"Isn't it attractive to see Akiza tied up like that?" Sayer mocked, "With her chest in plain view?"

Yusei looked over and noticed Akiza was slightly bending as she tried to break free.

Her chest was covered, but Yusei could see what Sayer was trying to distract him with. The size of her chest was clearly on display. With Akiza struggling and wiggling her body, she kept swaying her chest back and forth as well.

"With such a big chest, wouldn't it be fun to take advantage of her?"

Akiza gasped and stopped trying to break free. She looked at Yusei and had the look of fear in her eyes.

Yusei was now mad more than ever. "Never!" he shouted, "I would never take advantage of a woman like that. It's not right, unless both people have a say in the situation."

Sayer just shook his head.

"Again with the equal relationship thing? When will you learn? Relationships aren't about _equality. It's about getting what you want and in your case, it's pretty obvious."_

Yusei growled again.

"No. Akiza and I..."

"Back to the duel," Sayer quickly said.

Sayer and Yusei turned their attention away from Akiza.

As Sayer was drawing a card, Akiza noticed someone at the corner of her eye.

Sayer smirked at what he drew and Akiza used it as an opportunity. She then quickly went around the alley corner, with neither Yusei or Sayer noticing.

"Andrew," Akiza said happily. She then looked around and saw police cars and all of the people from Arcadia around the streets nearby.

They all seemed to be waiting for the duel's result.

"Everyone knows about the duel," Officer Trudge said as he walked up to them, "They all insisted to hear Sayer confess to what he was planning to do with them."

Many of the students had their duel disks on and were listening to Sayer and Yusei's duel.

"Can I help you become untied?" Andrew asked Akiza.

Akiza nodded and Andrew tried his best to get it undone.

As he tried to untie her, both of them listened in on the duel.

"I now summon the Mind Protector in Defense mode!" Sayer cried. A large robot with a yellow and purple theme came out of a large purple portal and turned blue because of its position. "Next, I tune my Mind Protector with my Krebons to Synchro Summon my Magical Android! But that's not the end of it! I summon another one of my Krebons. I tune my Magical Android with my second Krebons to Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" A roar erupted from the field and rose petals flew in the air from an unknown source. Soon enough, a large rose themed dragon appeared from a blue portal.

At the end of the alleyway, Fred and Todd had come over and helped get Akiza untied.

Andrew and Akiza quickly looked into the alley, when they heard Yusei yell,

"Black Rose Dragon?"

Akiza and Andrew gasped.

"But it's effect…" Yusei added.

"Yes! I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! When it's Synchro Summoned, all cards on the field are destroyed!" Sayer announced, beginning to laugh. As gusts of wind swept through the field, Yusei began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the Arcadia owner asked. "You must be making fun of me!"

"No. I'm not. Instead, I'm activating my Trap Card, Stardust Mirage. If two or more monsters would be destroyed by an effect, it is negated and I get to Special Summon my Stardust Dragon!" The wind died down as the purple card flipped face-up and a large, white dragon flew right out of it. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust began to gently float in the air as Yusei grinned.

"It doesn't matter!" Sayer cried. "I equip Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice! Now, Black Rose Dragon, obliterate Stardust Dragon!" The rose dragon raised its thorn whips and shot them out at Yusei's ace monster.

"I activate my Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It negates an attack and is reset on the field!" Yusei said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. A large shield appeared around Stardust Dragon and deflected the incoming attack.

"I activate my Trap, Dust Tornado!" Sayer said. A large tornado appeared and destroyed Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "Now, you can't avoid another attack after your next turn. I use Dust Tornado's second effect and set one card. Your move."

"I draw then," Yusei declared, taking the top card from his deck. He smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Sayer yelled.

"It's just that I thought you'd put up more than a fight," Yusei said, "Especially when you with what you wanted to do with Arcadia."

Sayer's eyes widened.

"I mean, trying to control their minds and using them to take over the world? That's pretty harsh."

Sayer suddenly remembered that Yusei knew about that.

"How do you even know that?" he asked, "How do you know what my plans for those psychic duelists is?"

Outside of the alleyway, everyone gasped.

"It's true!" some yelled. "He admitted it!" others proclaimed.

Yusei just chuckled and shook his head.

"Stop your stalling!" Sayer demanded, "Just continue the duel."

Yusei continued to smile and said, "I use the Spell Card, Release Restraint Wave! I destroy my Junk Barrage that my Nitro Warrior is equipped to and all of your face-down cards are destroyed!" Nitro Warrior suddenly looked a bit smaller and all of the face-down cards on Sayer's field were destroyed into digital bits.

"I equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing and use the Quick Play Spell Card, Rush Recklessly. It increases one monster's ATK points by 700 points. Stardust Dragon now has 3200 ATK points. Go, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cried, pointing at Black Rose Dragon. "Shooting Sonic!" A white beam of light came out of the Synchro Monster's mouth and blew through the rose themed dragon.

(Sayer: 3000 LP. Yusei: 4000 LP)

"Now, I attack your Krebons with my Nitro Warrior. Because I activated a Spell Card, it gains 1000 ATK points. Dynamite Knuckles! You're finished," Yusei said as the psychic's Life Points went down to zero.

(Sayer: 0 LP. Yusei: 4000 LP)

Sayer screamed as the rest of his life points were drained.

Yusei smiled as he fell to the ground.

"I win," he declaimed, "You now have to follow with our agreement."

Sayer chuckled slightly.

"I'm not following with our _"agreement."_

He then got up with an angry look in his eyes.

"Look, I don't how you found out that I was going to use those Arcadia brats into to taking over the world..."

Yusei was getting nervous as to what Sayer would do next.

"But all I know is that I'm not going to let you tell anyone else about it."

Sayer charged at Yusei.

Yusei leaned back in defense and put his hands into fists, which he only did as a last resort.

Suddenly, a line of police officers got in front of Yusei.

"What?" Sayer asked in confusion.

He tried to turn around, but was blocked in by another line of police officers.

"Arrest him and get rid of his duel disk," Officer Trudge announced, "We have all the information we need."

The police ran and tackled him.

They had to use some strength, but the managed to throw his duel disk to the side.

They then forced him into handcuffs and then walked him to the police car.

It was then, that Sayer noticed all the Arcadia people surrounding the area.

"I will get you all for this! You'll all see! One day, I'll rule the world! You'll..."

The police car door slammed shut.

"Seeeeeeee!" Sayer cried.

As the police car drove away, all of the Arcadia people laughed and cheered.

Once the car was out of sight, they all started going in separate directions.

Yusei watched the sight unfold and he then heard an all too familiar voice.

"Yusei," Akiza called.

He turned and Akiza gave him a hug.

A short ways away, Andrew watched their entire reunion.

Yusei returned the gesture and they closed their eyes.

As Akiza and Yusei hugged, tears started falling out of their eyes.

They then leaned back and smiled.

"I missed you," Yusei said.

"I missed you," Akiza responded.

Andrew smiled along with them.

"They look so cute together," Andrew thought, "I'm really happy for them."

They gently held one another, when Yusei had to ask her some questions.

"Are you in any pain from the rope?"

"Nope," Akiza replied, "A couple of people got it off."

"Did you get Black Rose Dragon?"

Akiza nodded.

"That was the only card he took."

Yusei smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're all right. The twins will be happy too."

Akiza's eyes suddenly opened.

"The twins? Where are the twins?" she asked.

She started looking around.

Yusei just smiled.

"They're upstairs!" Yusei replied, "Lets go see them!"

They broke out of their hug and ran inside.

When Andrew couldn't see them anymore, he turned around and decided to head back home.

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I can't help, but feel responsible for putting Yusei at risk," he thought, "Yusei could have gotten really hurt."

He sighed.

"And I still have to tell them what Sayer's plans were for me. I know they'll get mad at me when I tell them."

He continued walking down the street, with a frown on his face.

**A/N: Thanks again wheeliebreaker2 for the duel! She's sorry that Yusei didn't lose life points, but it's actually kind of good, since everyone wanted to have him beat up.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and will hopefully read the few more Chapters I have left.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29!**

**A/N: I'm glad the duel went well and I hope this is a good follow up!**

**I haven't written a chapter for a while, since I was waiting for the duel, so this is probably a bit rusty.  
**

Akiza and Yusei quickly got upstairs.

The twins were waiting in their room, hoping to find out the results.

"Do you think Yusei could beat Sayer?" the young girl asked.

"We just have to believe," Leo responded, "Yusei can do it."

Leo and Luna nodded.

They then heard the front door open.

The twins rushed to their bedroom door and Luna slowly opened it.

They both leaned outside the door, so they could see down the steps, with Leo looking over Luna.

They saw Yusei standing by himself.

"He lost," Luna said sadly.

Suddenly, Akiza walked in.

"No he didn't!" Leo shouted excitedly.

They quickly went to greet them.

"You sure walk fast Yusei," Akiza noted.

"Well, I just wanted to talk..." Yusei started.

He then stopped to see the twins rushing over to them.

"Akiza," they both shouted.

Akiza watched them come down the stairs, with big smiles on their faces and their eyes about to overflow with water.

She bended down to their level and gave them a big hug.

"Akiza! You're squeezing the tears out," Leo said.

The twins both started crying.

"We missed you so much," Luna added.

Akiza now had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks you guys."

Yusei secretly wiped a tear from his eye, as he watched them hug.

The twins then leaned back.

"It's good to see you two again," Akiza said.

The twins smiled and then looked at Yusei.

"Thanks for saving her Yusei," they said in unison.

Yusei's smile quickly turned into a surprised look.

"I'm sure you put that Sayer in his place!" Leo said excited.

"Uh...yeah," Yusei replied awkwardly, "I sure did."

"All rig...ugh," Leo yawned.

"Getting tired?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Leo said, "It's past our normal bed time. I think I'll go to bed."

"All right," Yusei said, "You sleep well."

"Thanks," Leo said as he hunched over and slowly walked up the steps.

"I think I'll do the same," Luna added, "We have school tomorrow, so I'll go to bed too. Thanks again Yusei."

She then turned around and ran back upstairs.

Akiza stood up and, along with Yusei, watched her go into her bedroom.

Akiza then turned around and walked up to Yusei.

Yusei noticed she had a big smile on her face.

"Lets go to my room," she said happily, "I want to talk some more with _my hero_."

Yusei almost flinched at the word.

"I'm no hero," he thought.

He then felt Akiza take his hand and they headed to her room.

"Crap!" Yusei thought, "First she wants to talk, which I am terrible at, and it's about me being "a hero."

Akiza practically pulled Yusei all the way to her room.

When she opened the door, she gasped, and let go of Yusei's hand.

She then clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Oh! You didn't touch a single thing," she cried, "Everything's as exactly as I left it!"

She ran over to her desk.

All of her make up and jewelry hadn't moved.

She then gasped again.

"I gotta check my clothes," she said.

She ran over to the closet and breathed a sigh of relief when she opened it.

Yusei watched her in confusion.

"Why are you concerned about clothes?" he asked.

"Because _someone _might have wanted to look inside while I was gone," Akiza said.

Yusei and her instantly thought of Crow.

In their thoughts, Crow makes a sly laugh.

Yusei quickly broke out of his thoughts and saw Akiza was getting mad.

He decided to change the subject.

"So...you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Akiza broke out of her trance and thought for a moment.

She then slowly walked up to him.

She had her hands behind her back and looked shyly at the floor.

"Thanks...for saving me," she said softly.

She then looked up to him and gave him a smile.

"You're every girl's dream. You're my hero."

Yusei couldn't take it anymore.

He shook his head and Akiza became confused.

Yusei then turned around.

He couldn't bear to see Akiza's reaction.

"No I'm not," he admitted.

"What...what do you mean?" Akiza asked in a confused tone.

"I'm not a hero," Yusei said firmly, "I'm a coward."

Akiza then stood tall and firmed up.

"Why is that?" she asked.

Yusei sighed.

"After Sayer took you, I didn't go out and search for you. I just went home and cried, like a little kid. After that, I was scared, scared that I might end up getting hurt. For the the first time in a long time, I was intimidated and frighted. Sayer's powers scared me. I've seen your powers in action and he's just as powerful. I was afraid that he would use them on me."

Yusei sighed again.

"I was putting myself before you. You don't deserve me."

He took a step forward to leave and Akiza gasped.

He only made it a couple steps more, because Akiza had quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't care about that Yusei. It's understandable that you were afraid and cared about yourself."

"No it's not," he replied, "A hero _always _puts others before themselves. I didn't do that. I'm not a hero."

Her could hear Akiza start to choke up.

"But...Yusei...you went and dueled Sayer! You fought for _my life! _That makes you a hero in my eyes."

She started to cry onto Yusei's back.

Yusei kept telling himself not to turn around.

"Don't turn around. Don't turn around," he thought.

For a brief moment, he looked at the corner of his left eye, and saw Akiza crying.

Instincts instantly took over, as he turned around, and gave her a hug.

Just like he had told Andrew, he let her cry, and thought about what he should say to her.

When she had finished, Akiza looked up to Yusei.

"Besides," she continued, "You made all those plans and strategies, to get information on Sayer and to put him in the Facility."

Yusei shook his head and let go of Akiza.

"I didn't really do much," he replied, "The twins and Andrew helped the most with that."

Akiza then gave him a smile.

"That's just it," she said.

Yusei was now confused. He loved to see Akiza smile, but he didn't understand why she was doing it right now.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You guys were_ a team._ You all worked together to stop Sayer."

"But...I didn't..."

Akiza put a finger on his lips.

"Martha told me you always like to do things by yourself Yusei. Andrew and I do too. However, there are times that working together is better than working alone. This is one of those times."

Yusei still looked confused.

"If you would have worked alone, what would have happened?" Akiza asked, "You would have dueled Sayer. If you lost, he could have executed his "master plan." Even if you would have won, you wouldn't have had enough evidence to put him away for life. He might get out in a few months for tying me up and locking me in my room. He might have been able to execute his plan anyways."

Yusei started to understand now.

"And, since we worked as a team, Sayer will be in the Facility for life. Even if I had lost, he would still be going there," Yusei noted.

Akiza nodded.

"So you see? Working together probably helped more, in the end, than if you had worked alone."

Yusei smiled and hugged Akiza again.

"You're so smart," he said.

Akiza rested her head on his chest and Yusei looked down at her.

They both closed their eyes and loved this feeling of being close to one another again.

After a few moments, they leaned back, still beaming with smiles.

"Yusei, I have just one more question I have ask you."

Yusei tilted his head slightly.

"Sure Akiza, what is it?"

"What were you doing the last night that you saw me? You were wearing a really nice suit."

Yusei had forgotten his planned date.

"Um...ugh..." he struggled.

Akiza gave him a curious smile.

"Mmph?" she asked.

Yusei sighed.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," he said, "I had planned for us to go on a date."

Akiza's eyes widened and she put her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh my god! Really?"

She gasped.

"Oh! I have never been on a date! I don't have anything nice to wear."

Yusei smiled.

"I haven't either," he said, "Wait here, while I go get _something."_

He then left the room and closed the door.

Akiza couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh my god! He's going to give me a dress," Akiza screamed.

She started jumping up and down.

She then heard the door open and she turned to see Yusei.

However, he wasn't holding a dress.

It was a piece of paper.

Akiza quickly ran over and snatched it from him.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at it.

"I was going to have you order a custom made dress," he said, "Since I got a tailored suit, the twins wanted to get you a custom made dress. The only problem is, we didn't have any of your measurements."

Akiza smiled.

"So that means that I..."

Yusei nodded.

Akiza put the paper to her chest and smiled.

"My very own dress for my very first date," she said.

Yusei smiled and walked over to her.

He put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Tomorrow, we can go together to get it ready," he said.

Akiza turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

She then looked up to him and they both knew what was next.

They leaned in and, for the first time in a long time, they kissed each other on the lips.

**A/N: There will be some more Chapters after this one, but not a ton of them.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late release. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way!  
**

Akiza and Yusei got up bright and early the following morning.

The sun was shining, which was the perfect picture for Akiza and Yusei.

Both of them were excited that they were going to experience their first date together and Akiza was going to get a new dress.

As the twins came out of their room for breakfast, they saw the two lovers in the kitchen.

Akiza was busy mixing the eggs, for scrambled eggs, and Yusei was trying to set the table.

Unfortunately, that wasn't his best skill.

"Here, let me help," Akiza said as she let the whisk rest in the bowl of scrambled eggs.

She went over and tried to straighten out the silverware and plates.

The twins sat down and watched.

"It doesn't look much better than mine," Yusei noted.

"Well, I'm doing my best," Akiza said as she made her way around the table.

She soon caught up to Yusei and, by accident, she grabbed his hand.

They both froze and their faces turned red.

They briefly felt the others bony, thin hands and then quickly turned away in embarrassment.

They twins were watching and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you two just get a room and make-out?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Luna added, but in a nicer tone.

Akiza and Yusei's faces turned even redder.

The both actually thought that wasn't a bad idea.

"Oh right! The eggs," Akiza quickly said to change the subject.

She then ran over to the stove.

"Yeah...I gotta get the uh..uh..."

Yusei looked around.

"Bagels!" he said and ran over to the toaster.

The twins giggled at their reactions.

When the breakfast was made, Yusei and Akiza set the food down for the twins, who were ready for another day at school.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Luna asked.

"Well..." Yusei started.

He then leaned over and put his hands on Akiza's shoulders.

Akiza smiled and turned to him.

"We're going to look for Akiza's dress," he said.

"So you're finally going on a date?" Leo asked asked.

They both nodded.

"I call helping Akiza with her dress tonight," Luna called.

"Well, I guess I'll help Yusei with his tie," Leo thought in a upset tone.

_Flashback_

Leo and Yusei are trying to get Yusei's tie tied, the night Yusei was going to take her out.

"Ugh! I can't do it," Yusei said.

"Just get a clip on," Leo suggested, "That's what I do."

"Yeah, but..." Yusei said in a worried tone.

"It's for Akiza. I know," Leo said.

They ended up getting a piece of paper printed from the internet on how to tie a tie.

Even then, they had trouble, but they finally got it done.

Unfortunately, it still looked sloppy.

_End Flashback_

"So, Akiza's going by herself to get the dress?" Luna asked.

"No, _we're going," _Yusei reminded them.

The twins stared at them and then started laughing.

Yusei and Akiza were surprised.

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked, "You guys were bouncing off the walls about our date a minute ago."

"Yeah, but can you..." Leo started.

He and Luna looked at one another and were trying to calm themselves down.

"Can you see Yusei in a dress shop?" Leo finished.

Luna stood up.

"Yusei, does this look good?" Luna asked in a mockery tone.

"Yeah it's great," Leo said in a angry tone.

The twins started laughing again and Yusei and Akiza were taken aback.

"Well, we better get to school," Luna said.

Yusei and Akiza's faces lightened.

"Have fun," they said as the twins got their bags.

"No, _you have fun," _Leo said as he pointed to Yusei.

Yusei rolled his eyes and the twins ran out.

Akiza looked at Yusei and thought about what the twins said.

"If you're going to be bored Yusei, you can stay home."

"No, no," Yusei quickly said, "I wouldn't want to miss a day with you."

"I know," Akiza said sadly, "But I know that clothes aren't your thing."

Yusei nodded.

They paused and thought for a moment.

Yusei sighed.

"Maybe we should listen to them?" Yusei suggested.

Akiza nodded.

"I agree. Besides, I can then make my dress a surprise for you," she noted.

Yusei chuckled and hugged her.

"Well, I'll walk you there and pick you up," he said with a smile, "You can go have fun. "

Akiza giggled.

"After that, we''ll got and get your remaining stuff from Arcadia," Yusei added.

"Has Trudge contacted you yet on what has happened with Sayer?" Akiza asked.

Yusei shook his head.

"Well, on that note, let's get all of this over with," Yusei said.

"We sill have to do the dishes together first," Akiza reminded him.

They both chuckled and then started clearing the table.

When they had finished, they got ready, and then headed out.

As they went outside, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze.

Akiza looked around and watched the other people around them.

There seemed to be so many couples outside.

She looked at Yusei and then back at the pavement.

"They look so happy" she noted, "And they're _so close_ to one another."

They stopped at a stoplight and Yusei looked at the directions he had printed online.

"We only have a few more blocks," he proclaimed.

"Yusei?" Akiza asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied and turned to her.

"Do you think..." she started.

The light said they could walk, but instead, they stood at the corner.

"What is it Akiza?" Yusei asked in a concerned tone.

He put his arms on her shoulders.

"Do you..." she stuttered.

Yusei leaned in closer.

"What is it Akiza?" he repeated.

Akiza paused for a moment and looked down at the pavement.

"Do you think we look like a couple?"

Yusei slightly gasped and was confused.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't really care about what I look like."

"Well, I don't either," Akiza admitted.

"Then why are you so concerned?" Yusei asked.

Akiza waited a moment.

"Well, they all are so close to one another and...since we haven't been together for so long, I wanted to look like a couple."

Yusei smiled.

"So you just want to be closer to me?"

Akiza looked up and gave a shy nod.

Yusei pulled her in close and they hugged.

Akiza and Yusei then looked at one another.

"Don't worry Akiza," he said, "I want to be close to you too. It's just that I'm not use to being close to you out in public. I enjoy to being closer..."

He paused and said in a sly voice.

_"When we're alone together."_

Akiza laughed.

"I enjoy those private moments too," she said, "But since we're out in public, could we, at least, hold hands?"

Yusei nodded and Akiza stepped back.,

She took a hold of his right hand with her left.

They smiled and walked down the street.

They were both were still slightly nervous, since neither seemed thrilled about showing their love in public. Their letters to each other were all private, as the twins and Andrew had always given them room to read them. Yusei also filtered out any love stuff when he read them, aloud to the twins, since he doubted they would be interested in that kind of stuff. They had also swam a couple of times and kissed passionately, all in private. Heck, the most public display as a couple, was they were was when they rode Yusei's duel runner together.

They made their way to the dress shop and it was obvious when they got there. Dresses were in the window and they were showing off all the latest fashions.

"You got my number?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

"Be sure to call me as soon as you can," Yusei said, "I'll hang around here for a while."

Akiza nodded went inside.

Yusei then looked around at the local shops.

He noticed a golf shop, across the street, and went inside.

Yusei walked around and looked at all the equipment.

He then found himself looking at different clubs.

"Andrew likes golf," he remembered, "I should ask him if we could go golfing next time I see him."

He then headed over to the small putting green, where they let you try out the different putters.

Of course, Yusei wasn't interested in a new putter, he was more interested in practicing his putting.

Across the street, Akiza was looking at the different color dresses.

"May I help you?" a man asked in a feminine accent.

"Yes, I'm here for a dress," Akiza said.

She then pulled out the form.

"Okay," the man said, "Well lets try to get you the perfect custom made dress. Follow me."

Akiza followed him and they decided on the color and style of the dress.

Akiza decided on a basic ruby red dress, that matched her hair color. It was also strapless and went all the way down to the floor. She also found some white gloves to wear, that went along with the dress, and her red high heels already matched the dress.

**A/N: The outfit she wears to the WRGP party.**

Akiza then got the custom order set and it would be ready later in the day.

When she was finished, she thanked the people that helped her, and then called Yusei.

"Hello?" Yusei asked as he tried to putt with one hand.

"I'm done," Akiza said, "It'll be ready in a few hours."

"Okay, that sounds good," Yusei responded, "I'll come over and we'll then go to Arcadia."

They said goodbye and, a few moments later, Yusei was back with Akiza, in front of the dress shop.

They held hands like before, although they were still a little nervous, and walked down to Arcadia.

Akiza and Yusei looked up at the tall building, when the reached it.

It had brought back so many bad memories and Yusei could sense Akiza wasn't feeling too good.

She had a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry," Yusei said as he tried to comfort her, "I'm right here."

He hugged her as he tried to show her that everything was all right.

"I know," Akiza said, "But I'm still a little afraid."

Yusei knew what he had to do.

"You want me to come inside with you?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

Yusei took her hand and they went, at Akiza's pace, into the building.

**A/N: Sorry for the awkward ending**.

**I'm thinking about writing a steamy chapter in the next Chapter or two. No it's NOT M rated.**

** If anyone's read Robotfish's Our Little Secret, it's that kind of steamy. (I got his permission to say that last sentence.)  
**

**However, I'm a little nervous about** **writing it. I've never written one and I've thought about doing it before, but I always backed out of it.**

**I feel this story needs one though.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Just as a heads up, Finals Week is coming up soon, so my Chapters may have a few bumps in the road, in terms of release. I apologize for that.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I took some more time with this Chapter and school's becoming a headache. Luckily, it ends next week and my Summer class won't start until July.**

**There's a steamy ending and I apologize if you don't like it.  
**

**Thanks to for your support and onto the Chapter!**

Akiza and Yusei slowly made their way into Arcadia.

It made Yusei feel sick to his stomach that Akiza was so afraid. He held her hand, trying to comfort her, but he felt so guilty about it. After all, he was the one that remembered Akiza's deck was still left at Arcadia.

They stood at the front entrance and the building was like an empty stadium.

No one was there and it felt so big without people in it.

"Lets go to your room and get the last of your things," Yusei said softly.

Akiza nodded and they slowly made their way upstairs.

Yusei put his hand, that wasn't holding Akiza's hand, around her shoulder as they walked. Akiza looked up at him and he tried to give her a warm smile.

For the first time since they had entered the building, Akiza gave him a smile back.

It warmed Yusei's heart with that smile. His heartbeat increased as Akiza continued to give him that smile.

She then looked forward and couldn't help, but think about how lucky she was to have Yusei here. He has helped her so much and to have him with her right now made her feel so much better.

They found her room, which still had the door open from when she left.

They made their way inside and found Akiza's duel disk and deck.

Yusei let go of her hand as she went to retrieve the items. He then looked around at the room.

"So, this is where you were stuck for the last few weeks?" he asked.

Akiza nodded.

Yusei looked at the desk, which looked out into the city.

Yusei could only think about how tough it must have been for her. He looked at her bed and then her closet. He finally turned his attention back to her.

"You got everything?" he asked.

Akiza nodded and went over to him.

They grabbed hands again and they slowly made their way out.

Once they made their way out of the building, Yusei checked his watch.

"Well, do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Oh!" Akiza said in surprise, "The only money I have is what the twins gave me for the dress."

"Don't worry," Yusei said as he pulled out his wallet, "I'll pay for it. Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

Akiza nodded.

They made their way to a nearby ice cream shop and each got a banana split.

They sat at a white colored table outside, with many of the similar tables surrounding them.

They sun was partially blocked by the tall buildings, so Akiza and Yusei were in the shade.

"So," Akiza said as she took a spoonful of the ice cream, "Where are we going tonight?"

"Well, last time I had originally planned on us going to a nice Italian restaurant," Yusei replied, "But, now that you're here, I thought you can decide."

"That sounds fine," Akiza said, "I'm actually hungry for Italian anyways."

Yusei smiled and they finished up the rest of their ice cream.

When they had finished, they made their way to the dress shop.

Yusei stood outside, as Akiza got the dress. They wrapped it in a gray colored bag, to protect the dress.

It would also keep it somewhat of a surprise for Yusei.

When Akiza came out, Yusei could at least saw the shape of the dress.

"It looks good," Yusei said as Akiza put the dress in front of her. It was cut to just the right length and body shape.

They then headed home and went back into the apartment.

"The twins will be coming home in a couple of hours," Akiza said, "You wanna watch a movie while we wait?"

"Sure," Yusei said as he grabbed the telephone.

He then made a reservation for the restaurant. Afterward, they looked at the movies the twins had. They found a comedy, that looked good, and started watching.

They sat on the couch, grabbed a blanket, and cuddled up together.

They both enjoy being this close, now that they were alone together.

As the movie ended, the twins came home from school.

"So, you guys going on a date tonight?" Leo asked as he ran in.

Yusei and Akiza quickly separated from each other.

"Yeah," Yusei responded, "We'll get ready in an hour or so."

"Be sure to take a shower," Luna noted, "I don't think you two wanna smell like sweat."

Yusei and Akiza nodded and looked at one another.

"Okay _mom," _they responded.

Everyone laughed.

An hour later, Yusei and Akiza had finished taking showers.

They were each in their own bathrooms, with Leo helping Yusei and Luna helping Akiza.

Yusei had his suit all nicely made, his face shaven, and he had sprayed some cologne on to smell good.

"Now all we need is the tie," he said.

Leo handed him a red tie and he took out a piece of paper on how to tie a tie.

They then heard Luna run up to them.

"Akiza wants you guys in the living room, for when she comes out," Luna said.

"Okay," Yusei and Leo respond.

Luna then headed back to the other bathroom.

"Lets go to the living room," Yusei said.

Leo nodded and they walked downstairs to the living room.

"Since you don't have a mirror, let me do it," Leo said.

"Okay," Yusei responded.

Leo tried to get the tie on, but he kept fumbling with it.

"I can't get it," he said.

"Here, let me try," Yusei said.

He couldn't get it done either.

"Okay, she's ready," Luna called.

Leo and Yusei quickly stopped messing with the tie and let it hang around Yusei's neck.

Leo then turned around and stood next to Yusei.

Luna and Akiza were smiling at one another, as Luna held Akiza's hand, and they walked into the living room.

Both of them turned their attention to Yusei and Leo and stopped walking.

Leo and Yusei were giving them embarrassed grins and the tie around Yusei's neck fell to the floor.

"Here, let me help you with that," Akiza said.

She walked towards the two young men.

"Oh no, that's okay," Yusei said.

Akiza didn't listen and picked up the tie.

In a few moments, Akiza had the tie neatly around Yusei's neck.

"Comfortable?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded and he then got to notice Akiza's dress.

It had a standard frilly bottom, but the upper part of the dress was much tighter to her skin.

It hugged her curves and really showed off her chest and waist.

Akiza also got a good look at Yusei in his suit, for the first time.

His jacket and coat looked really good on him.

With his tie now on, he looked very professional.

"So, you ready to go?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded and Yusei stretched out his hand.

Akiza took it and they headed towards the door.

"Don't be up too late," Akiza said.

"We won't," Luna said, "I'll be sure that Leo gets in bed at his normal time."

"Awwoo," Leo whined, "But at least we get pizza for dinner."

"That's right," Yusei said, "The pizza should be here shortly."

The twins smiled as Akiza and Yusei headed outside the apartment door.

"Have fun," the twins said.

"We will," Akiza and Yusei responded.

Yusei shut and locked the door.

Akiza and Yusei then walked out together.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Akiza asked.

"Well..." Yusei said.

He then took her hand and they headed towards the top's garage.

Akiza noticed Yusei had pulled some keys out of his pocket.

They then headed towards a older looking white car.

"Where did you get this from?" Akiza asked.

"It's the car that Martha got for us, to get our driver's license," Yusei said.

"Well...I can't drive," Akiza admitted, "I'm afraid to drive."

"That's perfectly fine," Yusei said as he opened Akiza's door.

He then unlocked all the doors and stepped back.

"Ladies first."

Akiza blushed slightly and went in.

Yusei then came around and into the driver's-side door.

He then started the car and they headed to the restaurant.

When they arrived, they got out and walked in together.

They came in and notified of their reservation.

"It'll be a few minutes," the hostess said.

"That's fine," Yusei said.

Akiza and him had to stand, since there were so many people.

"Do you think it's okay that we have to wait, even with a reservation?" Yusei asked.

Akiza turned to him.

"For our first date, of course."

Yusei and Akiza smiled and Akiza rested her head on Yusei's shoulder.

Yusei then put his head on Akiza's and they closed their eyes.

"Fudo for 2?" a voice called.

The two lover's snapped back into reality and opened their eyes.

"That's us," Yusei said.

They went up to their waiter and followed him to their table.

Once they had ordered their drinks and food, Yusei and Akiza both became nervous.

Neither one knew what to talk about and the silence was rather awkward.

Yusei started to tap his fingers on the table, as Akiza rocked back and forth in her chair.

"This isn't going too well," they thought as the silence lingered.

They both looked around and drank their water.

"So..." Yusei said.

Akiza stopped rocking and looked at him.

"Um...ugh..." Yusei said nervously, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess," Akiza said unenthusiastically.

Another moment of silence followed.

"How's the suit?" Akiza asked, "Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah," Yusei said, "I love wearing it, but I do feel rather warm."

"Me too," Akiza said, "I love the dress, but I think I'll change into my normal clothes when I get home."

"That's a good idea," Yusei said, "I think I will too."

They both laughed awkwardly.

"So, how's work?" Akiza asked.

"Well..." Yusei said nervously, "I actually stopped working the whole time you were gone."

Akiza gasped.

"You did?"

"Yeah," he continued, "I lied a lot to get out of work. I even said I went out of town to one guy."

"So, are you going to work soon? Did you lose all your customers?" Akiza asked in a concerned tone.

"No," Yusei said shaking his head, "I have a few long work days coming up to make up for it."

Akiza smiled.

"Good," she said, "I wouldn't want you to lose anymore money."

They smiled.

"So what are you going to do for school?" Yusei asked, "Arcadia's gone now."

"I think I'll go to the local community college," she said, "It's cheap and close by."

"Akiza," Yusei said almost in disbelief, "You're smart. Why not go to the University of New Domino? You have the grades."

"Yeah, but I don't have the _money_."

Yusei remembered that he had never asked her about her parents.

"What about your parents? Couldn't they loan you some money?"

Akiza turned her face in disgust.

"They kicked me out and they enjoy the fact that I'm not with them," she said.

She turned back to him.

"They don't love me."

Yusei's was concerned. He didn't know much about her family's past, but he was curious as to what happened.

But, since it was their first date, he decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you wanna do after the date?" he asked.

"I dunno," Akiza said, "Can we go home?"

Yusei nodded.

"Sure Akiza. Whatever you want."

Yusei then saw the waiter with their food.

They then ate mostly in silence. They asked each other how the food was and little stuff like that.

When the bill came, Akiza reached out to try and pay for it.

Yusei, meanwhile, quickly put his hand over the piece of paper.

"I'm paying for it," he said, "You said you don't have any money."

Akiza sighed.

"Fine."

Yusei paid for the tip and bill and they made their way back outside.

Yusei drove them home and locked the car in the top's security lot.

They made their way upstairs and back into the twin's apartment.

When they came inside, it was like a ghost town.

A empty pizza box in was in the organic recycling.

**A/N: There is such a thing as organic recycling.**

The table and dishes were done, although only a few cups and plates were in the sink when they left.

Yusei made sure to close and lock the door.

"So, you wanna get back into your regular clothes?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded and they went to their rooms.

Yusei was quickly able to change from his suit, back into his traditional black and red shirt, blue jacket, and tight black jeans.

He left his room and noticed Akiza still wasn't ready.

He was curious as to how the twins were doing, so he decided to check up on them.

He opened the twin's bedroom door and they were fast asleep.

Yusei fully shut the door and went to Akiza's bedroom.

Being the gentleman that he is, he knocked politely on the door.

"Akiza, are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a minute," she called.

Akiza had almost gotten into her traditional red, maroon, and white uniform, along with her black stockings.

She didn't put her high heels back on, since she was indoors.

After making a few small adjustments, she called,

"Okay, you can come in."

Yusei walked in and Akiza turned to face him.

She was standing in front of her bed.

"The twins are fast asleep," he said.

"That's good," Akiza said.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

Akiza leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for the date," Akiza said, "I really enjoyed it."

She gave him a kiss on the lips.

Yusei then put his arms around her.

"You're welcome," he responded.

He kissed her again on the lips.

This time, however, the kiss was longer.

Without realizing it, Akiza was leaning slightly backwards and Yusei slightly forwards.

After a moment, they both accidentally feel onto the bed.

They quickly stopped kissing and both realized the position they were in, with Yusei on top of Akiza.

Yusei pushed himself off of Akiza and they both let go of one another.

Their faces were as red as Akiza's top bed sheet.

"Akiza," he said softly.

Akiza got up from her back and both sat up next to one another.

Their feet dangled over the side of the bed.

Yusei looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"No Yusei, it was my fault," Akiza said.

"No," Yusei said quickly, "It was my fault. If we would have gone further, who knows what might have happened. We might have..."

He swallowed.

_"Gone all the way."_

Akiza started to frown as well.

Both of them knew that they were saving it for marriage.

Yet, both of them couldn't help, but want a more physical relationship, especially since they were away from one another for so long.

They both looked down and remembered what the twins said, earlier in the day.

_Flashback_

"Why don't you two just get a room and make-out?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Luna added, but in a nicer tone.

_End Flashback_

They both looked up.

"Well, we could make-out..." Yusei started.

"With our clothes on?" Akiza finished.

They both smiled at the realization, even though it was a bit awkward.

"Could you lock the door?" Akiza asked in sly tone.

Yusei smiled, got up, and locked the door.

He sat back down on the bed and his face turned serious.

"Akiza. I will only do this, if you want me to. I want your permission first and would never force you into anything you don't want to do."

Akiza smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but only if you promise me one thing."

Yusei stayed firm.

"What is it?"

Akiza's face turned slightly nervous and worried.

_"Please be gentle with me."_

Yusei's face instantly turned as concerned and worried as Akiza's.

He put his arms around her and leaned over her right shoulder.

"Of course Akiza. Even if you wouldn't have asked, I most certainly would've gentle to you. You have experienced so much pain in your life that I don't want to hurt you in anyway. Especially since this is suppose to bring you pleasure. If you're ever in pain, don't hesitate to get me to stop."

Akiza smiled and put her arms around him.

"Thanks Yusei. I'll be gentle to you as well."

They leaned back and smiled.

Akiza laid down on the bed and Yusei positioned himself into a comfortable spot on top of Akiza.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Akiza nodded and Yusei leaned in close.

They proceeded to wrap their arms around one another.

"I'll be as gentle as I can and I'll be sure to keep every article of clothing on," Yusei said a breath away from Akiza's face.

Akiza nodded.

"Same for me."

They both smiled and they leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Their bodies pressed against one another and already, they started to sweat from each other's heat.

They had only kissed a few seconds and their clothing was stuck to their skin.

As their kissing started to intensify, both of them started to moan and grunt in pleasure.

Yusei then gently bumped Akiza's lower lip with his tongue and she happily opened in response.

As Yusei started to explore her sweet taste, Akiza could gently feel Yusei's sensitive area brushing against her's.

His chest was pressed up against her's and she felt his arms wrapped tightly around her's.

Akiza couldn't help herself.

She continued to moan and grunt in pleasure, along with Yusei, and her tongue brushed with Yusei's, inside of her mouth.

She could now feel just how much Yusei loved her and she could sense all of the sadness that he had held, while she was in Arcadia, was starting to melt away.

Instead of laying there, like a log, Akiza moved her hands to side of Yusei's waist.

She started to rub his sides and she could sense that Yusei was enjoying it.

Yusei deepened his fiery kiss and the volume of their groaning and grunting increased. He kept rubbing their sensitive areas together, as gently as he could, and it gave them both pleasure.

Akiza continued to rub his sides and Yusei continued to kiss her. Neither one wanted to stop.

"Now's...the perfect time," Yusei thought.

Akiza felt Yusei's grip on her waist tighten, but she continued to kiss him.

She felt herself moving and, when Yusei had stopped, she realized that she was on top of Yusei!

Akiza quickly broke out of their kiss and leaned a hand's length away from Yusei.

"Yusei," Akiza said in a surprised tone, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be on top..."

"No. It's okay," Yusei interrupted her, "I _want_ you on top of me."

Akiza gave him a confused look.

"But why?"

"Well..." Yusei started, "I've said it before Akiza. I want an equal relationship with you and that includes right now. I want you to be on top just as much as I am. I want you to have the same pleasure and fun as I do."

Akiza smiled.

"Yusei, thank you."

Yusei smiled and Akiza leaned in for a kiss.

Just like with Yusei, it started off as a normal kiss, until Akiza brushed Yusei's bottom lip with her tongue.

Yusei let her in and Akiza started to enjoy Yusei's sweet taste.

Yusei then felt Akiza's sensitive areas gently rubbing against his, not to mention her arms were tightly around his lean, flat waist.

He also felt Akiza's enormous chest pressing against his.

Yusei had always felt guilty that men, like Sayer, only saw her for her chest. Yusei knew that Akiza was much more than that, but he couldn't help his male urges. He knew she had a big chest and it felt even bigger pressing down into him, as they both moaned and grunted as loudly as they wanted.

Yusei couldn't help himself. He enjoyed all of the pleasure and love that Akiza was showing him. Her hips kept softly rubbing their sensitive areas together.

He let his tongue rub Akiza's, as she continued to explore his mouth.

Yusei could then sense all Akiza's tension and longing for him, while she was trapped with that awful Sayer, was leaving her.

To not make himself useless, Yusei put his hands on the side of Akiza's slim waistline.

As he rubbed her curves, Akiza deepened her kiss.

Yusei knew she was enjoying it and their moaning and grunted increased in volume.

They kissed a few moments longer and Akiza squeezed Yusei's waist. They rolled over, putting Yusei back on top.

They continued to show each other their love and passion for each other for a long time.

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? They didn't know, because they lost track of time.

They kept rolling over and putting each other on top for close to the same amount of time.

They continued giving each other fiery kisses and rubbing their sensitive areas together. They also rubbed the sides of each other's waists and pushed their chests into one another.

Once they had finished, Akiza got off the top of Yusei and rolled over on her back.

They both looked at the celing and were breathing heavily.

After a few moments, they turned their faces to one another and smiled.

They proceeded to give each oher a hug.

Since it was rather hard giving a hug while laying down, they sat up and still had their arms around each other.

"Akiza, you were great," Yusei said, "You were very gentle and didn't cause me any pain."

"It's the same way for you Yusei," Akiza said, "Don't let me take all the credit."

They laughed and leaned back.

"I love you Yusei," Akiza said.

"I love you too."

Akiza leaned her head down slightly and her face turned red.

"Yusei..." she said in a nervious tone, "Do you think...we could do this more often?"

She looked up at him and he gave her a surprised look.

Suddenly, a smile grew on his face.

"Of course," he said, "Just tell me whenever you want to do it and I'll be sure to be there."

He gave a kiss on the forehead and she laughed.

"Okay," she said with a giggle, "Would tomorrow night work?"

Yusei was surprised that it was so soon, but he looked down at her and gave her his trademark smile.

"Of course," he said in a soft tone, "Tomorrow night it is."

They hugged a few momets longer.

"Okay, time for bed," Yusei said abrutly.

He let go of Akiza and headed for the door.

However, Akiza felt some disappointment at his actions. She had enjoyed being so close to him and wanted him to stay. Her face corresponded with these feelings.

"Yusei," she called.

Yusei stopped walking.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Yusei gasped her words.

"Not _that _type of sleep," Akiza said firmly, "Sleep, sleep."

Yusei remained slient.

"Please?" Akiza asked in a sad tone.

Yusei turned around, with a serious look on his face. He noticed Akiza's pleaing eyes.

His face slowly softened and he gave her a warm smile.

Akiza started to smile as well.

"Well...how can I say no to such a beautiful smile?" he asked jokingly.

Akiza laughed and watched Yusei take off his blue jacket.

She then saw his skin tight black and red shirt, along with his lean arms.

"Now Yusei I said..."

"I know," he said, "I'm just taking this off, so I don't get too hot."

He threw it to the front of the bed.

"Are you sure you won't get too hot in that?" he asked as he pointed to he clothes.

Akiza shook her head and went under the covers of her bed.

"I'll just use the top sheet cover," she said as she pushed the other blankets, to the end of the bed, with her feet.

Akiza pulled out part the top cover, on Yusei's side, and then scooted to the other side of the bed.

Yusei climbed in and noticed the distance between them.

Akiza was looking at him, with a nervous look on her face, while laying on her side.

"Don't worry Akiza," Yusei said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He turned on his side and faced Akiza.

Akiza couldn't resist those bright blue eyes, so she moved right next to him.

Yusei wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his chest and her pillow.

"I never wanna let you go," Yusei said.

Akiza wrapped her arms around him.

"Neither do I," she said.

They then closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: This is the 2nd longest Chapter I've ever written! "A Home For Three's" Final Chapter was #1.**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter and, if you didn't, I'm not going to write another make-out scene, for this story, since there's only 5 or so** **Chapter's left.**

**Again, sorry for the delay and any future delays!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Chapter 32!**

**Thanks for all of the feedback and support! I was worried people wouldn't like the last ending, but I guess it was wrong.  
**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way!**

In the middle of the night, Yusei awoke to find Akiza snoring loudly. He chuckled, but then realized that was not the worst of his problems.

Yusei's arms were still wrapped around Akiza. His left arm had become numb and had fallen asleep.

"I got get my arm out of there," Yusei whispered to himself.

Yusei tried carefully to get the feeling back in his arm. Once he managed to do that, he tried to slip in under Akiza's hourglass frame.

However, it was no use.

Yusei sighed and heard Akiza grumbling.

To his surprise, she turned over and his arm became free.

He then put his hands together.

"Good to be back," he said in a whisper.

He then realized that he was rather cold, so he got up and went to the edge of the bed.

He put on his blue jacket and carefully climbed back in.

He heard Akiza mumbling some more and wonder what was up.

Suddenly, Akiza broke wind multiple times.

"Oh jeezh!" Yusei said and he turned his back to her.

He lit his watch and it revealed it was only 1 AM.

He sighed and went back to sleep.

About an hour later, Akiza rolled over and awoke to sound of Yusei snoring.

She realized that his arms weren't around her anymore and he had his back to her.

"Some 'never want to let you go'," Akiza whispered.

She then heard Yusei pass gas multiple times.

"Ugh," she said.

She then turned over and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Yusei had forgotten he had his watch alarm on, and it went off at 7 AM.

Akiza and Yusei grumbled and woke up.

"Morning Yusei," Akiza said drowsily.

"Morning," he responded.

They rolled over and looked at one another.

"So, you were a pretty loud snorer," Akiza said.

"So were you," Yusei replied.

They chuckled.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Yusei asked.

"Try to sleep right now, but let's just see what's in store for us," Akiza said, "However, _we can't forget our deal..."_

Yusei smiled slyly and they turned over to their backs.

"I can't wait," he responded.

"Neither can I," Akiza added.

They tried to get back to sleep, but were unsuccessful. So, a little after 8, they both got up.

They wanted to make sure to get up before the twins, so they wouldn't think anything inappropriate happened.

Once they got ready, they made their way downstairs, and started making breakfast.

A half an hour later, the twins were up and they rushed over to the table.

"Hey you guys, what are we going to do today?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Well..." Luna said as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "_We _are going to work on that poster for school."

"Agh," Leo responded, "But it's not due for two weeks!"

"But if we get it done now, we won't have to worry about it in the future."

Leo sighed and looked at his empty plate. "Okay you win."

Akiza then set down a big stack of pancakes in front of him.

"This might cheer you up," Akiza said with a smile.

Leo's face lightened up.

"It sure does," Leo said as he grabbed his for his fork.

Everyone else laughed as Leo started eating his food.

A ways away, Andrew was back at home with his Mom and Dad.

He was wearing a blue polo and dark black jeans.

He started looking around at some online stories, when he stumbled on one that caught his eye.

Andrew then turned on the printer and printed it out.

"Now, I just have to get this to Akiza, Yusei, and the twins!" he said.

He called upstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Can we go somewhere?"

Back at the tops, the four of them all helped with the dishes.

They quickly got done and the twins started on their project.

"Want any help?" Yusei asked as Luna got the poster board out.

"Yeah," Leo quickly said.

"No, that's okay," Luna responded, "We should do it ourselves."

Leo whispered into Luna's ear.

"But it's less work for us!"

"You're just being lazy!" Luna whispered back.

"You sure it's okay?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. Why don't you two go do something fun," Luna said.

"Yeah, like kiss," Leo teased.

Akiza and Yusei's faces turned slightly red

"Well, good luck," Yusei said.

"Thanks," Leo called and the couple left the apartment.

As they made their way outside, Andrew spotted them.

"Stop, here," Andrew said and he quickly got out of the car. It then drove away down the street.

Akiza and Yusei were holding hands.

Their minds were still on what they would do together, as Andrew ran up to them.

"Hey Andrew," Yusei said.

Andrew wasn't good at noticing they were on their way to do something together, but Yusei and Akiza didn't mind.

"So what have you been up to these days?" Akiza asked.

"Well, I needed to see you guys again, because I have some good news...and some bad news."

"Well, why don't we sit at that bench and talk about it?" Yusei asked as he pointed to a dark green bench.

They all sat down, with Andrew having Akiza on his right and Yusei to his left.

Akiza noticed the paper in his hands.

"So what's with the paper?" Akiza asked.

"Well, this was actually the good news," Andrew admitted.

He had planned to tell them the bad news first.

He held onto it and Akiza and Yusei read the headline.

"Arcadia Leader Admits Guilty"

They read further and Sayer had admitted to being guilty and he was going to be sentenced to life in the Facility.

"That's great!" Yusei said, "Then we won't have to deal with a trial."

"Yeah," Akiza said, "It's good we got some justice."

They all smiled at the news and Yusei took the paper.

He put it in his pants pocket.

"So what's the bad news?" Yusei asked.

Andrew leaned forward and looked down in shame.

"Well, you know how Sayer wanted to have me convince Akiza that Arcadia was good?"

Andrew looked at Yusei and Akiza, who nodded.

He then went back to his previous position.

"Well, Sayer had some other plans for me too. He wanted Akiza and me to get married, have kids, and then those kids would become part of Arcadia too."

Yusei and Akiza gasped.

"And, there were times when...I actually thought that would be great. But now, I feel so bad about it. I think you two should be together and I support you guys as a couple. But most importantly, I'm sorry."

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another.

"If you wanna beat me up Yusei, I'm ready."

Andrew's body tighten up, getting ready for Yusei's pounding, and he closed his eyes.

Yusei and Akiza looked at him and then gave sad smiles.

"I'm not going to beat you up Andrew," Yusei said.

Andrew opened his eyes.

"But I..."

He sat slightly up and looked at Akiza and Yusei.

"I had such bad thoughts. I actually thought it would be fun to be Akiza's husband, even though I'd be a bad husband. I mean, she's attractive, smart, a great duelist, and very kind hearted. How come you're not mad?"

Andrew turned to Yusei and Yusei gave him a smile.

"Andrew. Trust me, I've had people tell me_ much worse_ things they'd like to do to Akiza than be her wife and have kids."

Andrew turned to Akiza and she nodded.

"I met one of them," she said, ""Plus, there's Sayer of course."

Andrew turned back to Yusei.

"But, are sure you're both not mad?"

He looked into his lap.

"I mean, I didn't tell you guys, because I was scared of your reactions. I was worried you'd be really mad or call the police or beat me up. I mean..."

He stood up.

"I know I'm not the most attractive guy out there and I get really nervous talking to girls. I sometimes feel like there's no girl out there for me."

Andrew had a big frown on his face and he looked at the pavement.

"There's no even anyone that wants to be my friend, so how in the world can I get a girlfriend?"

Akiza and Yusei turned to one another.

They slowly smiled at one another and Akiza got up.

"Andrew..." she said as she put her left hand on his right shoulder.

Andrew turned to her and she put her right hand on his left shoulder.

"You _do _have friends. Yusei, the twins, and I are your friends. Not to mention, that there would be plenty of girls out there that would love to have you as their boyfriend."

Andrew turned his head to Yusei and he nodded.

He turned back to Akiza.

"Are you sure?"

Akiza smiled and nodded.

"Yes and don't beat yourself up for what you did. It's understandable that you were afraid to tell us. The most important thing is that you never once took those thoughts into real life. You didn't make any move on me, force me into something, or even try to kiss me. You clearly respect Yusei and my relationship. You went back and forth to get our letters to each other and you gave me my space as I read them. You clearly care about us and the twins. We are thankful for that and we would all love to be your friend."

Andrew's face was now very red and he looked very shyly at Akiza.

Yusei came over and he gave him a smile too, as he put a hand on Akiza's shoulder.

Akiza turned her head to him and he smiled. He also gave her a slight nod and she nodded back.

They turned their attention to Andrew, who was still very red.

"Andrew," Akiza said.

He looked up to her and she put her hands on his bony shoulders.

She leaned in and put her arms around him.

Andrew wrapped his around her waist.

When she was done, she leaned back and Yusei stepped up.

He gave him a hug as well.

He stepped back and Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another.

They looked back and Andrew's face was red with embarrassment.

They chuckled.

"Just think of that as one of the 'thanks' for what you did," Akiza said.

"One of?" Andrew asked.

Yusei stepped forward.

"Andrew," he said.

Andrew looked on in confusion, but was also still stunned.

"You're a good friend of mine and we both have things in common. One of them is golf."

Andrew nodded.

"So, if there's ever a day you're free, contact me, in anyway, and I'll definitely get some time for us to go."

Andrew nodded.

"But, I don't have anyway to contact you," he said.

Yusei smiled .

He took the article out of his pocket and he also took out a pen, that he had in another pocket.

He wrote down a bunch of things down on the paper.

"There," he said, "You now have anyway to contact me. I also wrote down the same things for the twins."

He handed the paper to Akiza.

"Can you put your stuff down too?"

Akiza nodded and took the pen from Yusei. She put her information down and gave it to Andrew.

His eyes widened at all the ways he could contact them.

Then, he ripped off a piece and then took the pen.

He wrote down his contact information.

"Thanks," Yusei said, "Just make sure it's a 'Executive Course.' I'm...not that good. I always slice the ball to the right."

Andrew smiled.

"Don't worry Yusei. I do the same thing and I'm not good either."

They laughed slightly.

They suddenly heard a car horn honk.

"That's _my parents," _Andrew said, "Thanks so much you guys! I hope to see you real soon."

Akiza and Yusei smiled.

"See you later!" they said and waved to him.

Andrew waved back, as he continued to run to the car.

He got in and, as Yusei watched the car drive off, he knew that he still had something to do.

And it involved Akiza.

**A/N: Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed it.S**

**Sorry about the Akiza/Yusei and Andrew hugs.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you're not mad, and if you want, please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33!**

**A/N: I'll just say that one person was right, when they guessed on what will happen. ;)**

Once Andrew had left, Yusei and Akiza walked around for an hour or so. They took in the tall buildings and sights of New Domino City. They sat down at a bench, in the park, and looked at the trees and sky.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Yusei asked, with an arm around his girlfriend.

"Well..." Akiza started.

They then heard a noise come from Akiza's abdomen.

Akiza and Yusei looked at it in shock. They turned to one another and laughed awkwardly.

"Sounds like you're hungry," Yusei said, "Lets go get something to eat."

"What about costs?" Akiza asked.

"It's okay," Yusei replied, "Wherever you wanna go."

Akiza's face turned serious. "No way," she quickly responded, "You don't start working until tomorrow and we just had an expensive dinner."

"But Akiza," Yusei said, "I...want you to be happy."

Akiza's face softened. "Sorry, but...I just don't want you to sacrifice so much money on me."

She looked away in disgust.

"It's okay," Yusei said as he put his arms around her waist. He leaned in close and she turned her head to him. "I have always been tight with my money. I've never spent it on fancy food, workout equipment, or anything like that. Now that you're here, I have a reason to spend money. I want you to have nice things."

Akiza blushed. "Still Yusei, I don't want you going broke for me. Lets go someplace a little more affordable."

Yusei smiled. "Whatever you want."

15 minutes later...

Yusei and Akiza were eating at a fast food restaurant. They didn't normally eat there (hence their trim waistlines), but thought they could splurge a little.

When they had finished, they made their way back to the tops, where they twins were done with their poster.

They twins held it up and it had pictures and tons of information on it.

"Good job," Yusei said.

"You two should go relax and do something fun," Akiza suggested.

The twins nodded and went to their room.

Yusei and Akiza sat down on the couch until it was time for supper. They started cooking, although neither one was a good cook. However, by working together, they could make it work.

When supper was ready, the twins came to the table.

"All right! Hot dogs," Leo said.

They all sat down, said grace, and started eating.

When they finished they sat down in front of the news.

"Well, it looks like a good weekend will be coming," the weather man said.

"About time," Leo said, "This is the first warm day we've had in forever!"

"Tonight it will rather warm outside," the weather man, "So be sure to enjoy it."

"Yusei, can we go in the pool?" Leo asked.

"Sure," he said.

"What about you two?" Luna asked.

"We'll wait until later," Akiza said, "Why don't you two get dressed."

The twins got into their swimsuits and quickly jumped into the pool.

"You wanna go in tonight, when the twins are in bed?" Yusei asked.

Akiza smiled.

"That sounds great."

When the twins finished, they went inside, and both took showers.

Once that was done, Yusei and Akiza tucked them in for the night.

"Do you wanna still go swimming?" Yusei asked as they walked down the hallway.

Akiza nodded.

They each got ready and got into their swimsuits.

Yusei had his back swim trunks and Akiza had her light green one piece suit.

They met downstairs by the pool.

Both of them had a blush on their face and still felt nervous. They stood and admired the other's physical beauty.

Akiza broke the awkwardness and took Yusei's hand.

"Shall we go in?" she asked.

Yusei nodded and they went into the pool.

Just like they had the first time, they set a beach ball in the center of the pool.

After 4 times, it was tied 2-2.

On the 5th try, they both tried to swim as fast as they could. They each grabbed the ball at the same time.

As they playfully fought for it, it slipped out of their hands and went out of the pool.

"I'll get it," they each called.

They turned to one another.

Akiza gave Yusei a nod and he gave her one back.

They raced to get out of the pool. Yusei slipped trying to get out and Akiza beat him to it.

As Yusei got out of the pool, he couldn't help, but stare at Akiza. "She's so beautiful," he thought.

As Akiza watched him come towards her, she too couldn't resist looking at Yusei. "He's so handsome," she thought.

Yusei made his way up to her and she let go of the ball. They both leaned in for a hug, their wet skin slipping off the other.

They leaned in and kissed.

"You wanna take a shower and get dressed for our little...session?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded. "My room or yours?"

"Lets do yours, since we did mine last night." Yusei nodded and they each got a towel.

They dried off and both went to their rooms. They got their normal, everyday clothes, and they each headed for the shower.

Once they had done that, they brushed their teeth, and Akiza met Yusei in his room.

He was sitting on his bed and, once Akiza locked the door, she sat down next to him.

"The same as last night?" Yusei asked as he turned to her. She nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yusei asked, making sure he had her permission.

She nodded again. "Just make sure we're gentle with one another and our clothes stay on."

He nodded and they started.

It was as fun as the previous night and was almost exactly like it, only without the talking.

Once it was over, just like the night before, they hugged and thanked one another.

"Can I sleep here?" Akiza asked, "And it's sleep only!"

Yusei nodded and pulled the top cover over them.

They laid on their sides and looked at one another.

"When do you wanna do this again?" Yusei asked.

"How about tomorrow night, only in my room?" Akiza asked.

"So it's every night, just alternating rooms?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

"That sounds great," he responded.

Akiza smiled and they laid on their sides, looking at one another.

"Oh yeah, I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow," Yusei said.

"I can't wait," Akiza said.

They both closed their eyes and tried to get to sleep.

The next day, once breakfast was over, the twins headed off for school.

When they left, Yusei took Akiza's hand.

"Lets go," he said slyly.

Akiza smiled and they walked to the security garage.

Yusei took the spare helmet out of his runner and they hopped on.

Just like the last time, both felt a little nervous. Akiza had forgotten how fast it went and Yusei had forgotten what it felt like to have Akiza's chest pushing into his back.

Yusei went off into the streets of New Domino and Akiza wrapped her arms around his waist.

Akiza closed her eyes and could feel Yusei making a few turns to the left and right.

Finally, they came to a complete stop.

"We're here," Yusei said.

Akiza opened her eyes and looked around.

She gasped when she saw where they were.

"Yusei! This is my parent's house."

Yusei got off, but Akiza didn't.

She looked up to him.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Yusei took off his helmet and his hair feel into it's usual place.

"Akiza, you've helped me, when I was upset about not saving you by myself. Now, it's time I helped you."

Yusei stuck out his hand and helped her get off.

She took off her helmet and looked up at the house.

Yusei could sense she was nervous, as he put the helmets back.

Akiza stood and stared at the house. She suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay," Yusei said as she turned to him, "I'm right here with you."

Akiza gave him a slight smile.

They slowly made their way up to the front door.

"I'll ring the bell," Akiza said.

She took a deep breath and rang it.

After a few moments, someone opened the door.

"Akiza?" Akiza's mother asked, "Is that you?"

Akiza slightly nodded.

"Oh Akiza," her mother cried and put her arms around her. Akiza didn't hug her back.

"Oh honey! Akiza's back," she called.

The senator came over and saw his daughter.

"Akiza!" he said as, he too, gave her a hug.

Again, she didn't hug him back.

"We read about Arcadia leader going to the Facility," her father continued as he leaned back, "So we're so happy that you decided to come back home."

"Yeah," Akiza said unenthusiastically.

"Now, who is this young man?" her father asked in as he looked over at Yusei, "Did _he_ bring you home?"

"Well, yes..." Akiza started.

"Aw, now of course you want a reward I presume," the senator quickly said.

He walked up to Yusei and wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"Well no I actually..."

"How much?" the senator asked as he dug for his wallet, "You do not know how much we have missed our daughter and, by the looks of that mark on your face, you probably could use it."

Akiza rushed over and held onto Yusei's arm.

"No Dad, you see...he's my boyfriend."

Both of Akiza's parents gasped.

"Boyfriend?" her father repeated.

Yusei nodded and Akiza's father turned serious.

"Why don't you two come inside?" he asked as he made a motion with his pointer finger, "And make sure I see your pockets."

Yusei did as he was told and there was only a stray pencil and eraser in his jean pockets.

Akiza and Yusei were now very nervous.

They went inside and they both sat down on a white sofa. It had a cover to protect it from getting dirty.

The senator introduced himself as Hideo and Setsuko, his wife. Yusei and Akiza introduced themselves.

Setsuko sat in a white chair, which was next to a similar looking one. They were diagonal right of Akiza and Yusei.

Akiza's father walked back and forth in front of the young lover and asked the questions.

"So, how long have you two been together?" he asked.

"A few months sir," Yusei replied.

"So, did you attend Arcadia?"

"No sir. I met Akiza when she was out roaming as the 'Black Rose.' I do not have any psychic powers or anything like that. "

"I see," Hideo replied, "I know that Akiza was out dueling, but I did not realize that she was that 'Black Rose.' "

He turned his attention to his daughter.

"Do you still duel as her?"

Akiza shook her head.

"No. Yusei showed me the error of my ways and have given up that person for good."

The senator was surprised.

"So, a young man, who is also a criminal, convinced you to change?"

Akiza nodded.

"And just to clear things up," Yusei added, "My only crime was going into New Domino without a permit. That's the only crime and, as I am sure you are aware of, that has since been abolished."

The senator quickly pulled out his phone and started typing.

Yusei and Akiza watched as he finished and put the phone into his pocked.

"All right," he said, "So do you know anything about the Arcadia situation?"

They both nodded and told them about Akiza being locked up, them finding out that Sayer wanted to make a psychic army, and then Yusei getting him to confess, and him going to the Facility for life.

"Wow," the senator said as he was now in his seat, "I did not know about that."

"Well, we told Trudge to not let the press find out about that," Yusei said.

"Well...now that that is over..."

His phone made a noise and he checked it.

"Well Yusei, it seems you're correct about your record and you were telling the truth."

Akiza's parents were quickly gaining Yusei's trust.

"So tell us more about yourself Yusei," Hideo asked.

"Well, I grew up in the Satellite, my parents weren't around, due to what happened with the Ener-D reactor."

"So they were..." Setsuko started.

"Yes," Yusei finished.

Everyone became sad.

"I'm sorry," Hideo said.

"Me too," his wife said.

Akiza felt especially bad. She had never asked Yusei about it.

"I'm so sorry Yusei. I didn't know that. It must have been hard for you."

Yusei shook his head.

"No. I actually was just a newborn when it happened. I had no control over it and never knew my parents."

The three other people in the room felt worse.

"But it was okay. A person in the Satellite, named Martha, raised me, taught me, and helped me through life. I have friends named Crow and Jack. There was also a friend named Kalin, but..."

Yusei paused.

"He's in the Facility for life, for attacking a officer. I saw him just before he went in and, lets just say that he needs some help. Luckily, that hasn't spread to Jack, Crow, and me."

"So Martha was your teacher?" Setsuko asked.

Yusei nodded.

"She and a woman, named Zora both taught us. They both use to be teachers."

The senator nodded.

"All right, so now I just have some questions about your relationship."

Akiza and Yusei were a lot less nervous. They looked at him and nodded.

"So you've been together for a few months. What have you done together?"

"We've gone out to eat, swam together, and helped raise two twins named Leo and Luna."

"Twins!" the senator shrieked as he stood up, "You had twins?"

"No," Akiza responded, "They were friends of Yusei and they live at the tops. They're 11, in case you didn't know."

Setsuko and her husband breathed a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of which..." Hideo started, "You two haven't..."

"No!" Yusei said, "All we have done is kiss. Both of us are still virgins and we're waiting until marriage, even if we don't stay together."

The senator nodded.

"All right, I just have one more question..."

Yusei and Akiza's bodies tightened.

"Akiza, do you...still love us?"

Akiza frowned.

"I don't know," she said, "It's kind of hard to love someone after they threw you out into the streets."

"But Akiza," her mother said, "We do love you and always have."

"Ha," Akiza responded, "When you saw my powers, you called me a 'monster.' How is that love?"

"But Akiza, we felt terrible for that," her father pleaded, "We have always wanted you to come home. It's where you are loved."

Akiza huffed at the comment.

"Yeah right," she said.

Akiza's parents frowned. They weren't sure what to tell her.

"Akiza," Yusei said, "Can't you tell that you family loves you? That they're sorry for what they did? They deserve the opportunity to be forgiven. Look at me. They forgave me for a crime that I committed. I'm sure that if they can forgive me, I'm sure that they can forgive you. Besides, you're their daughter."

Akiza looked at her parents.

"But, how do I know you won't just kick me out again?"

"Because," her father started, "Because we have come to accept your powers. This man, that loves you, saw through your powers and wanted to help you. If he can see through your powers, then I think your parents should be able to see through them too."

Akiza smiled.

Her father and mother walked over and Akiza stood up.

They all hugged one another.

"Can I join too?" Yusei asked.

They nodded and they shared a group hug.

"I love you all," Akiza said.

**A/N: I actually changed the end of the Chapter a couple of times, so sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks for the support and there should be 3-4 Chapters left.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Chapter 34!**

**Thanks for all of the support!**

**I changed a small part of the last Chapter, at a reviewer's request. It's not a big one, so it's not a plot changer.  
**

**I apologize for the golf terms and I tried to make it as easy as I could. In case you're wondering, a executive course is much shorter than a regular one. It's cheaper too, so I thought Yusei and Andrew would be able to afford it.  
**

The weekend was approaching and Andrew was watching the 10 o'clock news.

"The weather looks like it will clear up for this weekend. Perfect for all you golfers out there."

Andrew's eyes lit up.

"Perfect!" he said, "I'll call Yusei in the morning. Now where's that paper?"

The next morning, Andrew had found the paper, with his contact information on it, and called Yusei.

"Hey! This Yusei."

"Hey Yusei, it's Andrew."

"Andrew, good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Well do you think we could go golfing this Sunday morning?"

Yusei's eyes lit up.

"Sure, what course do you wanna go to?"

"Well, there's a course that me and my Dad go to. We could go there."

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure, because...I can't drive."

"Oh no problem. Akiza can't either."

"Yusei! Stop telling everyone that!" Akiza called from the bathroom.

"You got clubs?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, I've got some of those that I found in the junk yard."

"All right! Is 7:30 okay?"

"Sure. I guess it's a date."

"All right talk to you later. Bye."

Andrew and Yusei hung up.

Andrew smiled happily and put the phone back.

Back at the tops, Yusei put the phone back in his pocket.

"I'm going to Martha's to pick up my clubs," Yusei called to Akiza.

"All right. Be safe!" Akiza called back as she was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

Yusei left in the white car and went over to Martha's house.

As he pulled up, in the driveway, Martha came out.

"Yusei! It's so nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too Martha."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how's Akiza and the twins doing?"

"Good. The twins will be out of school soon, so they're excited about that. We're helping them get through the last few papers."

"It's so great that they have two good role models to look up to," Martha noted.

Yusei blushed slightly.

"Anyways, I'm here to pick up my golf clubs."

"Those ones that you found in the junk yard?" Martha asked, "What are you going to use them for?"

"I'm going to go golfing," Yusei noted.

"Really?" Martha asked, "By yourself?"

"No, I'm going with a friend of mine. His name's Andrew."

"Oh You didn't tell me about him. You told me all about the Arcadia incident, but not about him. Why don't you invite him over Sunday night?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Yusei said.

"Okay," Martha said, "You're clubs are in the garage."

Yusei went in and found the golf clubs. They looked to be somewhat used, but not in terrible shape.

Yusei smiled as he picked up a club and swung it.

He then put it back in and put it over his right shoulder.

"Thank you Martha. See you later."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved, as he walked out with the clubs.

A couple days later, Yusei headed over to the golf shop, that he had visited when Akiza was buying her dress.

He got a new golf glove and tees.

He later put them in his bag and smiled.

When Sunday morning arrived, Andrew slowly got out of bed.

He put on a green polo, jeans, and a tan colored hat.

At the tops, Yusei was getting up in Akiza's bed. Just like the many nights before, they had their "make-out session", and then slept in alternating beds.

"Yusei, go do your best," Akiza said as she was trying to get back to sleep.

"I will," he said, "Is it okay if I invite Andrew for breakfast."

"Mmph," Akiza said drowsily.

Yusei went up and kissed her on the cheek.

Yusei then put on a white hat with a few blue stripes, back polo, and blue jeans.

He already has his clubs in the car, so he went to the security garage.

He got in the car and went to Andrew's address.

Andrew was looking out the window and saw Yusei pull into the driveway.

He quickly ran downstairs, grabbed his bag, and went to Yusei's car.

"Hey Andrew," Yusei said as he pulled the trunk up, "Put your clubs on top of mine."

Andrew did as he was told and then shut the trunk.

They both got in and buckled up.

"You want to stop and get something to drink before we head out?" Yusei asked.

Andrew nodded and they drove to a convince store.

They each grabbed a juice bottle and paid.

"I'm surprised you didn't get coffee," Yusei noted.

"I don't like coffee," Andrew comment.

"Same here," Yusei said as he opened the car doors.

As they drove to the golf course, Andrew couldn't help, but notice Yusei's long and lanky frame. Sure, they had already discussed Yusei not strong, but Andrew was a competitive guy. He knew Yusei was going to pulverize him and probably win by a million shots. He sighed, but Yusei wasn't paying attention. He was too into the song on the radio.

When they got to the course, there were a lot of people there. However, they were all going on the regular course.

When Yusei and Andrew had paid, they went to the first tee box and started to stretch. Andrew looked at Yusei's long, lanky arms.

"He'll still probably hit the ball a mile," he thought as put a glove on.

"Is something wrong?" Yusei asked as he also put on a glove for his right hand.

"Oh no. It's nothing."

Yusei sensed something was up.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Yusei asked.

"I guess I will," Andrew said in a sad tone.

He walked up to the tee and took a few practice swings.

He hit the ball and it wasn't going very far.

It curved right, but stayed on the right side of the the fairway.

Andrew sighed.

"It didn't go very far," he mumbled, as Yusei went up to hit.

He heard what Andrew said and he hit the ball.

To Andrew's surprise, it didn't go very far either. In fact, Yusei's ball skipped just past his and into the rough.

"Well, you hit the ball farther than me," Andrew noted.

Yusei now knew what Andrew was hinting at.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that far," Yusei said, "It was only a few steps."

They took their bags and started walking to their balls.

"Andrew, are you upset, about something?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Andrew answered in a long tone, as he looked down at the green grass, "I'm worried you're gonna beat the daylight out of me."

"You don't know that," Yusei said, "Besides, we already talked about me not being as strong as I look. Plus, I'm not very good and have only played a few times on a course."

They made their way to their balls.

"See, now look at this. You hit your ball a few steps shorter than mine. However, you're in a better position than me."

"Yeah," Andrew answered a little more enthusiastically.

"See, now lets hit our shots."

Andrew hit his and it just made it onto the green.

Yusei's came out quickly and rolled over the green.

"See," Yusei said, "Sometimes being a little shorter is better."

Andrew gave him a small smile.

A couple of holes later, they putted their balls in the hole.

"What'd you get on that hole?" Yusei asked.

"5."

"Okay, I got 6."

Yusei wrote down the numbers.

As they made their way to the tee, it was one of the longer holes on the executive course.

"Well, lets do our best," Andrew said.

Once they hit their tee shots, Andrew and Yusei made their way down the fairway.

"This reminds me of playing with my Dad," Andrew said.

"Oh, really?" Yusei asked, "So why didn't you invite him?"

Andrew looked down in shame.

"Well, it's not as fun playing with him as it use to be," Andrew replied.

"What do you mean?"

Andrew and Yusei had walked up to their balls.

"Lets hit first," Andrew said.

After they hit two bad shots, Andrew continued.

"See, if my Dad hit those shots, he would start to give up, and piratically stop playing the hole. When I was growing up, I use to get frustrated too, and he'd encourage me. I would then listen to what he said, and sometimes, it really helped."

He sighed.

"With him, it's a different story. I try to encourage him, but he doesn't listen. His anger goes to the next hole, and the next one, and the next one. Sometimes, I just want the round to be over. It sucks the fun out of playing with him."

Yusei turned to Andrew.

"Well, I'm not a quitter," Yusei replied.

Andrew smiled.

"Good."

As the round moved on, the two of them were getting surprised by the other.

Yusei was surprised that Andrew wasn't as pessimistic, as he was off the course. It was like he was a changed person.

Andrew was also surprised that he was actually playing well and hitting the ball almost as far as Yusei.

When the round finished, Yusei finished tallying the scorecard.

He went up to Andrew, who was putting his balls, glove, and tees into his golf bag.

"You won," Yusei said.

"Yeah right," Andrew said said as he took the scorecard.

He tallied up the scores.

"Wow! That's surprising," Andrew said.

Yusei tapped his shoulder.

"Good job," he said, "You made some nice shots."

"Thanks, you did too."

They made their way to the car and put their clubs in.

"You wanna head back to the twin's apartment?" Yusei asked, "Akiza's making her famous blueberry pancakes."

"Awh! I love blueberry pancakes!" Andrew said.

Yusei smiled and they hopped in the car.

When they got home, Akiza had just gotten the griddle hot enough.

"Perfect timing," she said.

She started pouring the batter onto the hot surface.

"So Leo's in charge of the turkey bacon?" Yusei asked.

"Yep," Leo said.

"Just make sure it doesn't get too burned," Luna said.

"That's all right," Andrew said, "I'll eat the burnt ones."

"See!" Leo said, "Someone likes my cooking!"

They laughed.

Later, as they were eating...

"So who won today?" Akiza asked.

"Andrew did," Yusei noted.

"Really?" Leo asked.

Andrew nodded shyly.

"He's actually not that bad," Yusei noted.

Andrew started to blush.

"Neither are you Yusei," he replied, "You hit some good shots."

Yusei smiled.

"Can we do this again?" Andrew asked as he finished his last pancake.

"Of course," Akiza said.

"Just as long as means more blueberry pancakes," Leo said.

Everyone laughed.

Andrew wiped off his face and smiled.

"That was good," he said, "Thank you."

He got up.

"Wait," Yusei said, "Would it be okay to stay for tonight? I'd like to take you over to Martha's house."

"Umm," Andrew said nervously, "Can I call my parents first?"

"Sure," Yusei said.

Andrew went and called his parents.

"They said it's okay," Andrew said.

"Good, because she was really hoping to meet you," Yusei said.

Andrew was confused.

"Who's Martha anyways?"

Yusei told him about her and all the nice things she did.

Andrew smiled and was now excited to get going.

By mid-afternoon, Yusei drove them all to Martha's house. A few duel runners and a cop car were parked out front.

"Wow!" Andrew said, "Who else lives here?"

"Oh, those are my friends, Jack and Crow," Yusei said, "Martha must have invited them too."

"Why is there a cop car here?" Andrew asked, "Oh! Someone got busted for something! Yusei is one of your friends really weird?"

"No," Yusei said.

"Yes," Akiza countered.

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"That's probably Trudge and Mina," he said, "They're officers."

"Who were busting someone," Andrew continued, "Because..."

"No one got busted," Yusei said in a loud annoyed tone.

Everyone else in the car laughed.

When they made their way towards the door, they could hear some shouting.

"Maybe someone is busted," Leo said.

When they opened the door, they heard Trudge shout, "See Crow! You're busted!"

"Ooooooh!" Andrew yelled and raised his arms, which wasn't heard very well, with all of the commotion.

Jack, Crow, Mina, and Trudge were playing a board game. Crow had been moving his pieces a few too many places, and the three other players knew about it.

"Your busted for cheating!" Mina yelled.

"You're a cheater!" Jack yelled.

"What's with all the noise?" Martha asked.

"Crow's a cheater!" the three of them yelled.

"What happened?" Yusei called from the doorway.

"Oh you're finally here," Martha said.

She went over to them.

"And you must be Andrew," she said, "My name's Martha."

They shook hands.

"This is Jack, Crow, Mina, and Trudge."

Andrew turned to the four people below.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Jeesh kid! You're a twig, just like Yusei. Why don't you both eat a cheeseburger!" Jack said in disgust as he sat down on the couch.

Crow quickly ran up to him.

"Hey Andrew! You wanna look at..."

He shoves a dirty magazine in his face.

"These?"

Andrew yelped.

"No! Get that out of my face!"

Crow groaned.

"Aww! You're no fun!"

He turned around and walked back down the steps

"Just like Yusei," he mumbled under his breath.

"Crow! Jack!" Martha yelled and Crow stopped waking, "Stop being so mean to out guest!"

She turned to Andrew.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked.

Andrew nodded and followed her.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Martha called.

They all nodded and they all sat down.

Crow put the game away and they all started talking.

"So you're Mina?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," she said and they shook hands, "Nice to meet you."

"So, are you friends with Trudge?"

She nodded.

They started talking a little bit more and got to know one another.

"So, what's up with you guys?" Yusei asked.

"Well, with that whole Arcadia incident over with," Jack started, "How has Akiza been holding up?"

"She's been good," Yusei said, "Nothing really much has started, but we have been on few dates."

"See," Crow said as he gave Jack a nudge, "Yusei's getting out into the _real world."_

They two of them laughed.

Martha was busy talking with Andrew in the dining room.

Andrew talked about the Arcadia incident and how he became friends with Yusei, Akiza, and the twins.

Martha could tell he was very nervous and shy, by the way he talked to her.

"So, have you met _anyone_ out there?" Martha asked as she drank her water.

Andrew shook his head.

"I'm too shy," he admitted, "I get nervous talking to girls."

Martha got up.

"Well, I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

She finished stirring the pot of spaghetti.

"Need any help?" Andrew asked.

"Actually, that would be great," Martha said.

Andrew got the strainer and helped her with the pasta.

When they finished, Martha called, "Dinner's ready."

Everyone rushed in and they all sat down.

They all said grace and then dug in.

As they ate, some of the conversations spilled over from the living room.

Trudge and Mina talked about their job, Crow and Jack talked about their runners, Leo and Luna talked about school, and Yusei and Akiza had their own conversation.

"Oops Yusei. You have some sauce around your mouth," Akiza said,

She wiped it off and he smiled.

Andrew, meanwhile, was very quiet. He watched Yusei and Akiza smile at one another. He couldn't help, but smile at the couple. They looked really nice together and their love of each other was strong. He couldn't help, but wish for a girl in his life. He wanted to hold and love someone, just like Yusei could for Akiza.

Once dinner was over, they all went back into the living room.

After an hour or so, of talking, Jack needed to go over to Carly's house.

Crow soon followed and said the young orphans needed their bedtime story read to them.

Leo and Luna started yawning a half-an-hour later, so Yusei decided they should head out too.

Yusei drove to Andrew's house and the twins were now fast asleep in the back seats.

Andrew got his clubs and went to the passenger side, where Akiza was sitting.

She rolled down the window.

"Thanks for the great day," Andrew said, "I really enjoyed it."

"No problem," Yusei said, "Call us anytime."

Andrew nodded and waved to them as they drove away.

Yusei hit the car horn as well, which woke up Leo and Luna.

"Dang it Yusei! I had a dream about being in a cookie eating contest," Leo said.

"Is there ever a time when you're not thinking about food," Luna asked.

"Yeah, when I'm full."

Everyone laughed as Yusei drove them home.

**A/N: Sorry for not much interaction with the second half, but I didn't really plan much for it. It was suppose to be a little get-together where Andrew would meet everyone else.**

**Anyways, a Chapter or two are left. I'm having trouble trying to make it two, so it might be only one.**

** Sorry if for the change and I hope no one's upset. Thanks for your support!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Chapter 35!**

**I decided that there was enough content to make two chapters.**

**Sorry for the delay. I hope no one's mad!  
**

Now that Akiza had been reunited with her parents, thing were going to be a lot smoother.

That night, the Izinski's invited Yusei to stay for dinner, as they all were sitting on the couches and chairs, in the living room.

"It's okay," Yusei replied humbly, "You don't have to do that."

"I insist," Mr. Izinski said, "You've helped us so much Yusei."

Yusei had nervous look on his face and was worried. After all, he just met Akiza's parents and he worried that he might say or do something bad.

Akiza saw this and leaned onto his arm. Yusei was surprised by the contact and he turned to her.

Akiza gave him a comforting smile and Yusei started to smile back.

"Okay sir," he said, "I'll stay."

"Wonderful," Mr. Izinski said.

He got up and notified the chief that there was one more person for dinner.

Later, just before dinner was severed, everyone sat down at the dinner table.

Yusei was surprised by all the nice things the Izinski's had. Sure, Leo and Luna were rich too, but the Izinski's had a bigger house to show it off.

They had a long white table, with a white table cloth over it. They had shiny silverware, that you could see your face on, and white plates with a thin gold colored outline.

Yusei and Akiza weren't use to the proper etiquette of richer folks and knew they had to do their best, to please the Izinski parents.

However, unknown to them, Hideo and Setsuko weren't too strict of their manners. After all, they not only knew the younger couple had never really been part of the richer people etiquette, but they themselves hardly used it. It was only at a rich party or something along those lines, but those rarely occurred.

Once the food was set down, they all said grace, and then started eating.

Yusei and Akiza tried to be as polite as they could and they tried to talk about some of the more serious situations in the world.

However, they weren't prepared for what was coming next.

As Yusei reached for his glass of water, they were discussing about Akiza's old bedroom.

"Now Yusei," Mr. Izinski started, "When I comes to my daughter and you, I most certainly hope you're not planning on _having your way with her in the bedroom are you?"_

Yusei started choking on his water. He beat his chest a few times, trying to regain his breath.

Akiza and Yusei's faces both turned red.

"No...cough...sir," he managed, "I would never force your daughter into something she didn't want to do. Besides, like I said before, all we do is kiss and we make sure that our clothes stay on."

The senator smiled.

"Good and I encourage that. I wouldn't want a grandchild this early in my life, let alone before I have given my daughter's hand for marriage."

Yusei nodded.

"I understand sir. I'll be sure to do that."

Akiza and Yusei breathed a sigh of relief.

Once dinner was over, which was very delicious, the Izinskis let Yusei and Akiza explore the house some more.

They saw the pool, study, and many other rooms.

As it was getting late, Yusei and Akiza debated on what they should do. They wanted to do what they normally did, but they didn't want to upset Mr. Izinski and think they were doing what he had suggested at dinner.

They saw that the Izinski's were going to watch the news, but decided they wanted to see what else was on.

"Lets go into your room," Yusei said.

They went upstairs to Akiza's room. It was a pink color and had a dark red bed, which was almost exactly like the one they had gotten Akiza at the tops. She had a wooden desk and cabinet in front of her bed, with a TV in it.

They both laid on the bed and Akiza grabbed the remote from her night stand.

They found a rerun airing of a comedy show and decided to watch it.

Yusei put his arms around Akiza and she did the same.

"You know," Yusei said, "Sometimes it's just moments like this that I enjoy the most."

Akiza smirked at the comment. "Does that mean that they're better than out little _sessions?"_

Yusei blushed at the thought. "Okay, they're almost as good as that."

Akiza laughed and they turned back to the TV.

The Izinski's were paying close attention to the news downstairs, since the senator might have to deal with a issue that comes up.

"After the news, do you want to check up on Akiza?" Ms. Izinski asked during a commercial break.

Her husband nodded in agreement.

As Yusei and Akiza laughed at the comedy, they couldn't help, but admire the other's laugh. It had been so long since they had heard it and it was joy to their ears.

Soon, the credits started to roll and Akiza and Yusei turned to one another.

"Well, that was fun," Akiza said as she turned off the TV.

Downstairs, the Izinski's shut off the TV.

"Where are those two?" Ms. Izinski asked.

"I believe they went upstairs," her husband said, "Lets go there."

"Well, your laugh is so beautiful to listen to," Yusei noted.

Akiza blushed. "Thanks...yours is really nice too."

They smiled at one another.

"Well, I know a way to get you to laugh some more," Yusei said slyly.

"How?" Akiza asked.

"By...tickling you!" Yusei yelled.

His hands quickly went to Akiza's stomach and she started to laugh.

"Wow! I didn't know you were ticklish through your clothes," Yusei said.

Akiza continued to laugh as she laid on the bed.

"Please...stop Yusei..." she called.

"Okay," Yusei said as he stopped.

She got a hold of herself and sat up.

"Do you now know what it's time for?" Akiza asked.

"What?"

"For me to tickle you!"

She put her hands on his stomach and started tickling him.

"It's hard to tickle through your clothes," Akiza said.

"Stop...please!" Yusei called.

Akiza let go for a split second and Yusei started to return the favor.

They continued going back forth and tickling each other, all while laughing as loud as they could.

By now, the Iziniski parents had made their way to Akiza's bedroom door.

"You don't think they're..." Akiza's mother asked as she turned to her husband.

She turned back, slowly opened the door, and the two of them started smiling at what they saw and heard.

Akiza and Yusei were laughing and tickling each other on Akiza's bed. It was so nice for the two of them to see Akiza so happy an to hear her laughter again.

They watched and suddenly, Yusei realized they were at the door.

He stopped tickling and Akiza still kept laughing.

"Stop...please...stop," Akiza said as she laid on her stomach.

She then realized Yusei wasn't tickling her anymore and she opened her eyes.

She saw her parents and sat up.

"Are...we in trouble?" Akiza asked quietly.

"No," the senator said, "We were just curious what you two were doing."

"Oh," Yusei said, "We just watched a comedy TV show and now we were tickling each other. We...also might start kissing."

"It doesn't involve clothes taken off does it?"

Yusei and Akiza shook their heads.

"Good," the senator said, "Because if those pants leave, then so do you."

Akiza and Yusei nodded.

He gave him a firm look and shut the door.

Yusei turned to Akiza.

"Where do you parents sleep?"

"All the way down the hall."

"Will they hear us from there?"

Akiza shook her head.

"There were nights they didn't hear me crying, because I couldn't sleep."

"So, can we still have our little session?"

Akiza smiled.

"Of course."

They proceeded to have the same session as always.

Later, as Yusei and Akiza laid under Akiza's bed sheet.

"I'm so glad for everything you did today," Akiza said, "Thank you."

Yusei smiled.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, they both gasped.

"What about the twins?" they said.

Yusei grabbed his phone and dialed their number.

A drowsy Leo woke up and quickly ran to the phone.

"Heelloo?" he moaned.

"Leo! Are you two all right?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

He quickly hung up and yawned.

Yusei stared at his phone and hung up.

"They're good," he said.

Akiza laughed, put her arms around him, and they laid down, to get some sleep.

As the weeks went by, Yusei and Akiza tried to make their relationship as focused on trying to make their love more than just physical.

One Friday, Yusei and Akiza went to a cheaper restaurant and then to the movies.

They also walked around New Domino a few times, for both exercise, and the enjoyment of being together.

One day, they were walking past a flower shop.

Akiza let go of Yusei's hand and ran up to the flowers outside.

"Oh Yusei! Aren't they beautiful?" she asked as she looked at some red roses.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied softly.

Akiza turned to him and blushed at his comment.

Yusei was worried he had made the cheesiest comment ever, but Akiza didn't think so.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned back to the flowers.

She leaned in and sniffed a rose.

"Roses are my favorite," she said, trying to hint at something.

Yusei got the message loud and clear and they continued back to their walk.

When Yusei got home, he checked his wallet. He wasn't getting as much as he was a few months ago and needed the cash for _something._

"Akiza, Leo, Luna," he said, later at dinner.

Everyone stopped eating.

"I'm going to be making myself more available for work," he said, "So, you might not see me as often."

"But we have our final tests soon!" Leo noted.

"That's all right," he said as he briefly scuffled his hair, "Akiza's here and you guys have your notes to study."

He rested his hands on the edge of the table and turned his attention to Akiza.

"Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Akiza said softly while sadly looking down.

Yusei knew what he was doing was hard for her, but in the end, it was going to be worth it.

As he started accepting more jobs, Akiza and him weren't able to spend as much time together as normal. They still got to take walks, etc., but they had to shorten them, so Yusei could go off to work.

Yusei came home, many times, as the sun was setting, and Akiza would heat dinner up for him. He could tell that what he was doing, was bothering her.

He made sure though, that the rest of the night was dedicated to her and only her. He would talk to her about some of the jobs he was doing and she would talk about the twins and herself. They would watch TV or a movie together and still got their nightly sessions in.

A few weeks later, Yusei knew that he now had enough money for what he needed.

While he still took a couple more jobs than usual, he also stopped accepting so many jobs too. He also made some trips to the mall with Akiza, in his spare time.

Akiza was confused as to why they were going to the mall so much, especially since neither were big shoppers.

They would normally walk around together for a little while and look at different shops. Then, they would have a time, where they would split up for an hour, and visit shops that they wanted to go to. Yusei would white lie and say that he was going to a duel runner shop and Akiza would visit the clothes and beauty stores.

Yusei made sure he stayed at the runner store at the beginning and end of their agreed time. That way, if Akiza was trying to follow him or meet him, it would look like he was telling the truth. He would normally cut-off from the store, after about 10 minutes, head to another store, and come 10 minutes before they'd meet.

They did this a couple times and soon, they stopped going, just like before. It made Akiza curious, but she decided not to bother Yusei about it.

After one of Yusei's jobs, he made one last visit to the mall, just to make sure he got what he needed.

Finally, after about a month since he had started getting more jobs, Yusei invited Akiza out to dinner.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they washed the dishes.

"That place we went to on our first date," he said, "So wear that nice dress."

Akiza nodded.

When their date night finally came, Leo and Luna helped get them ready. However, this time was going to be a little different.

For starters, instead of tying a tie, Yusei got a good clip on tie. Next...

"Flowers?" Yusei asked as he had put the finishing touches on his suit.

Leo handed him the flowers and they went into the living room, to wait for Akiza.

As Akiza came in her same dress as before, Luna and her smiled as they saw Yusei and Leo happily waiting her arrival.

"Here you go," Yusei said as Akiza made her way up to him.

He gave her the flowers and Akiza accepted them.

She smelled them and smiled.

"Roses. My favorite," she said as she looked up to Yusei.

"Here," Luna said, "We'll put them in a vase for you."

They young girl took the flowers and Akiza smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Yusei stuck out his hand and they headed for the door.

"Don't forget..." Akiza started.

"We know," Luna finished.

"And also..." Yusei started.

"We know," Leo responded.

Akiza and Yusei made it to the door.

"See you later," they called as they waved to the twins, who were waving back.

They went outside and got in the car.

Yusei started it up and they went to the restaurant.

"What time is our reservation?" Akiza asked.

"8:30," Yusei replied.

"Isn't that kind of late?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to avoid the crowds," he said.

Akiza understood and a few minutes later, they had arrived.

Akiza and Yusei walked in and Yusei's plan only seemed to half work. There were many people sitting at the tables, but there was hardly anyone waiting to get a seat.

Yusei told them about his reservation and they said they're table will be ready in a few minutes.

As Yusei sat down, he wanted to make this date seem as normal as possible.

He turned to Akiza and gave her a smile. Even though Akiza had seen him smile a million times before, it always warmed her heart when he smiled at her.

"It'll be a few minutes," he said, "Are you sure you can wait?"

Akiza nodded.

"Of course Yusei. It means I get to spend some more time with you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Fudo for 2?" the hostess called.

Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand, as they got up, and they followed the hostess to small room, in a corner of the restaurant.

It had windows all around, except for the entry way, and there was a lake beside them. Akiza and Yusei sat in the far left corner, by the windows. There was a long row of tables by the windows and then two to the right of them and at the other end. There was then a large entry way separating that side of tables.

After they sat down, Yusei looked around, checking to make sure the atmosphere was just right.

"I got the table I wanted," he thought, "But it's still a little too crowded."

"So what are you going to have?" Akiza asked as she interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh I think I'll have seafood or something," Yusei lied. In truth, he hadn't even looked at the menu.

When he looked around, he noticed that most people had their food, except for the people next to them.

Yusei valued his personal space and didn't want people around. It's not that he hated people, it's just that he wanted this moment special for just the two of them.

He quickly scanned through the menu, trying to find something that might take a longer time to make. He hit the jackpot, when he found a steak that both looked good, and noted that it would take longer.

They ordered and Akiza was surprised by his order.

"That will take a little longer to prepare," the nearly balded waiter reminded him.

"That's fine," Yusei said.

The waiter, who had a black mustache, took the menus and left.

"I thought you were having seafood," Akiza noted.

"Yeah, but that steak sounded so good that I couldn't pass it up," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that's fine," Akiza said.

As they sat in silence and drank their water, Akiza noticed that Yusei seemed tense.

"So, how's your runner coming along?" Akiza asked.

"It's good," he said, "Everything's still in pretty good shape and stuff."

Akiza was confused by the end of his sentence, when she noticed that Yusei was watching the waiter bring the couple next to them their food.

Akiza was starting to worry. She noticed that Yusei's hands were shaking a little and he was at the edge of his seat.

"Is there someone that's bothering him?" she wondered.

She also noted that Yusei had a serious, angry look on his face. That face made Akiza worry that something bad was happening.

"Um...Yusei," she said.

"Hm," he said, breaking out of his trance and his upset look.

"Am I boring to you?" she asked.

"No Akiza. You're not boring. Why would you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, you seem so out of it tonight."

Akiza looked over and saw Yusei's hand was still shaking. In fact, his whole body was.

She quickly took his hand and cupped it with both of her hands.

"Is everything all right?"

Yusei wanted to kick himself. He wanted to make this night as normal as possible, but he was failing miserably.

"Yes Akiza. Everything's all right. I just have a lot on my mind, with work and everything."

"Oh," Akiza said softly and in a sad tone.

Yusei then decided to ask her a question.

"So have you applied for school?"

"Yes," Akiza said happily, "I got accepted."

"That's great," he replied.

As Akiza and Yusei tried to make small talk, Akiza noticed that Yusei kept looking at the older couple next to them.

He had his hand, in a fist, over his mouth, and had his eyes narrowed.

In fact, Akiza was curious just how out of it Yusei was.

"So anyways, Yusei, you smell like a old sock and then you break wind like every five seconds," Akiza mocked him.

Yusei, meanwhile, was too focused on the couple next to them.

"Come on man! Chew! Chew! Swallow! Swallow! Eat that thing that I'm sure what it is! Eat it! Eat it!" he chanted in his head.

Akiza realized that Yusei wasn't paying attention and looked over at the older couple.

Akiza had never seen them in her life and wondered what Yusei found so fascinating about them.

"What's wrong with him?" she thought.

She grabbed his hand, because she knew it was the only way to get his attention.

Yusei turned back to her.

"Yusei," she said in an angry whisper and leaned forward, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Yusei said, "That old man has...a...funny...uh...way to chew."

Akiza looked over and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't get it Yusei. What are you talking about?"

Yusei's neck started to sweat.

"Well...he..."

"Excuse me," the waiter said.

Akiza and Yusei looked up.

"Your salads?"

"Oh right," Akiza said and they quickly let go.

The waiter set the salads down and gave them a curious look. He then walked away.

Akiza and Yusei ate their salads in silence and Yusei tried to avoid staring at the older couple next to them.

Finally, the older couple got their bill and started to leave.

"Thank goodness," Yusei thought.

There was a couple of tables, at the far end of the room, that still had people at them. However, they were so far away, that they weren't going to be a distraction. Plus, they might leave before Yusei and Akiza got their food.

Once they finished their salads, Yusei smiled.

"So, it sure is taking a long time," Yusei said.

"Yeah, well you ordered that steak that will take longer," Akiza noted.

Yusei sighed. Now he had too much time.

Akiza was confused as to why Yusei ordered it in the first place. Yusei was a man who valued his time and space, so why would he order something that took longer? Akiza was confused.

Now that the couple had left, Yusei and Akiza were now able to focus on their conversations and it felt less tense. However, with the way Yusei's body was still shaking, it still didn't look like he was okay.

Finally, their food arrived and they smiled as it was laid down in front of them.

As they ate, their food looked fantastic and it was very good.

Finally, once they had finished and their plates were taken away, Yusei waited for the bill.

When it was laid down, he knew now was his chance.

"Before we pay," he said, "There's something else I must do."

Akiza gave him a curious look as Yusei got out of his seat.

He went over and took her hand.

"Akiza," he said in a soft, smooth voice.

Akiza blushed as he spoke.

He got down on one knee, which actually was painful due to his bony legs, but now was the time to forget all of that.

Akiza put her hands to her face as she knew what he was doing.

"Akiza," he repeated, "You and I have been through so much together and..."

Yusei paused.

"And you were taken from me," he said, "By that man, who I refuse to say the name of."

Akiza felt the same, as she saw and heard Yusei start to choke up.

"But then, as part of a team, I was able to help you come back. I got you to reunite with your parents, the twins, and myself. Since then, we have had some ups and downs, but our love has stayed strong."

Akiza was on the verge of tears. She shared his feelings and agreed with his words.

"I got your parents permission to ask you this," Yusei noted.

_Flashback_

Yusei had finished a job and it was near the Izinski's. He knocked on the door and Ms. Izinski answered.

"Yusei. What a nice surprise," she said as he stepped in.

"Hello," he said, "Is your husband home?"

"Yes I am," the senator replied, "Why do you ask?"

The husband and wife stood next to one another.

"Well...I..." Yusei said hesitantly.

"Speak up," the senator said, "It's okay."

"I...I wanted to ask for your daughter's hand."

The parents gasped.

Yusei shut his eyes, fearing the worst.

"Of course you can," Mr. Izinski said.

Yusei opened his eyes and looked up to them.

"We'd be happy if you would be her husband," Ms. Izinski said.

Yusei smiled.

"I know you'll be a great husband," Mr. Izinski added.

Yusei nodded.

"Thanks. I will."

_End Flashback_

Yusei opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Akiza Izinski, will you marry me?"

Akiza now had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Yusei stood up and slipped the ring on her long, thin, finger.

Akiza held it up to her face and smiled.

She put her arms around her, now finance, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

It wasn't as intense as their other kisses and Akiza quickly pulled back.

Yusei was slightly surprised.

"I'm saving my real feeling for later," Akiza said with a wink.

Yusei smiled.

"Sure."

Akiza then remembered and let go of Yusei.

"But what about your ring?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Yusei said as he pulled out a black box.

"It's only fitting that we both get to put rings on each other."

Akiza took the box and opened it.

"Yusei Fudo, will you marry me?"

Yusei smiled.

"Yes. Of course I will."

Akiza slipped the ring on his finger.

They held up their hands to one another and hugged for a few moments.

"C'mon," Yusei said, "Lets go home."

Akiza nodded.

Yusei took the money out of his wallet and they paid.

As they went to the car, they held each other's hand, which now contained a shiny new ring.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was bad, but I tried to make it as best as I could.**

**One more Chapter to go and thank you for all of your support!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36!**

**This is the final Chapter. I hope it's good.**

**I apologize if the beginning's awkward.  
**

As Yusei drove Akiza home, she started calling her family and telling them the good news.

"We're so proud of you honey," her mother said, "I'll be sure to help you get your wedding dress."

"Thanks mom," Akiza said.

She hung up and they were almost at the tops.

As they went upstairs, Akiza was wondering why Yusei wasn't calling his friends.

"I told them right before our date," Yusei said when she asked.

Akiza smiled. "So you had everything planned out huh?"

Yusei nodded and they made their way into the apartment.

Just like their many dates before, the twins were in bed by the time they arrived back.

"So, I guess I'll..._slip into something more comfortable,"_ Akiza said.

Yusei blushed, but before he could respond...

"But not _too _comfortable," Akiza said.

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief.

When he went to his room, he looked at his clothes.

He didn't want to wear his usual outfit, because Akiza was hinting that she wanted something different. Not to mention that they were now engaged.

Yusei decided on a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

He went up to Akiza's door and knocked.

"Just a minute," Akiza said.

Yusei waited outside the door for a few minutes. As he waited, he started to get nervous.

"What if Akiza does take this all the way?" he wondered, "She knows that we wanted to keep our agreement..."

"Okay, you can come in now," Akiza called.

Yusei grabbed a hold of the knob. He closed his eyes and slowly turned the knob.

As he slowly crept the door open, he finally saw Akiza.

He breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw she was in a dark red t-shirt and blue jeans.

Yusei shut and locked the door.

He was stunned to turn around and see that she was so close to him.

"Akiza...I..." he said in a scared tone.

She interrupted his words with a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's okay Yusei. I know about our promise. Don't worry."

Yusei smiled. "Well should we?"

Akiza nodded.

Later, as they started making out, Yusei started to kiss Akiza.

As he tried to ask Akiza if he could enter her mouth, he was stunned that she had already opened it for him.

He shrugged the different experience aside and started to explore her mouth.

As he did this, he heard Akiza grunting and moaning. However, it sounded different that normal.

He opened his eyes and, to his horror, Akiza was crying.

A million thoughts rushed through his mind.

"Am I kissing her too deeply? Am I making her uncomfortable? Did I force her into this? _Am I causing her pain?"_

Yusei quickly broke out of the kiss and Akiza gave him a soft moan as he did.

"Yusei...what..."

Before she could finish, Yusei lifter her up and into a hug.

"Akiza, I'm...so sorry."

Akiza was confused. She leaned back to now see Yusei crying.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" she asked in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," he said.

"What..."

"I'm sorry that I forced you into making-out all these times. I'm sorry that I got too excited. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never wanted to cause you pain and I did. I'm no better than Sayer."

Akiza gasped.

"Yusei, it's okay. You haven't caused me pain and you asked me before each and every one if I wanted to do this with you."

"But, did you lie...just to make me happy?"

Akiza shook her head and Yusei stopped crying to hear her.

"Yusei, the first time, I will admit that I was afraid. I was scared you might push things too far. But when it was over, I felt like all the love that I had missed, from being stuck at Arcadia, was gone. I also knew that you were a man of your word. You didn't touch me inappropriately, you didn't remove your clothes or mine, and you didn't force me into anything."

Yusei sighed, looked down for a brief moment, and then back up at her.

"I will admit that I was scared too. I was worried that I was making you feel awkward or uncomfortable."

Akiza kissed his marker.

"Yusei, we're both almost 20 years old. Isn't it normal for 20-year old lovers to make-out?"

"Well...I guess," he said unenthusiastically.

Akiza smiled.

"Yusei, it's okay. We're keeping our sessions clean and nothing has been too inappropriate."

"Well...what about us sleeping in the same bed?"

Akiza gave him a annoyed stare.

"Yusei, we've slept and made out, every time, with our clothes fully on. That's about as inappropriate as you could get."

"Well, if you're fine with everything, then why were you crying?"

Akiza giggled.

"Yusei, those weren't tears of sadness. Those were tears of joy."

"Joy?" Yusei asked as if he had never heard of the word.

"Yes. I just got proposed to and get to make-out with my future husband. What girl wouldn't be happy about that?"

Yusei smiled.

"Well, I'm happy if you're happy."

They leaned in and kissed. As they started making out again, they both started to cry, with tears of joy.

When they finished, they laid, fully clothed, in Akiza's bed.

They felt each other's ring with their fingers.

"I love you Akiza," Yusei said as he looked deeply into his future wife's eyes.

"I love you Yusei," Akiza replied as she did the same to him.

They kissed on the lips, closed their eyes, and fell asleep.

As the days turned into weeks, which turned into months, Akiza, Yusei, and all their friends started preparing for the wedding.

However, they also spent time on other things.

Akiza needed to learn how to drive, so Yusei decided to teach her. They got her permit and then started working on driving.

"Okay, that lane's the left and this is the right," he said as they sat, in Yusei's white car, in a big empty parking lot, "Stay in this lane and you'll be good."

"Okay," Akiza said.

She slowly put her foot on the pedal.

A few moments later, she screeched to a halt.

"Why'd you stop?" Yusei asked.

"Squirrel," Akiza said as she pointed to a squirrel in front of them.

Yusei smiled. "Well, you leaned one of the first rules of the road. Look out for animals."

They laughed.

After also taking driving lessons with a instructor, Akiza was now able to drive until she could try for a driver's license.

**A/N: There's a time that she has to wait to get it and it takes place after the wedding. After multiple tries, she finally got it.**

Akiza also got to see Yusei work on his duel runner more. She really wanted to understand his passion for Turbo Duels, especially now that they were going to be man and wife.

One day, Yusei was working on his runner at Martha's. Akiza and her mother had come over, to discuss the plans on getting Akiza's dress.

"So we'll meet on the 16th?" Martha asked as they finished up.

Akiza and her mother nodded.

"That sounds great," Akiza's mother said, "We'll meet at the bridal shop at 1."

Martha nodded and Akiza got up.

"I'm going to go watch Yusei," Akiza said. Her mother and Martha watched her run into the garage.

"Akiza sure is lucky to have a man like Yusei," Setsuko said to Martha when Akiza left.

"Well, Yusei's lucky to have a girl like Akiza," Martha countered, "He seems to get so excited whenever he sees her."

As they continued to gossip about the two of them, Akiza watched Yusei screwing something tighter on his runner.

"Yusei, what do you have to do to become a Turbo Duelist?"

"Well, you qualify and then have a duel. If you win, you get a license."

"That's it?" Akiza asked.

"Uh huh," Yusei said from under his runner.

"Well, do you think I could become one?"

Yusei rolled out to look at her.

"Well, you'll need a Turbo Dueling suit, since you're a beginner" he said, "Plus, are you sure you want to do this with a wedding coming up?"

Akiza nodded.

"We're not having a giant wedding Yusei. We're just having a little one. So, there's not _that much to do. _Plus, Martha and my Mom want to do the planning more than me and you put together."

Yusei smiled.

"Well, if you really want to, that's fine with me."

Akiza blushed and started to feel nervous.

"Will...you...help me?" Akiza asked in a shy tone.

Yusei smiled and got up. He sat down next to her.

"Of course," he responded as he put a arm around her back, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Akiza giggled as Yusei pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Later, Akiza told her parents what she was going to do. They were very skeptical at first. However, when she told about Yusei's love of it and that he would help her, their mood quickly changed.

"With Yusei helping you, we fully approve," her father said, "He will be your husband and he has shown to take great care of you. So, your mother and I will allow you to get a Turbo license."

Akiza smiled. "Thank you!" she responded happily.

Later, Akiza and Yusei were at the duel runner shop in the mall.

Akiza had found a red and black suit and was trying to try it on. It had been 5 minutes and she still had yet to come out.

"Akiza, are you all right?" Yusei called.

"Yes, but I'm having some...uh...difficulty."

"Do you want some help?"

"No! No! That's fine. Just call a manager over!"

Yusei was confused, but did as he was told.

"So what's the problem?" the manager asked as he and Yusei stood outside the dressing rooms.

"Um...I need a bigger suit."

"As far as size we have small, medium, large, extra..."

"No, I need a custom made one."

"Why is that?"

"It's for my...um...chest."

"Well," the manager said in a surprised tone, "I've never had this happen, but all right. It'll cost a little extra, but we can get one for you."

"That's fine," Akiza said.

After they had placed the order, it would be a couple days until it would arrive. Akiza walked out with Yusei and into a long and wide hallway. He worried that Akiza might feel embarrassed by what happened.

"Akiza, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Akiza said, "Why do you ask?"

Yusei looked around. "Wait until we get in the car."

When they got in, Akiza turned to Yusei, who was in the driver's seat.

"Yusei, what is it?"

"Well..." he started, "Do you ever feel embarrassed that you have to always order custom made clothes for your...um..."

"Chest?" Akiza finished.

Yusei nodded.

"Not at all," Akiza said while shaking her head, "This is what I was given and I have never gotten implants or anything. It's just the way I am and I've gotten use to it."

Yusei blushed. "Really?"

Akiza closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes." She opened her eyes again to find that Yusei had leaned in close to her face.

"Well, I'm glad."

They kissed for a brief moment.

When they got home, Yusei had a surprise for her.

It was a runner, that was put together perfectly by him, Jack, and Crow. Akiza went up and gave Yusei a big kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait to ride it," she proclaimed.

She went down to the red runner and Yusei helped make sure it was comfortable for her.

Akiza soon got her suit, which fully covered her chest, and they started practicing.

When they arrived, Akiza looked around and unzipped her suit a little. Yusei turned to her and quickly looked away. It was bad enough it was skin-tight, but now cleavage was involved too.

He kept trying to look away, but he then heard Akiza walking up to him.

"Yusei, is something wrong?"

Yusei tried to turn to her, but the first thing he saw was looking up at her enormous chest. He tried to look away again.

Akiza was confused for a moment, but soon realized what was going on.

"Yusei," she said as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes, "It's okay to look. It's a little warm outside, so that's why it's unzipped. When other people are around, I'll zip it back up, but right now, no one else is here. You have every right to look at me. After all, I will be your wife."

Yusei's face was red, but he tried to calm himself down.

"O...okay," he said nervously. After all, he had to help Akiza get her license.

Soon, Akiza was riding around the course.

Yusei watched her and made sure that, wherever she fell, he was soon there to help her up.

She soon made progress and she tried to qualify for her shot at a license. She passed with flying colors to qualify and, although she lost her first few license attempts, Yusei helped her with her deck, and she then got her license.

After all that, it was then time for a important event, getting the wedding dress.

As Akiza and her mom drove to the bridal shop, to meet Martha, Akiza was nervous.

"Akiza," her mother said, "Aren't you excited that you'll get to pick your wedding dress?"

"Yeah," Akiza said, "But I'm worried Yusei might not like it."

"Oh don't worry," her mother said, "I thought the same thing when your father and I got married. He said he loved me no matter what dress I wore."

Akiza smiled. "I hope Yusei feels the same," she thought.

After getting a custom fitted dress, all of the preparations had been made.

A month later, the wedding was about to begin.

Yusei was in the bathroom, trying to make sure his suit was all set. Akiza and him had done the traditional promise of not seeing each other the day of the wedding. Yusei even stayed overnight at Martha's house, just to be safe.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. It was Jack, his best man. Crow and Trudge were his other groomsman

"Yusei," he said, "So, you pretty nervous?"

Yusei nodded. "Getting married is a big commitment."

Jack leaned up against a bathroom stall door.

Unfortunately, Jack forgot it wasn't locked shut. He feel back and nearly hit his head on the toilet bowl.

"Jack, you all right?" Yusei asked as he saw it in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because I don't want people asking why the best man smells like urine."

Jack brushed himself off. He walked up to the side of the sinks and rested on the corner of the wall, that was sticking out.

"As you we're saying it's a big commitment," Jack started, "I'm happy for you."

Yusei stopped messing with himself and turned to him.

"Listen," Jack said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "You're a really good friend Yusei. I'm sure you'll make a great husband."

Yusei smiled.

"Thanks Jack."

Jack nodded with a smile.

"You guys," Leo shouted as he opened the door.

He was holding a pillow, as the ring bearer.

"If you guys don't hurry up, I'll have to start using this as a _real pillow _and take a nap on it."

"Leo," his sister cried.

Leo turned to her. She was in a white dress, as the flower girl.

"Don't be pushing them."

Akiza was in a side room, that was used for religious classes and such.

Her mom, Martha, Carly, and Mina were all inside helping her.

Akiza didn't have many choices as to who was her bridesmaids. Carly was her maid of honor, as the two had started to know one another better, with preparing for the wedding. However, Martha and her mom helped with most of the work that was needed, so Carly didn't have to do nearly as much as a normal maid of honor.

Akiza had picked out a white dress that looked like snow. It had a veil that covered her forehead. The dress was a little tighter around her stomach and chest, but not skin tight, like her runner suit. Her shoulders were bear and she wore long white gloves, similar to her red dress for formal occasions.

Her bridesmaids, Carly and Mina, wore dark red dresses.

"Now, just a little more eye liner," Carly said as she tried to add more on.

"Carly," Akiza said, "I'm not trying to become a clown here."

"Well, I'm just trying to make sure you look good for Yusei," she said.

"Here," Mina said, "Lets brush your hair once more."

Martha and her mother watched, as Mina and Carly still tried to force Akiza to do what they wanted.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" Akiza's mother asked.

"Yes," Martha replied, "Yusei will love it."

She checked the time.

"Oh my! It's almost time!" she said, "You guys, the wedding's going to start, so lets go!"

They all nodded and made their way out.

Martha quickly made her way to Yusei and everyone got into position.

The music started playing and Yusei and Martha slowly went up the wooden benched aisle.

They made their way to the front and Yusei gave Martha a kiss on the cheek.

Jack and Carly came up, Trudge came with Mina. Crow came with Leo. For once, Leo held in his emotions into a serious manner. Luna was last.

Finally, everyone stood.

Akiza slowly stepped out into the aisle, with her arm hooked with her father.

Yusei blushed as he saw her in her dress.

Akiza slowly stepped forward, with her father.

Once they made their way to the alter, Akiza gave her father a light kiss on the cheek.

Yusei and her father nodded and Akiza stepped up to Yusei. He hooked his arm around her's.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks, you do too."

Later, at the end of the ceremony...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Although this could be the one time Akiza and Yusei could make out, in public without someone getting upset, they knew it wasn't the right time.

They shared a kiss and then hooked each other's arms.

They made their way to reception, which was a couple hallways from the church.

Everyone slowly made their way to the reception and greeted the couple.

Although Yusei and Akiza didn't recognize many of the people, they tried to make everyone feel welcome.

They had decided on all you could eat spaghetti, with 2 kinds of sauces, which made Leo especially happy.

They had sparking grape juice in place of regular wine. Not that Akiza and Yusei minded, since they didn't like any alcoholic drinks.

Once everyone had eaten, Jack had to give his best man speech. Being a man that uses his actions rather than words, Jack tried to keep his speech brief.

"I would just like to give a few words of advice to Yusei. One: don't cheat on your wife or she'll beat you up. Two: Don't spend too much time with Crow and me or your wife will beat you up. And finally, three: don't do something stupid...or your wife will beat you up."

Everyone laughed.

"But seriously, I wish him and wife good luck and best wishes from the bottom of my heart. Thank you."

Everyone cheered.

Yusei took the microphone.

Towards the back, Andrew was sitting and pocking at the last meatball on his plate.

He had on a long sleeved blue dress shirt, black pants, and shoes. He had enjoyed the dinner and such, but he couldn't help himself. He felt a little sad.

He hardly knew anyone there and it was hard to really talk to anyone, especially being the shy person he is.

"Now, you're probably thinking that I'm going to be talking about my wife and how beautiful she is. However, there's someone else that I want to talk about. Andrew come on up here."

Andrew nearly jumped. He got up and made his way up to the front.

A gray brick wall was behind them and everyone could hear his shoes as they hit the wooden floor.

The sun shown through the stain glass windows, which we're all gray due to older age, and Andrew could feel his face turning red.

When he made it up to the table, he stood in between Yusei and Akiza. Yusei put his left hand on his right shoulder.

Andrew just stared at all the beaming eyes looking at him.

"Now, most of you don't know who he is or why he's even here," Yusei said, "Well, I'll tell you. I'm sure most of you know that Akiza was trapped at Arcadia. However, what most of you don't know that Andrew played a big part of helping get her out. He helped Akiza and I send letters to one another and he helped with us getting the information, that helped put Sayer away for life. Akiza and I can't thank him enough for the work he did and we're both proud to say he'll be one of our best friends forever. So, from the bottom of both of our hearts, thank you Andrew."

The crowd applauded and Andrew's face was dark red from embarrassment.

"You can sit down," Yusei whispered and Andrew nodded.

He made his way back to his seat.

"Now," Yusei continued, "We're going to have cake!"

"All right," Leo shouted and they started passing it out.

Akiza and Yusei had already taken pictures with it and it was white with white frosting.

They also made sure that they didn't shove it into their faces and they happily fed one another.

"Can we do that at our wedding?" Carly asked.

Jack, who was sitting next to her and Yusei, turned to her.

"You really want to?"

Carly looked up to him.

"Can we?"

Jack gave a rare smile.

"Of course."

Carly's face turned red and she screamed, "Oh my God!"

She feel out of her chair and Jack helped her up.

Soon, a band started playing music.

After the first dance, the floor was opened to everyone.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Carly, Leo, and Luna were sitting and standing near the dance floor.

Jack and Carly we're sitting across from one another. Yusei and Akiza we're behind Jack, who was sitting on the right side of the table. Leo and Luna stood next to Jack.

They watched as Andrew quickly rushed up and started dancing.

"That kid's making a bloody fool of himself," Jack said as he took a sip of his pop.

"C'mon," Yusei said, "Sometimes it's fun to act stupid."

He turned to Akiza.

"Shall we?"

Akiza nodded and they ran up to join Andrew.

"Wait for us!" the twins shouted and they joined them too.

"C'mon Jack!" Carly said as she got up and grabbed his hand, "Let's dance!"

She tried to pull him, but Jack wouldn't budge.

"Jack Atlas does not dance," he said as he held his eyes closed.

"Don't dance and we won't do it for a week," Carly threaded.

"Let's go," Jack said as he quickly pulled her to the dance floor.

A photographer focused in on the group.

Yusei and Akiza we're in the center and looking at one another, with Yusei on the right. Leo and Luna we're bottom right of them. Jack and Carly we're top left and Andrew was bottom left.

The photographer snapped a photo and a picture was made of everyone dancing.

**A/N: Hope the ending was good.**

**I'm sorry if many things repeat themselves in my wedding chapters, but it's hard to make wedding's so different. **

**I'm taking a short break, to enjoy some of the summer that I have. I'll be back shortly, with a new AkizaxYusei story, don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
